Johan's Bizarre adventure
by Elijas Crow
Summary: En un universo alterno,Goku es traicionado,pero gracias a Goku Xeno,este obtiene una oportunidad de reencarnar en otro universo(que es de pura masculinidad),pero este no reencarnará solo,sino que tambien reencarnarán un vampiro bisexual y un jockey profesional,todos ellos dan paso al nacimiento de Johan Joestar,aunque este fic va a tener más cosas de marvel que de Dragon Ball
1. Nuevo mundo,Nueva vida

**Bueno,este sería el primer fic independiente que hago ya que,Goku:viaje multiversal fue iniciado por juanan231283,pero,fue creado a base de mi idea,por lo que ese fic es un 50%mío y 50%de él,pero como ustedes saben yo me ocupo de ese fic ahora por lo que técnicamente me cedió este canal,por lo que,él se ocupa de el canal principal y yo me ocupo del canal secundario,pero me desvío del tema,de qué tratará este fic?,bueno,este fic tratará de un goku ya muerto por vejez obteniendo una nueva oportunidad de vivir renaciendo,pero a cambio de perder parte enorme de su poder y ser reencarnación de 2 personas rubias,talvez ya se hagan una idea pero para que estén seguros nombraré el STAND de los dos que son Za Warudo y Scary Monsters,pero la otra condición sería de que fuera exiliado del Goku-verse,osea,dejaría de ser un Goku y tendría un nuevo nombre que sería Johan,no sé cuál apellido ponerle,el materno o el paterno,pero si se preguntan,por qué paterno o materno,pues,es por que este Goku que ahora será Johan(...o otro nombre que pongan en los comentarios que sea corto e inicie con Jo,renacerá como hijo menor del Besto Jojo,osea,Joseph Joestar,y ustedes saben lo que significa,este será el hermano menor de cierto Higashikata que no le gusta que hablen mal de su cabello xd,aunque también sería hermano menor de Holly,y abuelo de Jolyne,tan joven y ya es abuelo,el futuro es hoy xD,bueno,comencemos,y no lo digo con ganas por que todavía falta Goku viaje multiversal que soy como el que hizo ese manga de Yamcha :v**

**Prólogo:Nueva Vida,Nuevo universo**

"Veamos...por donde puedo empezar?...mi nombre es Son Goku pero tu ya debes saberlo..."decía el saiyajin quién al parecer ya estaba muerto ya que tenía la aureola arriba aunque al saiyajin se le veía decaído

"Fui criado en la Tierra en donde crecí,conocí a mis amigos,me casé,morí y reviví,tuve 2 hijos y una nieta,peleé con los sujetos más fuertes de mi universo,superé mis límites volviendome el guerrero más fuerte..."resumió su vida Goku

"Pero...por lo que veo pasó un evento desafortunado..."dijo la otra persona

"Así es...las personas que creían que eran mis amigos,mi familia,no me veían más que solo alguien que los protegía,me consideraron una amenaza,e incluso trataron de matarme!,básicamente,pensaron que ya no me necesitaban,fue en ese día que juré venganza contra quienes me traicionaron...y lo logré,pero por alguna maldita razón revivieron y siguen viviendo como si fueran unos estúpidos niños buenos!..."dijo Goku con furia en su corazón

"Ya veo,bueno,lo de revivir es fácil pensar que alguien usó las esferas del dragón,pero,quieres que destruya ese universo?,ya en sí se puede ser considerada una anomalía junto a reverse world..."dijo la persona para luego una luz le iluminara revelando que esa persona en realidad era Goku Xeno con una cara seria

"No gracias,no quiero provocarte más problemas que de los que ya tienes con los time breakers...aunque,tú no tenías a un alumno?,el debe estar libre,o no?"preguntó Goku Traicionado intrigado

"Qué,te refieres a D?,si,por qué preguntas...oh ya veo,ya sé que quieres decir,pero sabes lo que eso implica,verdad?"preguntó Xeno

"Lo sé,si mi universo es destruido,solo tendré 2 opciones,la primera es desaparecer y ser uno con el multiverso,pero la segunda,es que deje de ser un Goku siendo exiliado del Goku-verse para siempre al mismo tiempo que renazco sin recuerdos y sin mi poder completo"dijo Goku serio

"Entonces...cuál elijes?"preguntó Xeno

"...elijo la segunda..."dijo Goku traicionado

"De acuerdo..."dijo Xeno levantandose de una roca para luego extender su mano hacia el otro goku saliendo una energía entre rojo, blanco y verde

"Por el poder que se me fue otorgado,tu universo ahora es considerado como una paradoja mientras que tú,Son Goku de universo 2018,quedas desterrado de este multiverso permanentemente,y renaceras,o mejor dicho,reencarnarás,sin recuerdos,sin conciencia,sin tu poder,y dejando de ser un Son Goku,entendido?

"Entendido..."dijo Goku traicionado

"Bueno,antes de irte a una nueva vida,puedes pedir 3 objetos en específico,pero no las tendrás desde el inicio,tendrás que buscarlas"dijo Xeno serio

"En ese caso,quiero,la esfera de 4 estrellas,y el báculo sagrado..."dijo Goku traicionado antes de convertirse en una luz blanca y salir disparado fuera de dicho multiverso

"Muy bien ya va un problema,ahora solo falta resolver la paradoja"dijo Xeno antes de apretar un botón llamando a D llegando este de un destello verdozo azulado,pero se veía algo diferente en el,su pelo platinado había abarcado un poco más de su pelo,pero lo que destacaba era que tenía su máscara puesta pero ahora esta era negra con el símbolo de los saiyajin en escarlata

"Por que estás en la oscuridad?"preguntó confuso Goku Xeno

"Para que se vea chingón a poco no..."dijo Dante cómicamente haciendo que a Xeno le baje una gota de sudor

"Déjame adivinar,destruyo la paradoja para evitar problemas en el futuro,verdad?"preguntó D mientras que hacía aparecer el regalía montandose en el coche

"Si,para asegurarte,usa el cañon de tu auto para que sea rápido y destruir la paradoja de un disparo"dijo Xeno

"Vaya,aunque me sentiré raro ya que tendré que matar a mi maestro,pero supongo que se le compensa el que Pan y Bra no existen ahí..."dijo D sonriendo irónicamente

"Sólo no te descontroles,de acuerdo?"dijo Xeno serio ya que había pasado un evento

"Si,padre..."dijo Dante sarcásticamente aunque sabía que tenía que asegurarse de no perder el contro antes de salir disparado de un estallido de velocidad abriendo un portal entrando el regalía en el

**(NDA: si quieren saber cuál es el desenlace de eso,tendrán que esperar ya que debo que seguir con el fic principal)**

**Con el otro Goku**

Se veía que Goku comenzaba a encogerse,pero también se veía que su apariencia cambiaba de golpe,dejando de tener la apafiencia de un Goku,terminando de convertirse en bebé para luego convertirse en una luz entrando en el cuerpo de Tomoko Higashikata,mientras tanto en el jojo-verse,se veía como Jotaro vencía a DIO explotandolo a travez de Star Platinum,ya que DIO había hecho lo que no se debía hacer,hacer enojar a Jotaro,mientras que en otro universo del Jojo verse,se veía como Diego Brando moría por que un tren lo partía a la mitad,mientras que el Diego Brando de otro universo era derrotado al ser la cabeza del otro Diego Brando expuesta hacia el otro Diego siendo asesinado cuando las cabezas de ambas dimensiones se unen y se borran unas a otras,pero al parecer,las almas de ambos Diego de alguna forma se fusionaron volviendose una sola alma saliendo del mundo de steel ball run,mientras que el alma de DIO estuvo deámbulando todo ese tiempo qye había pasado desde que murió,entonces,las dos almas,tanto de Dio y de Diego,llegaron a Morioh,y de alguna forma entraron dentro de quien antes era Son Goku,así los Brando reencarnando en él.Varios meses después,el segundo hijo de Tomoko Higashikata y hermano menor de Josuke Higashikata Nace,siendo este un hijo tardío(...no sé si así se le dice a la palabra pero weno)

**2 años después**

Era 1999 en Morioh,un suburbio de Ciudad S. A pesar de que se desarrolló rápidamente durante la década de 1980, ya estaba habitado incluso en los antiguos días de los Samuráis. Tenía muchos campos para entrenamiento de artes marciales y casas de vacaciones, de donde sus atracciones de veraniego pueden haber venido.

Incluso ahora, todavía hay muchas villas de samurái restantes. No mucho antes Morioh había sido sólo un pueblo rural donde se puede encontrar sólo los campos de arroz y vegetales. Este pueblo rural funcionaba en su mayoría por el negocio de la agricultura, como resultado, la gente de allí tenía fuertes y agrietadas. A menudo necesitan comprobar el agua en los campos de arroz en el medio de la noche. Hubo al menos un área en el noreste afamada por una antigua residencia de verano.

Morioh eventualmente experimentó una transformación. En una época cuando lugares de todo Japón estaban mejorando, funcionarios del gobierno de la Prefectura M decidieron invertir dinero en Morioh para desarrollarlo, ya que su población estaba aumentando rápidamente con los trabajadores de la Ciudad S adyacente. Las calles fueron reparados, tiendas y comercios fueron construidos y bonitas casas fueron alineados en terrenos que solían ser campos de arroz. Las líneas eléctricas y postes de teléfono que dañaron las vistas desaparecieron o fueron abandonados

**(NDA:esta información de Morioh es derivada de la Novela Ligera The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day,por lo que no sé si es considerado canon o no,pero por esta vez supongamos que si es canon)**

**En la residencia Higashikata**

Se veía en la tele un Video de Queen viendose que estaban mostrando el video de "Another One Bite The Dust",y al parecer estaba siendo vista por un niño,aparentemente de 2 años,el niño tenía unos ojos azules con una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella en el cuello,pero,si se le veía con más atención,se le podía notar que debajo de la marca de estrella, se podía ver en dorado la palabra "DIO" en esa zona,y en el pecho se veía la misma palabra pero de un Azul oscuro,el niño también era pelinegro con el pelo levemente erizado con una punta dorada en uno de sus mechones,y su vestimenta actual consistía en una pijama de cuerpo completo de Dinosaurio de color verde que lo hacía ver kawaii,el niño parecía dusfrutar de la canción,ya que se le veía sonriendo

"Oye Johan,qué haces?"preguntó una voz de un joven asustando al niño ahora identificado como Johan ya que no había notado a la persona,mejor dicho su voz,haciendo que este cambie de canal ahora viendose un capítulo de Dragon Ball Z,para luego caerse al perder el equilibrio y golpearse levemente la cabeza

La voz que había escuchado Johan le pertenecía a lo que es su hermano mayor,era un joven alto de complexión promedia. Lleva un pequeño arete en cada oído. La cualidad más importante para él es su corte de cabelloestilo pompadour bien mantenido.

Viste un uniforme escolar japones gakuran oscuro modificado. Su chaqueta se ajusta a su cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta la mitad de su muslo, acompañado de un par de pantalones de piernas anchas. Mantiene su chaqueta desabrochada y apartada a los costados, revelando una camiseta clara con una cremallera corta en cada lado de su pecho.

Luce emblemas metálicos dorados a la derecha e izquierda de su pecho. A la izquierda del cuello de su uniforme lleva un ancla modificada, y a su derecha una hilera de dos corazones pequeños. Apoyando su chaqueta abierta contra su pecho a su derecha esta unsímbolo de paz, y en la izquierda esta un corazón. Lleva una banda dorada en ambas muñecas, por encima de sus mangas (bajo piezas más elaboradas en algunas ilustraciones). Valorando el calzado, usa un par de calcetinesMr. JUNKO originales y zapatos negros Ballyde

¥ 25,000,este joven era Josuke Higashikata

"Johan,estás bien?"preguntó Josuke un poco preocupado ya que vio que cuando habló Johan se había asustado cayendo y golpenadose levemente la cabeza,a lo que el Jojo del peinado de la muerte,(digo de la muerte ya que si hablas mal de él vales madres...)fue a donde estaba su hermanito para levantarlo

"Hermano...asustarme..."dijo Johan haciendo un puchero

"Si..lo siento..."diría Josuke nervioso,a lo que Johan dejó su puchero para mirar la tele

"Dragon...Ball?"preguntaría Johan confuso

"Eh?.."exclamaría confuso,pero luego notaria que la televisión estaba encendida y estaba proyectando un episodio de dragon ball Z

"Oh,te refieres a dragon ball Z?,por lo que sé es un anime muy popular actualmente"diría Josuke sonriendole a su hermano

Pero literalmente justo en ese momento,iba a suceder algo,extraño...y no,no es un STAND enemigo,sino algo más raro

"Kame...hame...ha?"se preguntó Johan confuso,viendo que Goku estaba haciendo un kamehameha,a lo que Johan le pareció muy cool la pose que hacía

"Oh,te refieres a esa técnica que Goku hace?,por lo que sé es una técnica carácterística del grupo de Son Goku..."explicaría Josuke pero vería que Johan estaría haciendo la pose del Kamehameha

"Kame..."diría Johan mientras que pondría sus manos en su cintura

"Johan,tratas de hacer el kamehameha?,lo siento pero no creo que te funcione..."diría Josuke nervioso por no quererle romper los sueños a su hermanito,pero abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando vio que al Higashikata menor le comenzaban a salir unas chispas similares a electricidad mientras que una pequeña luz se comenzaba a producir entre sus manos

"Pero qué?!,Johan está haciendo,el Kamehameha?!,espera,es eso posible?!,espera,si lo que pienso es cierto,entonces eso significa que se podrá lanzar,espera,pero si lo lanza aquí dentro,podría destruir algo,la televisión,el suelo,la pared,incluso la consola,bueno,podría restaurarlo,pero,es mejor no arriesgarse..."se decía Josuke pensando en donde podía ubicar a Johan en caso de que lo dispare

"Hame..."decía Johan mientras que las chispas rodeaban la luz mientras que esta se hacía más grande

"Maldición!,piensa,donde...el patio!"exclamó Josuke antes de que con su Crazy D se llevara rápido a Johan al patio para ponerlo fuera de puntería a la casa,pero Johan tendría su puntería hacia un árbol aleatorio

**(NDA:fusión entre Ki y Hamon incoming)**

"HA!..."exclamaría Johan extendiendo sus manos hacia delante lanzando el ataque destruyendo el árbol,pero debido a la fuerza del ataque,el Higashikata menor salió volando a lo que Josuke se asustó por su hermanito ya que iba a golpearse con una pared,a lo que rápida mente atrapó a Johan,pero por la fuerza con la que venía Johan,los dos fueron mandados a volar hacia atrás,a lo que Josuke detuvo a los dos con su STAND,después de eso, los dos calleron al suelo

"Lo...hice..."decía Johan mientras que comenzaba a emocionar

"El ki es real?,johan es una clase de elejido o que?,pero lo más importante..."decía Josuke sorprendido mientras que hacía girar a Johan para este mirarlo confundido

"Johan,como hicistes eso?"preguntó Josuke para saber si Johan ya había hecho eso o es su primera vez

"Solo...lanzar...Kamehameha..."decía Johan con un poco de dificultad ya que aún no podía hablar con oraciones completas

"Hm?...hombre rosa"dijo Johan de repente

"Hombre...rosa?"se preguntó Josuke,a lo que Johan con una de sus manos señalo a Crazy Diamond para luego el niño decir "hombre...rosa"

"Oh,ya entiendo,él es Crazy Diamond..."diría Josuke relajado para luego sorprenderse ya que Johan lo podía ver

"Espera,Johan,lo vez?"preguntó Josuke sorprendido a lo que Johan asintió

"(Si vio a Crazy Diamond,eso significa que...Johan podría tener uno también?...)"pensó Josuke

"Hermano..."dijo Johan

"Si?"preguntó Josuke

"Es...cue...la..."dijo Johan haciendo que Josuke recordara que hoy era su primer día de clases

"Maldición lo olvidé!,si no me apuro voy a llegar tarde!"exclamó Josuke lléndose del lugar rápido sin antes despedirse de Johan y Tomoko

"Hum...ahora...que?..."se preguntó Johan mientras que estaba solo,solín,solito,sin nadie...hasta que llega la salvación!

"Hm?...Johan,que haces aquí solito?"preguntó Tomoko mientras que levantaba a su hijo menor ya que esta pensaba que Johan estaba adentro

"Onīsan...dejarme aquí..."dijo Johan ingenuamente

"Debió habérsele olvidado por la prisa...oye Johan...acompáñaras a mami?"diría Tomoko a lo que Johan de manera alegre asintió,para luego los dos Higashikata irse

**Fin capítulo prólogo**

**Bueno,este es mi primer fic independiente que hago asi que no sé muy bien como me va a salir,pero aquí les tengo una pregunta,quieren que Johan aparezca como un posible aliado en Vento aureo y Stone Ocean?,o quieren de un solo un arco original?,si elijen la segunda podría tardarme un tiempo en pensar eso ya que crear una historia desde cero,en este caso un arco o parte,ya que debería crear STAND enemigos y aliados para el Joestar menor...bueno,estas serán preguntas para otro día,pero,creo que el nombre completo de Johan sería Higashikata Johan Joestar,también plndré que a veces cuando Johan muestre sus emociones como alegría,una estrella aparecerá en sus ojos,mientras que si es una emoción de tristeza,por breves momentos aparecerá un corazón roto,bueno,al episodio uno**

**Capítulo 1:Johan el espectador,¡Jotaro Kujo!!el encuentro con Josuke Higashikata**

**(NDA:aquí pondré algunas cosas desde el punto de vista de Johan,también pondré que aunque no pueda hablar pueda pensar un poco...si...un poco...)**

"Nombre?,Joestar...Higashikata Johan Joestar,o solo Johan Joestar,aunque si buscas en caso de mi madre,Higashikata Johan,tengo 2 años,vivo con mi abuelo,madre y hermano mayor Josuke,nunca he conocido a mi padre,pero me gustaría conocerlo y saber como es,normalmente me ocurren cosas extrañas,claro que de tratandose de Morioh no debería ser tan extraño,pero no hablo de ese tipo de extraño,sino de otro,un ejemplo,sería que a diferencia de mi hermano,cuando yo me enojo,uno de mis ojos se vuelve amarillo mientras que la palabra Dio de mi espalda se torna en un amarillo brillante,creo que lo llaman dorado,cuando leo cosas que tienen que ver con dinosaurios o cuando algún hombre que no sea mi hermano o abuelo o alguien que no conozca y no tenga buenas intenciones se acerca a mi madre,la palabra Dio de mi espalda a veces brilla de azul,pero me parece extraño...cada vez que pasa eso tengo el presentimiento de que una clase de brazo aparece y manda a volar a los tipos,aunque,una vez,mis dientes cambiaron de forma y mis uñas parecían garras,pero creo que fue mi imaginación...aunque...he tebido el presentimiento de haber oído voces..."era el narrador mental en primera persona de Johan,mientras que caminaba con su madre

**(NDA:aquí cambiaré un poco la historia,de que justo cuando vayan pasando Tomoko y Johan por una calle,por una extraña razón pasará algunos momentos del cap uno,pero solo Johan verá eso)**

**A las afueras de Morioh**

Se veía que un taxi llegaba a Morioh mientras que al parecer transportaba a una persona

"Vaya...ya se arregló.."decía el chofer mirando a la radio para luego decir "la recepción mejora en cuanto pasamos esa torre"

"Es la primera vez que viene a Morioh,señor?"preguntó el chofer

"Si..."dijo un hombre con tono serio,el hombre en apariencia era un hombre increíblemente alto,de mandíbula fuerte pelo oscuro y ojos claros,llevaba una vestimenta blanca junto a una gorra blanca con visera que parecía mezclarce con su cabello,la gorra destacaba un poco en que llevaba una "J" dorada junto a un corazón en donde tiene un emblema de una palma,el hombre parecía llevar una camiza azul debajo del abrigo junto con otra verde aparente mente debajo de la azul

"Cómo es?"prefuntó el hombre

"¿Morioh?,pues...aquí preparan una excelente lengua de vaca en miso"respondió el chofer

"No ha sucedido nada extraño últimamente?"volvió a preguntar el hombre

"No sé,jeje,lo siento pero no sé mucho al respecto"respondió el chofer

"Disculpe,¿hasta donde lo llevo?"preguntó el conductor

"Sólo hasta la estación"respondió el hombre

"Como diga"dijo el chofer

El hombre de blanco sacaría unas fotos para verlas por un breve momento miemtras que entre lazaba sus piernas para luego guardar las fotos

"Denme un respiro,sólo espero que no surjan más problemas"diría el hombre de blanco

El vehículo estaba por llegar a Morioh mientras que debajo de este se leyera "Part 4" para luego se viera el cielo naranja para luego leerse el título de "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure:Diamond is unbreakable"

**Momentos después**

**"En abril de 1999,en mi primer día de preparatoria,me encontré con dos tipos extraños"narraba un chico de estatura pequeña de cabello gris de vestimenta verde escolar,este chico era Hirose Koichi**

"Hoy comienza la preparatoria...me pregunto que tipo de gente habrá..."se decía Koichi

"Me llamo Hirose Koichi,aunque no tienen que recordarlo,me encontraba muy nervioso antes de mi primer día de clase..."narraba Koichi

El peli plata estaba caminando,pero,no había visto que el hombre de blanco estaba frente a el mientras que este veía un mapa de Morioh,Koichi choca con el hombre estando por caer mientras que sus cuadernos estaban por salir volando,pero en eso,unas manos moradas con guantes sin dedos blancos aparecieron de la nada,atrapando con increíble precisión las cosas de el peli gris,para luego volver a poner de pie a este,koichi al abrir los ojos se confundió,ya que a el no le había pasado nada,pero ellos no se habían percatado de que un posible usuario de STAND futuro los había visto

"Otro hombre rosa?,no,no pude ver bien pero pude ver que a diferencia del señor hombre rosa,las manos a lado de ese hombre blanco eran moradas..."se dijo mentalmente el menor de los Higashikatas sorprendido pero por alguna razón le emocionaba

"Eh?,que extraño. Habría jurado que chocamos y que mis cosas salieron volando..."dijo Koichi

"Lo siento. Estaba distraido"dijo el hombre a Koichi,que este se quedó impactado por el tamaño de este

"¡Es Enorme! ¡Debe medir mas de un metro noventa!"dijo Koichi sorprendido

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Conoces a algún Higashikata en esta ciudad?"dijo y preguntó el Hombre de blanco

"¿Higashikata? No sé..."respondió el peligris

"¿Y esta dirección? Número 6 de la calle Johzenji 1..."dijo el hombre de blanco mientras que tenía una libreta en la que Koichi vio el nombre del hombre

"Kujo Jotaro..."se dijo Koichi mentalmente para luego responder, "El auto-bús número 3 puede llevarlo hasta Johzenji. "

"Gracias..."dijo cortantemente el hombre ahora identificado como Jotaro

**"El primero es este hombre,Kujo Jotaro. Luego descubrí que tiene 28 años y es biologo marino. Sus investigaciones son prestigiosas en el mundo cientifico. Es algo tosco pero inteligente...es genial..."narraba koichi**

"Mama..."decía Johan que increíblemente había escuchado desde lejos la conversación pero de la nada le salió una duda de una palabra que ni siquiera había escuchado

"Hm?que pasa Johan?"preguntó Tomoko

"Que...que es...biolo...go...marino?"preguntó Johan

"Bueno...básicamente es una persona que estudia a los animales que viven en lugares marinos así como la conservación de la vida marina como peces focas,entre otros,comprendes?"explicó Tomoko a lo que su hijo asintió ya que,aunque aún le costaba a hablar y aún no sabía hacer oraciones,el era de aprendizaje rápido y entendía muchas cosas a la primera a veces

"Oye!,eres uno de los nuevos?!Salúdanos como corresponde!"exclamó un estudiante abuzón

"Si-si!,soy Hirose Koichi y acabo de ingresar a la escuela!,¡BUENOS DIÁS,SENPAI!"decía Koichi haciendo uan reverencia de manera nerviosa,algo que enojó a Johan haciendo que uno de sus ojos parpadeara a dorado mientras que en su cabeza oía por un momento un..."KONO DIO DA!"

"Bien,así me gusta"dijo otro de los abuzones que sintió un escalofrío ya que al voltear,había visto a Johan que tenía una mirada sin brilla,como si de un muerto se tratase

"Que-que miedo..."decía Koichi nervioso para mirar a Jotaro para luego decir "descuide,ellos tomarán otro autobus"

"Qué crees que haces infeliz!?"diría uno de los abuzones a lo que Koichi,Jotaro y Johan voltearon a ver viendo que los abuzones estaban frente a Josuke

"Oh-oh..."se diría Johan ya que,este aunque no lo sabía con exactitud,sabia de que Josuke era relajado,en poca palabras algo pacifista,pero si lo que piensa que podría pasar,si hablan mal del cabello de su hermano mayor,los atacantes terminarán muy mal

(NDA:Aquí me saltaré un poco la charla de Josuke y los bravucones hasta la parte en donde hablan mal de su cabello,solo diré que,cuando uno de los bravucones lastimó a la tortuga,Johan se enfureció mas haciendo que su ojo se quede por mas tiempo en dorado,para luego mandar sin moverse e inconsientemente,una ráfaga o bala de aire justo en el orgullo de todo hombre,que no surtiría efecto hasta dentro de unos momentos, y que cuando los bravucones dijeron que llamarían Jojo a Josuke Johan hizo un puchero ya que a veces su mamá y Josuke le decían así haciendolo ver Kawaii haciendo que Dio,Diego y Goku cómicamente se estén retorciendo mientras que decían que Johan es demasiado lindo para ser usuario de su poder en desarrollo xD)

"Oye,cobarde. ¿Cómo te llamas?!"preguntó uno de los abuzones

"Si...soy Higashikata Josuke de la clase 1-B"dijo Josuke haciendo que Jotaro se detuviera en seco y volteara rápidamente

"Que?,Higashikata Josuke?"exclamó Jotaro con su tono de sorpresa

Y aquí es donde pasa lo que dije en las notas del autor así que no lo volveré a decir

"Vamos quítate eso. Llego el autobús" dijo el abuzón a lo que josuke tranquilamente se comenzó a quitar su chaqueta

"Si no te apuras,también te quitaré ese peinado de astro boy"dijo el abuzón haciendo que Johan abriera los ojos como plato mientras que en sus ojos se veía como una bomba caía y hacía explosión mientras Josuke paraba de repente

"Oh-oh...otra vez..."diría Johan nervioso ya que lo que se temía sucedió

"Qué te pasa,apúrate!"decia el abuzó molesto

"Oye,senpai..."diría Josuke dejando de lado su reverencia mientras que un aura rosa lo rodeaba

"Qué dijistes sobre mi peinado?"dijo Josuke peinado de la muerte Higashikata sonriente con un tono amenazante haciendo que Jotaro,Koichi y el bravucón se sorprendieran por el cambio repentino de voz pero Jotaro era por el aura rosa que rodeaba a Josuke,para luego al lado de este el brazo derecho de Crazy Diamond se materializara

"¡¿Qué?!,¡¿un STAND?!"exclamó impactado mientras que Josuke con el puño de Crazy Diamond golpeaba al maleante haciendo que este choque con sus compañeros derribándolos,pero al mismo tiempo la ráfaga de aire surtiendo efecto golpeando justo en las bolas al abuzón

"Mi naríz...mi naríz"chullaba el bravucón mientras que se agarraba la nariz y los huevos que ya no tiene

"¡No me importa quien lo haga,pero nada me molesta más de que insulten mi asombroso cabello!,¡¿Dijistes que tengo el peinado de Zasae-San!?"diría Josuke molesto

"Bueno,en realidad si es algo similar..."admitiría mentalmente Johan

"Qué?,yo nunca dije eso!"se excusaba el abuzón pero Josuke pondría su pie en su cabeza golpeando la cabeza del bravucón contra el suelo

"¡Te escuché infeliz!"decia Josuke aún molesto

"E...el bravucón salió volando!"exclamó Koichi sorprendido

"Apareció una clase de STAND detrás de él. " se diría Jotaro

Josuke agarraría la tortuga llevándola a la fuente a lo que Koichi se fijó viendo que la tortuga ya no tenía heridas

"Las heridas de las tortugas...desaparecieron?"diría Koichi sorprendido

"No...no desaparecieron,fueron reparadas?,la habilidad del crazy diamond de mi hermano es el de reparar cosas?!...pero que gran mecánico sería!"diría mentalmente Johan sorprendido de la habilidad de su hermano pero eso hizo que se planteara una cosa

"Espera un momento...por qué siempre dedusco cosas rápidamente,pero no hablo fluído,solo puedo pensar bien...bueno,esa no sería la duda,la duda sería que...si mi hermano repara cosas con el hombre rosa,y el hombre de blanco lo pudo ver,eso significa...que el hombre de blanco también tiene uno!!...espera,yo también puedo verlo?!...eso significa que yo también podría tener uno!,pero...cómo sería?,sería alto?,bajo,delgado,de otro color?,y que habilidades tendría?...eto...la habilidad de convertirme en dinosaurio?"pensaría Johan mientras que se imaginaba una versión chibi de el transformandose en un T-rex mientras que habían unas letras que decían "Roaar"

"Espera un momento...eso significa...que todas esas palabras mágicas eran falsas!!"exclamó mentalmente Johan llorando cómicamente viendose que una parte de su infancia se había acabado...pero luego notaría algo dejando de ver a su hermano y al hombre de blanco,cerca de él y su madre había lo que parecía ser...un manga de Dragon Ball,pero este tenía una portada diferente,pero a Johan no le dio importancia,pero este niño estaba más que emocionado ya que podría ver como es la diferencia entre manga y anime

"Un manga de dragon ball!,lo necesito pero...si mi mama se da cuenta,no lo tendré..que hago?!"pensaría el higashikata menor pensando en algo pero como estaba tan consentrado no se había dado cuenta de que el mismo brazo lentamente comenzaba a aparecer junto con el otro brazo formando una X para luego abrirse,haciendo que por unos momentos todo el ambiente cambió de color,para luego verse que todo estaba parado como si no se moviera nad,el pelinegro al abrir los ojos se quedó confuso pero con sorpresa,ya que nada se movía,todo parecía estatua

"Quedan 5 segundos..."dijo una voz grave en la cabeza de Johan sorprendiendose por que no veía a nadie

"Quien...decir...eso?!"exclamó mirando a los lados no viendo a nadie

"Si vas a tomar el manga hazlo ya!,no queda mucho tiempo!"dijo otra voz un poco menos hostil que la otra pero similar

El niño no perdió más tiempo y rápidamente,tomaría el manga y regresaría a su lugar para que luego todo volviera a la normalidad

"(Que rayos fue eso?...por breves momentos todo se paró...espera,la única manera que sé en la que se puede parar todo sería detener la tierra,pero para eso hay que detener el...tiempo...ya entendí!,no es que todo se haya parado,el tiempo fue el que paró!,ya sé!,la habilidad del del brazo que aparece al lado mío,es el de detener el tiempo!)"diría mental Johan con sus pupíla de estrellas feliz mientras que oía aplausos de 3 personas por haberlo averiguado a pesar de ser un niño

Después de ese suceso Tomoko y Johan se retiraron de la zona,pero ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta,que desde arriba,D los estaba observando,viendose que este tenía un poco rota la máscara mostrando su ojo izquierdo,para luego este retirarse

Con Josuke y Jotaro

**(NDA:aquí Josuke ya se habría chingado a los bravucones)**

"Dame un respiro...este sujeto..."diría Jotaro acercándose a Josuke a lo que el higashikata mayor solo volteó confuso,para luego asustarse por la repentina salida de la tortuga

"Ay,que susto!,pero si solo era la tortuga..."diría Josuke calmandose un poco

"Higashikata Josuke,nacistes en 1983,tu madre se llama Tomoko,tu hermano menor se llama Johan,te obtuvo a los 21 y asistía a la universidad de tokio,tanto tu como tu hermano han vivido aquí desde que nacieron,en 1987,tuvistes una fiebre inexplicable,durante los siguientes 50 días nadie estaba seguro de que sobrevivirías,tu padre se llama..."diría Jotaro para luego pensar..."denme un respiro es mas difícil de lo que pensé"

"Tu padre se llama Joseph Joestar..."terminaría de decir Jotaro haciendo que a Josuke le llamara la atención por un momento ya que,a diferencia de él,Johan también tenía como apellido Joestar,pero no le dio importancia por el momento

"Ahora tiene 79 años y es el fundador de inmobiliarias Joestar..."diría Jotaro

"He oído hablar de él,es un magnate de los bienes raíces en Estados Unidos"pensaría Koichi

"Se encuentra bien de salud,pero cuando me encargaron ver como dividir su herencia,descubrí que tenía 2 hijos en japón,osea,tú y tu hermano menor Johan,ni siquiera el viejo sabía al respeto,ese viejo de porquería,aunque juró que solo amaría a su esposa,acabo de encontrar al hijo que tuvo a sus 62 años por una aventura que tuvo aquí,perdón talvez dije de más,soy Kujo Jotaro,¿cómo decirlo?,en términos estrictos soy tu sobrino,que extraño..."terminaría de decir su biblia Jotaro

"¿Mi sobrino?,claro,mucho gusto..."diría Josuke aún procesando la información

"Hablemos en el camino"diría Jotaro

Aquí sucedería lo de la historia original con la diferencia de que Jotaro le diría a Josuke que su hermano también tendría un tercio de la herencia Joestar cuando este crezca,también nos saltaremos la parte en el que Josuke se disculpa por causar un alboroto,también nos situaremos unos momentos después de la mini pelea de Josuke y Jotaro,justo cuando Jotaro le da un putazo a Josuke y hace que las chicas se mojen como una cascada

"Han pasado 10 años pero...pude detener el tiempo por medio segundo,nadie hubiera muerto,pero alguien resultaría mal..."pensaría Jotaro

"De pie Josuke"diría Jotaro

"Está bien..."diría Josuke

"Aunque,lo que dijistes hace unos momentos,confirmó algo que pasó en la mañana"diría Josuke llamando la atención de Jotaro

"Y esa cosa que sería?"preguntó Jotaro

"De que mi hermano si tiene un STAND"respondería Josuke

"A decir verdad esa es una de otras razones por la que vine...la razón de tu hermano es esta..."diría Jotaro mostrándole una foto de Johan,pero Josuke se sorprendió ya que,a diferencia de otras fotos que le habían tomado a Johan,la foto de Johan que tenía Jotaro,mostraba el STAND de Johan,o mejor dicho,los STAND de Johan,ya que en la imagen se veía a Johan,abriendo una lata de jugo de manzana con su mano mientras que veía a otro lado,pero esta mano tenía garras junto a la piel un poco escamosa similar a un reptil,pero el Stand más llamativo era el que estaba detrás de él,era un STAND humanoide,por lo que vió en la foto, es alto y tiene una apariencia muy musculosa. Lleva un casco que cubre su rostro hasta por debajo del lugar de su nariz, inclinado en un ángulo pronunciado desde la base de su frente a un pico situado por encima de la parte trasera de su cabeza a lo largo de la mitad de su altura, dejando su rostro en un triángulo invertido visible al frente; un tanto similar a la Corona Roja del Bajo Egipto. Lleva lo que parecen pequeñoscilindros de buceogemelos en su espalda, conectados a través de cortos cables con bordes dobles en la parte trasera de su máscara; asegurada por correas gruesas, desde la parte posterior de su cintura sobre ambos sus hombros hasta su frente. En el dorso de ambas manos lleva la forma de una sencilla cara de reloj. Su barbilla tenía un emblema de flecha hacia abajo, la base de su abdomen, su entrepierna poseen emblemas de corazón,sus rodillas al contrario tenían una D. Con placas en sus espinillas, su calzado consiste en botas con dedos puntiagudos

(NDA:aquí pondré que Johan usa inconcientemente su STAND,osea,no sabe aún como son su Stand en apariencia física,tambien que el Za Warudo de Johan,tiene más similitud en el de Dio que el de Diego,pero del anime,¿por qué?,pues a decir verdad,me gustó mucho el color negro que le pusieron a este STAND en el anime)

"Pero qué?!,ese es el STAND de Johan?!...a decir verdad se parece a Crazy Diamond..."diría Josuke sorprendido por ver la forma del Stand de su hermanito

"Por si no lo sabes,ese STAND le perteneció a alguien muy peligroso,pero eso no es importante por ahora(...si no lo ha despertado completamente...)...también vine por otra razón..."diría Jotaro mostrando una foto mostrando una clase de Stand que parecía estar hecho de agua haciendo que Josuke se fijara en la foto

"Se aproxima algo extremadamente peligroso,cuando el viejo Joseph trató de tomar una foto espiritual de ti,solo obtuvo esto y la foto de tu hermano. No sabemos por que,pero debe ser un usuario de STAND...no tiene que ver conigo,pero quería que las vieras,estás advertido..."diría Jotaro mientras que Josuke veía las fotos con atención para luego Jotaro quitarselas haciendo que Josuke voltee a verlo

"Si llegas a verlo,no te le acerques,llamar a la policía no servirá de nada,no pierdas la compostura si te lo encuentras, saldras lastimado como ahora"terminaría de decir Jotaro

"¡AH!, ¡la ceremonia de ingreso!" Diría Koichi haciendo que Josuke se impactara para luego ver el reloj y ver que ya se les estaba siendo tarde

"¡Solo miren la hora!,no quiero pensar en que me hará mi madre si llego tarde!"diría Josuke corriendo pero luego se detendría para ver a Koichi

"Koichi,cierto?,vamos!"exclamó Josuke haciendo que Koichi lo siguiera a lo que Jotaro solo daría vuelta hacia el lado contrario comenzando a caminar

**"El segundo hombre fue este,Higashikata Josuke,su personalidad puede pasar de manso a colérico y es impredecible,su situación familiar es complicada...y eso que nos acabamos de conocer"narraría Koichi riendo nerviosamente**

"Yare yare...Higashikata Josuke...que tipo más extraño,Mi gorra...se reparó?,su STAND puede corregir las cosas que fueron destruidas?,si hubiera golpeado mi cara...es de temer,pero si lo veo como un posible aliado,lo veo como alguien de fiar...si ignoro su personalidad claro...espero que esta foto no tenga que ver con josuke..."diría Jotaro viento la foto de Angelo

"Pero..."diría Jotaro viendo ahora la foto de Johan

"Preocupantemente,este niño podría no tener el control de sus STAND...maldicón,no puedo creer aún que el STAND de DIO haya aparecido en este niño,pero según el viejo y yo,este niño...podría tener 2 o más de un STAND...podría ser peligroso cuando crezca...pero si lo veo en otro lado,sería un gran aliado y soporte...por si acaso debo que vigilarlo...y debo que averiguar de como el STAND de DIO se manifestó en este niño y por que tiene una punta dorada en su cabello...también debo averiguar si este niño está conciente de sus poderes y si sabe controlarlos..."diría Jotaro mientras que recordaba su batalla con cierto Vampiro Fisicoculturista Bisexual que tiene a un planeta con esteroides como STAND,mientras que ahora en la residencia higashikata se veía a Johan con su pijama de dinosaurio puesta completamente(básicamente,la pijama tiene una capucha que vendría siendo la boca o la cabeza del dinosaurio),completamente dormido con unos peluches de dinosaurios pero...Johan se encontraba murmurando una cosa...

"Wryyy..."murmuraba el menor de los Joestar actualmente,pero su sueño,mejor dicho,pensamiento era otra cosa

"(Piensa...cómo es que comenzastes a ver cosas extrañas como los STAND de golpe,hace unas semanas todo era normal,pero desde que una flecha me dio en el cuello,comencé a ver cosas raras...un momento,eso es!,la flecha!,de algun modo esa flecha tenía un extraño poder y por eso ahora estoy viendo cosas raras!)"se dijo Johan mentalmente mientras qu dormía

"(Pero por qué cuando pasó eso,uno de mis pelos obtuvo una punta dorada,y por que ví a 2 hombres rubios y a un pelinegro que se parecía a Son Goku de dragon Ball,solo que estaba decaído?)"se preguntó Johan antes de dejar eso de lado y seguir durmiendo

**FIN CAPÍTULO UNO**

**Muy bien,dos capítulos en uno,premio doble :v,por cierto,por si se lo preguntan,Johan si tendrá un STAND propio,pero este se manifestará de manera natural,también que...cuando Johan crezca, como creen que Johan será?,tendrá pareja?(y cuál sería?),que tanto poder tendrá Johan a sus 14 a 16 años?,por que a Dante le gusta aparecer en historias diferentes a la suya?(bueno esa nunca la sabremos :v)**


	2. Desgracia,Aqua Necklace y Scary Monsters

A decir verdad hace unas semanas descubrí que que la versión en inglés de Johan es John,la versión en español es Juan y la versión en italiano es Giovanni,por cierto,olvidé mencionar de que Johan también es reencarnación(o sucesor) de otra persona además de Dio Diego y Goku,pero eso se verá más adelante

Episodio 2:desgracia,y Aqua Necklace

Hace unas semanas,Higashikata Johan Joestar no era más que un niño normal de 2 años,con la diferencia que este tenía una resistencia que no era normal para esa edad,además de haber nacido con 3 marcas de nacimiento,una de ellas era una marca de estrella en el hombro de color negro metálico o plateado,otras marcas de nacimiemto era que había nacido con unas marcas que eran 2 palabras que decían "DIO" cada una, todo era normal hasta que en una noche antes de dormir...Johan se preparaba para dormir,pero este sentía un mal presentimiento,a lo que el se había cubrido con la manta de su cama,a lo que el menor de los Joestar y Higashikata volteaba a varios lados para luego ver a un hombre que parecía un estudiante asustándolo por la sorpresa,el hombre era rubio con un conjunto de ropa azul con la palabra Trillión escrita en una de sus mangas,Johan también notó que el hombre traía un arco y una flecha,el niño,aunque no sabía mucho de los arcos y flechas,sabía que se usaban para matar,el hombre apuntó la flecha hacia Johan quien se asustó e iba a gritar pero en eso el hombre disparó la flecha atravesando el cuello del niño a lo que de la nada una serie de luces comenzaron a brillar con intensidad iluminando la habitación para que todo se calmara de golpe,mientras que se veía a un Johan con los ojos en blanco mientras que salían lágrimas,pero en eso,uno de los mechones de Johan obtiene una punta de color dorado para luego las lágrimas desaparecer y las pupílas de Johan aparecieran de nuevo estando este jadeando

"Estás vivo...felicidades.."diría el sujeto tomando con su mano la flecha haciendo que Johan lo mire

"Significa que tienes lo necesario,de lo contrario,estarías muerto..."diría el sujeto,Johan no podía hacer nada más que mirar ya que este no podia sentir nada,ni siquiera sus piernas(...Johnny eres tú?)

"Acabas de obtener un talento...no,mejor dicho,he extraído talentos de tu alma.."diría de nuevo el sujeto comenzando a sacar la flecha

"Los criminales son más aptos a poseerlo...me refiero al don que el hombre llamado DIO bautizó como STAND..."terminaría de decir el hombre sacando por completo la flecha,justo cuando la retiró del cuerpo los dientes(que por cierto,habían aparecido) de Johan se convirtieron en dientes tan afilados como una sierra,sus uñas se convirtieron en garras,escamas comenzaron a salir,y una cola de reptil con la palabra DIO comenzaría a aparecer,pero,también comenzaba a aparecer unas enredaderas de un color escarlata con espinas,y por breves momentos,una figura humanoide,pero en eso,Johan se quedó inconciente con una cicatriz en el cuello

"Felicidades...salistes bien dotado,se podría decir que fuistes elegido para un propósito..."diría el sujeto antes de irse de ahí

Después de ese día,Johan cambió completamente,comenzaba a caminar bien,entendía las palabras,y desde niño le gustó la música y el anime,osea,fue un otaku desde su infancia xD

Actualidad

Se veía como Johan estaba frente a la televisión con el manga en mano para ver la diferencia entre anime y manga de dragon ball

"(Muy bien,veamos que es mejor,manga o anime)"diría el niño prendiendo la tele y comenzando a comparar con anime y manga,viendo que la diferencia principal era el relleno y la censura

"(Muy bien,creo que eso es todo...aunque creo que en el manga salen más cosas...)"diría Johan antes de ver el manga e ir a la siguiente página,a lo que este se confundió,ya que en la siguiente página había una firma de una sola letra... "D?",se preguntó el niño,para luego seguir la página y ver una lista de técnicas tanto de Hammon y de Ki

"(Creo que quien quiera que sea D...me cae bien ahora...)"se pensaría Johan antes de intentar aprender las técnicas,logrando algunas como levitar un poco y hacer esferas de energía,pero solo podía hacer esferas en sus dedos

"(Rayos,es más difícil de lo que pensé...bueno,la terrible verdad de que en el que en el anime todo se ve más fácil que en la vida real)"pensaría Johan en el suelo cansadito asi nomás

"(Bueno veré que hace mi abuelo,seguro ya debe estar llegando)"diría Johan saliendo de su habitación,el saiyajin iba a ir a la sala pero vería que su hermano que ya había llegado estaba hablando por el teléfono

"(Que yo sepa mi hermano aún no tiene amigos...con quien estará hablando?...)"se preguntaría el niño pero por alguna razón desde la distancia que estaba podía oír lo que hablaban,incluso la voz del teléfono

"Así que pareció que el STAND había poseído al hombre...o simplemente se encontraba dentro de él y no me atacó."decía Josuke mientras se peinaba el cabello

"Viste a Angelo cerca?el hombre de la foto."preguntaría Jotaro

"(El hombre de Blanco?por qué estará hablando con mi hermano?)"se preguntaba Johan

"No...el no estaba...maldición,que pelo más rebelde"diría Josuke aún peinándose

"(...pues usa gel para cabello,no es difícil Big Bro..."se diría Johan con sus ojos entrecerrados

"En sí su STAND es débil,pero puede controlarse desde lejos,es del tipo que puede entrar en el cuerpo de las personas...iré a tu casa..."diría Jotaro sorprendiendo tanto a Josuke como a Johan

"(El hombre de blanco...vendrá a esta casa?...)"se preguntaba Johan

"Ahora?"preguntaría Josuke sorprendido

"No comas ni bebas nada,eso incluye ducharte..."diría Jotaro

"(No es cierto!,olerá peor que un zorrillo...!)"pensaria Johan,pero por alguna extraña razón,sentía un mal presentimiento,en eso ve a donde su madre,fijaría su vista vista en la boca de Tomoko para luego ver a una clase de humanoide hecho de agua

"(Un hombre de agua?!,no,eso es imposible...no me digas que eso...es el STAND del que hablaba el hombre de blanco!)"se diría mentalmente Johan alterado preocupandose por la seguridad de su madre

Después de unos momentos,Josuke se dio cuenta del STAND a lo que se acercó a su madre dialogando levemente con Tomoko después de eso se pondría detrás de ella sacando a Crazy Diamond

"(Que es lo que hará?...espera,no puede ser que vaya a...!)"pensaría Johan antes de que Crazy D atravesara el estómago de Tomoko haciendo que Johan se alterara y de un pequeño grito a lo que se tapó su boca con sus manos..."(hay un agujero en mi madre!,hay un agujero en el estómago de mi madre!)"pensaría Johan alterado,pero luego vio que crazy D tenía en su mano un frazco para luego retirar su mano viendo que su madre ya no tenía el agujero y que el stand enemigo estaba en el frazco

"(Uff,que bueno...)"suspiraría Johan

Momentos después...

"(Veamos...)"se decía Johan mientras que leía varios líbros sobre física y matematicas,el higashikata estaría leyendo mientras que Josuke estaba jugando video-juegos pero de vez en cuando agitaría la botella para asegurarse de que aqua necklace siguiera así,despues de eso Tomoko se iría de la casa mientras que se vería a Angelo maldiciendo a Josuke diciendo cosas típicas de villano bien malo como que lo matará a él junto con toda su familia,pero en eso vería que Riohei había llegado recordando cuando este lo había arrestado,pero en eso Josuke oye el sonido de un carro suponiendo que era Jotaro,a lo que iría hacia la puerta para abrirle,pero,desafortunadamente,Angelo aprovechó el momento para que aqua necklace cambiara de apariencia a la del color de una cerveza

"(Bueno,normalmente un niño de mi edad no debería estar leyendo esto pero...desde que me dio esa flecha he tenido costumbres que no solía tener...eso y ver cosas como los STAND que si mal me equivoco son algo así como la manifestación del alma de una persona,también ví que en Dragon ball,si se estudia desde niño y eres listo,puedes entrar a la mejor escuela y tener una vida asegurada...bueno aunque eso de estudiar no parece nada con la saga de Majin buu...)"diría Johan,pero en eso,vió que su abuelo iba a tomar un frazco de cerveza,primero no le dió importancia,pero recordó Josuke había encerrado al STAND enemigo en ese frasco

"(Ay No!,esa botella...esa botella tiene al STAND de agua dentro,mi abuelo lo tomó OH MY GOD!,espera poe qué dije lo último?)"dijo Johan para ver horrorizado como su abuelo comenzaba de moverse de una manera algo inhumana,para luego aqua necklaze salir del cuerpo ya sin vida de Riohei para luego ver a Johan con una sonrisa asesina mientras que este aún estaba en shock por el momento...eso y que un poco de sangre había caído en su cara teniendo este sus ojos en forma de corazón roto

(NDA:...wey...el traaumaaa...el traaauma alavergaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaqaaaáaaaa :v!!!!,y si se lo preguntan,Johan no puede usar sus STAND a voluntad solo con una emoción fuerte como un susto o alegría extrema...y por que Johan no usa sus poderes de saiyajin,simple,Johan no es uno,a diferencia Goku,Vegeta,Black y D,Johan es humano,pero eso no le quita de que tenga algunas cosas como el potencial y el metabolismo...creo que me salí del tema,sigamos.)

"(Mi abuelo...está muerto?,ese tipo,lo mató)"pensaría Johan sin darse cuenta de Neck lace ya estaba a centrímetros de entrar a su boca,pero en eso Johan se alteraría de golpe haciendo que un brazo dorado Golpeara a Necklace varias veces mientras que se oía un "MUDA!" regrasandolo al cadáver,seguido de eso el tiempo se detendría viendose que ahora Johan estaba escondido dentro de un mueble que por algun extraño apoyo argumentativo a la trama era impermiable,pero Johan no se había dado cuenta de cuando usó a The World,pero en eso sale del shock,trataría de procesar lo que pasó,pero al no procesarlo todo y de quien podría haberle pertenecido el STAND asesino,se frustró de ello, para luego romper en llanto por su abuelo,sin darse cuenta de que unas raíces con espinas rojas y otras con forma de cadena comenzaban a rodear a Johan

"(Cálmate,cálmate Johan...)"diría una de las voces que Johan solía oír

"(Que me calme?,mi abuelo acaba de ser asesinado frente a mis ojos!,como eso me va a calmar?!)"diría Johan alterado

"(Sé que es difícil...lo digo por experiencia...yo también perdí a mi abuelo...de hecho,por no poder controlarme lo terminé matando...)"diría la voz sorprendiendo a Johan

"(Seguistes...adelante?)"preguntaría Johan

"(Claro mi niño,fue doloroso el enterrarlo,pero en ese momento me prometí que me haría más fuerte para no tener esa misma debilidad,pasé muchos años luchando entrenando,ganando,perdiendo,pero nunca me rendí,si quieres proteger a tus seres queridos como a tu madre,tu también deberías hacerte fuerte,no crees?)"reiría levemente la voz con un tono que hizo que Johan se tranquilizara y tuviera en su mente esas palabras

"(Para proteger a mi madre debo ser fuerte...)"se diría el niño para luego ver las espinas y las cadenas que por alguna extraña razón lo hacían sentir cómodo y calmado,para luego ver que su mano por unos momentos se volvió escamosa

(NDA:para que Johan no esté tan roto haré que The World solo se manifieste para evitar que su usuario muera o sufra gran cantidad de daño hasta que madure mentalmente,y también,hay mucha razón para que Johan llore así,siendo que la principal es que Johan literalmente es un niño que no tiene más de 2 años,osea,literalmente es un niño de no más de 2 años que literalmente vio morir a su abuelo cayendole sangre en su cara,sigamos)

Mientras tanto con Josuke...

"Josuke,toma la botella y sube al auto,llevemosla a un lugar seguro"diría Jotaro fuera del coche

"Si.."diría Josuke pero al voltear se alteraría ya que la botella estaba abierta para luego voltear y ver el cadaver de su abuelo todo ensangrentado

"A-abuelo..."exclamó Josuke para luego ver salir del cuerpo de su abuelo a aqua necklace con una sonrisa de malicia

"Higashikata Josuke!,esto te lo buscastes!,esto es tu culpa por no mantenerme vigilado!"diría Aqua Necklace mientras que Josuke se comenzaba a enfadar,"se te subieron los humos!,adoro ver como los engreidos como tú se sumen en la desesperación!,¡jajajaja!"terminaría de decir el STAND de Angelo para luego recibir unos "DORARARARARARARA!"por parte del Crazy Diamond de Josuke mandándolo a volar a la ventana

"Eso estuvo cerca...eres muy fuerte...pero sigues siendo un engreído,te mantendré vigilado a tí y a tu hermano,no le perdonaré ese golpe!"diría Necklace escapando,en eso Jotaro entraría rápido

"Abrió la botella,pero no hay problema,lo puedo curar"diría Josuke usando a Crazy Diamond curando las heridas de su abuelo,pero este no se movería

"No...no puede ser...he hecho esto varias veces,incluso curé el brazo roto de un amigo y una pierna rota de Johan..."diría Josuke agarrando el cuerpo de su abuelo

"Vamos abuelo!,me enojaré si es una de tus bromas!,es que acaso la ronda nocturna te dejó muy cansado?!,ya acabó el juego de querer asustarnos!"diría o gritaría un poco el mayor de los Higashikata negando la realidad

"Josuke..."diría Jotaro poniendo su mano en el hombro de Josuke

"Su-sus heridas ya fueron..."diría Josuke pero miraría a Jotaro

"Una vez que una vida es tomada,ya no puede regresar..."diría Jotaro a lo que Josuke lentamente se levantaría con la mirada ensombresida

"Protegió esta ciudad por 35 años...cuando vió en las noticias lo que parecía obra de angelo,tenía la mirada de un hombre que protegía su ciudad..."diría Josuke apretando su puño con fuerza

"Angelo a matado a demasiadas víctimas que imclusive algunas aún no han sido encontradas...es su pasatiempo,ahora...su objetivo ahora son tu madre,tu hermano y tú..."diría Jotaro seriamente

"Yo...protegeré a mi madre y a mi hermano en su lugar..."diría Josuke con determinación pero ahora vería que Johan no estaba por ahí

"Ahora que lo pienso...en donde se metió Johan..."diría Josuke comenzando a buscar para ver que un mueble tenía un leve brillo rojo,llamando la curiosidad de Jotaro,cuando abrieron el mueble,se sorprendieron al ver lo que parecía un capullo rojo

"Un capullo?..."se preguntaría Josuke para que con Crazy Diamond agarrara el capullo,pero al ver el tamaño pensó en quien podría estar dentro para saber más o menos quien era

"Johan?...estás ahí?"diría Josuke con un tono de confusión,en eso,las espinas se abrirían en una parte mostrando a Johan que tenía la cara intrigado al ver su mano escamosa

"Menos mal estás bien..."diría Josuke calmandose pero vería que en la cara de Johan estaría sangre ajena,"...lo vistes...cuando lo mataron...los vistes..."

Unos días después

Después de que concluyera el funeral...pasaron 3 días,el cielo estaba nublado,se veía como la mano de Johan estaba sacando las espinas y las cadenas pero esta vez un poco más estable

"(No sé por qué...pero algo me dice que toque la cámara con mi mano así)"diría Johan viendo una cámara,en eso el niño pondría su mano en la cámara,sacando una foto,al sacarla,vería la foto de Angelo

"(Este es el asesino de mi abuelo...)"diría Johan pero vería el arbol

"(Espera...este arbol lo conozco...)"diría Johan viendo la ventana un arbol,pero,en ese momento,la vista de Johan cambió,ya que ahora podía ver de cierta forma a Angelo..."que me está pasando...?"diría Johan para ver su reflejo y notar que su ojo ahora era naranja con la palabra "Turbo" en él,y la palabra "DIO"debajo de este

"(Mi ojo...no...el asesino...está ahí...)"diría Johan dejando para otro día lo de su ojo para volver a ver al arbol sin notar que sus manos se volvían escamozas con garras desprendiendo una clase de gas,comenzando a formar unas criaturas que parecían dinosaurios,el niño solo abrió la ventana con lo que pudo dejando salir a los dinos hacia el arbol mientras que este se decía para él mismo"(creo que el libro decía que esta habilidad se llamaba...Scary Monsters...)"

Resumidamente pasaría lo de la historia original,de la pelea de Josuke y su Crazy Diamon con Jotaro y su Star Platinum nerfeado contra Neck Lace,pero antes de que Josuke usara su ingenio de atrapar a Necklace con un guante,Angelo terminó siendo atacado por los Dino de Scary Monsters notandose eso reflejado en aqua necklace,tambien Josuke descubriendo que Johan había enviado a los dinos al ver la palabra DIO en estos,siendo que Johan terminó siendo cargado como saco de Papa mientras que Josuke le decía que no debería ser tan sádico para su edad;después de eso,siguió la historia original hasta la parte en la que acorralan a angelo en una roca

"No pensarán en matarme,verdad?!,puede que haya escapado a mi condena de muerte pero solo por que la ley japonesa me haya declarado culpable no signifoca que haya sido yo!,Josuke aunque maté a abuelo de los dos no tienes el derecho de matarme,sino terminarías siendo como yo!"diría en deseperación angelo para luego su brazo ser roto por un puñetazo de Crazy D para luego quedar unida a la piedra

"NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRME QUE PUEDO HACER Y QUE NO!...no serás ejecutado,ni regresarás a prisión..."diría Josuke enojado

"Josuke te dejo el resto..."diría Jotaro

"Que...que piensan hacerme infelices?!"diría Angelo aterrado

"Te arrepentirás eternamente...por todos los que matastes,¡Incluído mi abuelo!"diría Josuke mientras que le daba un Dorarararara a Angelo uniendolo con la piedra,"terminarás viviendo en la ciudad que mi abuelo protegió..."terminaría de decir Josuke mientras que Johan lo veía con estrellitas pensando que se vió increíble

"Debo decir que este tipo está bastante loco..."diría Jotaro

"Concuerdo con usted señor de blanco..."diría Johan inconcientemente,siendo que cuando habló no lo hizo con la boca,sino que al parecer lo hizo telepáticamente ya que su tono de voz era similar a la de un adolecente y se escuchaba con un eco,haciendo que Josuke lo viera con sorpresa ya que lo había dicho muy fluído,eso y que fue el pensamiento de Johan,pero en ese momento Johan volteó hacia Jotaro y telepáticamente dijo "y ahora tu siguiente línea será...Yare Yare Daze..."

"Yare Yare Daze..."diría Jotaro para sorprenderse de que Johan lo había adivinado,tal y como su abuelo lo hace

**Continuara...**


	3. capítulo 3:punto de vista y un pedófilo?

"(Han pasado unas semanas desde que Angelo se convirtió en una clase de monumento histórico para Morioh,aunque también descubrí que mis STAND no son míos,sino que les pertenecieron a unas personas antes de que yo naciera,bueno más o menos,solo sé más o menos quién es uno de ellos gracias a que el hombre de blanco me lo dijo,Dio Brando,un vampiro que fue adoptado por la Familia Joestar hace más de 100 años,al parecer por lo que me dijo el hombre de blanco,DIO,en sus ansias de tener más poder,rechazó su humanidad,y gracias a una clase de máscara por lo que entendí,se convirtió en un vampiro,tiempo después fue derrotado por el quien sería mi bisabuelo,el cual DIO robó su cuerpo logrando sobrevivir,después de despertar,consiguió gracias a una flecha,el STAND que detiene el tiempo,si yo no lo he logrado desarrolar todavía,eso quiere decir que ese STAND debe ser increíblemente poderoso,pero...por qué siento que quiero,no...necesito más poder?,más importante aún,por que me llama la atención esa flecha,no lo sé...pero averiguaré ese secreto...pero,tengo entendido de que Jotaro peleó contra DIO,el debe saber algo...pero me preguntó de que como sabía el nombre de DIO a lo que yo tuve que dar una mentirita que era de que cuando Angelo lo mencionó...mejor lo olvido,aunque,que yo sepa Josuke hizo otro amigo además de Koichi,veamos...creo que se llamaba

...Okulazu?,Okalasu?...Okuyasu,si,ese es el nombre,y después de unos días se fueron a un restaurante italiano,también hubo un incidente con un mangaka,no sé si es hombre o mujer,creo que es mujer,días después finalmente conocí a mi padre...bueno aunque mi nerviosismo aún seguía,digo,como alguien va a reaccionar a la cara de su padre por primera vez?,oh no...aunque ya pasó eso me va dar un ataque de pánico)"estaría pensando Johan hasta que...

"(Aunque también me comi la flecha...)"seguiría pensando Johan

Flashback

(NDA:supongamos que Akira Otoishi tenía la flecha antes de ir al barco)

Josuke después de que derrotara a Akira con su Crazy Diamond,tras dar el último golpe a Red Hot Chilli Pepper se le fue de la mano la flecha cayendole en los pies de Johan a lo que este lo recogió,y por qué el estaba ahí?,Josuke no podía dejar solo a Johan

"Bien Johan,ahora dame la flecha,aunque por alguna razón no está el arco,talvez en el cuerpo de Akira aún esté..."diría Josuke sonriéndole pero vería que el estaba nervioso ya que no sabía si darle la flecha a Josuke o no,ya que a veces se le olvida las cosas,este por no encontrar una decisión se comió(o tragó)la flecha haciendo que Josuke y Koichi Palidecieran al ver esa acción,hasta sus inquilinos se quedaron callados

"Se comió la flechaaaaaaaaaa?!"ese fue el grito de Josuke y Koichi que se oyó en toda Morioh

Fin Flashback

"Johan...Johan!,estás ahí?"una voz interrumpiría los pensamientos de Johan a lo que este volteó para ver a una niña que aparentaba ser unos años mayor que él,como entre 6 a 8 años

"Que...pasó?"preguntó Johan de manera confusa

"Estuvistes viendo ese peluche de dinosaurio como si de un enemigo mortal se tratase..."diría la niña

"Noobmaster..."diría en susurro el niño poniendo Cara a lo Rambo,pero se daría cuenta de lo que la niña quería decir

El menor de los higashikata la vería para luego cerrar sus ojos para abrirlos mostrando su ojo amarillento y comenzar a hablar telepáticamente como en el cap pasado

(NDA:imagínense la voz telepática de Johan como una mezcla entre el Acertijo de Batman Arkham Knight y Error Sans)

"Lo que pasa es que,desde que esa flecha me dió me ocurrieron varias cosas de golpe,digo,ni siquiera tenía tantos dientes,es más,ni si quiera sabía hacer esto,pero ahora tengo una conciencia grande y hasta tengo un colmillo..."diría Johan recostandose boca abajo

"Digo,también me doy cuenta de que al parecer tengo almas de otras personas...y al parecer sus STANDS..."diría Johan ahora pensándosela

"Qué es un STAND?"preguntó la niña

"Básicamente,es la manera de como tu alma se manifiesta en una forma física,por ejemplo,el STAND de mi hermano se llama Crazy Diamond,el de tu padre es Star Platinum y al parecer 2 de los míos se llaman Scary Monsters...y creo que el otro debe llamarse Za Warudo,ya que si STAR PLATINUM cuando detiene el tiempo se tiene que decir Za Warudo,debo suponer que el za warudo debe venir de otro STAND así que supongo que debería llamar al otro Za Watudo..."respondería Johan mientras que ahora sacaba sus espinas/cadenas

"Pero este no sé como llamarlo..."diría Johan algo intrigado y frustrado al no saber que nombre poner

"Veamos...su apariencia son de unas espinas,hermit Scarlet?,no...The passion?,no aún eres muy menor para saber que significa...veamos...ya sé!,que tal...THE CHAIN!?"diría la niña con estrellitas en sus ojos

Los ojos de Johan cambiarían a un reloj de arena para luego cambiar a un terminando en estrellas

"Me gusta!,y tiene que ver con el STAND,aunque también me recuerda a una canción que escuché con el mismo nombre"diría Johan inconcientemente moviendo una cola de dinosaurio en señal de estar feliz pero notaría que la niña lo vio

"Espera...Jolyne...tu...puedes verlos?"diría Johan confuso

"Em...si...por qué la pregunta...y por qué esta cola es exageradamente suave?"diría Jolyne agarrando la cola de Johan pero este por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de caer al suelo como si esto le hubiera pasado una vez,haciendolo

"Wow!,que te pasa estás herido?!"exclamaría la niña al ver caer al que técnicamente sería su tío-abuelo aún sosteniendo la cola

"No lo sé solo quise caerme...me siento como Goku cuando le agarran su colita..."diría Johan para luego responder..."y pregunté lo anterior ya que solo los usuarios de STAND pueden verlos"

Y si se preguntan como llegamos a esto pues...

Hace unas semanas

3 días después de lo sucedido con Angelo,Johan estaba durmiendo bien agusto en su cuarto...específicamente en el sofá,de repente oye la puerta abrirse para luego ser cargado...el niño se despertaría para ver al hombre de blanco que había hecho que se sentara en el sofá gracias a su STAND STAR PLATINUM

"Si mal me equivoco tu nombre era Johan,no es así?"diría Jotaro a lo que el niño asintió aún somnoliento

"Tu hermano Josuke me dejó Tiempo para que hablara contigo,por lo que pasó con angelo sé que puedes hablar sin necesidad de abrir la boca,esto será rápido así que te haré algunas preguntas..."diría Jotaro a lo que Johan volvería a asentir

"Cómo era la flecha que vistes?..."preguntaría Jotaro sacando una libreta y un lapiz para tomar nota

"(Hum...por lo poco que ví era una flecha dorada con bordes plateados...ah!,y tenía un agujero encima...)"diría Johan recordando como era la flecha mientras que Jotaro tomaba nota y hacía un dibujo de la apariencia de la flecha con Star Platinum

"Cuando sobrevivistes a la flecha,vistes tu STAND?"preguntaría Jotaro

"(De hecho creo que fueron más de uno)"diría Johan llamando la atención de este

"Descríbelos..."diría Jotaro

"(...veamos...al principio me comenzaron a salir escamas en mis manos,sentía como mis dientes comenzaban a agarrar filo,y sentí una cola,pero decían una palabra varias veces,aunque después de eso,mis espinas y cadenas salieron en forma de enredaderas,creo que este ya lo vió,pero el último fue el más raro...)"diría Johan

"Cuál era la palabra que decía esa "cola"?..."diría Jotaro comenzando a suponer cual era la palabra a lo que Johan solo dijo una palabra...

"(DIO...esa era la palabra...DIO)"diría Johan haciendo que Jotaro afilara su vista al niño haciendo que Johan fuera levemente intimidado pero por alguna razón sentía que debía demostrar que estaba intimidado,sino que debía mostrar otra cosa,a lo que por un momento,el Ojo derecho de Johan cambió a amarillo y el izquierdo comenzó a Girar hasta cambiar de color con la palabra Turbo y la palabra Dio en su mejilla para luego este calmarse y sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad,sin embargo,Jotaro había notado el cambio repentino de estado de Johan y con Star platinum dibujaría los ojos de Johan

"Cómo era el último STAND que viste antes de perder la conciencia?"preguntaría Jotaro

"(Al principio...*King Crimson Borra el tiempo*...pero después de un segundo...cambió completamente...)"diría Johan

"Cómo era?..."diría Jotaro dibujando al STAND que describió Johan y pensando en un nombre para colocarlo pero luego pensó,que Johan debería ser quien lo nombre

"Se metió en una clase de armardura dorada con toques de Flecha y corazones y letras de color verde..."respondió Johan para oír un suspiro de molestia por parte de Jotaro

"Dame un respiro...Johan,lo que estás experimentando podría ser que existe la posibilidad de que tienes el alma de varias personas viviendo en tu cuerpo,ya que,una persona solo puede usar un STAND,y al parecer,siendo una de ellas...podría ser la de un enemigo con el que peleé anteriormente..."diría Jotaro terminando de tomar nota

"Quién habrá sido?..."se preguntó ya hablando Johan en susurro

"Pero por lo que veo...parece tambien tienes almas de otras personas pero desconosco de quienes sean...talvez es por eso que puedes usar más de un STAND..."respondería Jotaro

"Ya terminé con mis preguntas pero ahora preguntate esto..."diría Jotaro a lo que los ojos de Johan se volvieron los signos de pregunta "?" En señal de que va a escuchar la respuesta

"Por qué lado estarás cuando tengas que decidir?,te lo explicaré así,cuando lanzas un dado tienes poca probabilidad de que te salga 6 a la primera,y si usas los 2 disminuyes,pero la probabilidad de que caiga el 6 aún existe,en este caso,la probabilidad de que tomes un camino,ya sea para bien o para mal,es infinita y sigue ahí...así que...qué camino elejirás cuando llegue la hora?..."haría esa pregunta Jotaro para retirarse apunto de dejar la sala dejando a un Johan pensativo de sus palabras pero...

"(NO ENTENDÍ NADA!!!!!!!)"gritaría frustrado el niño con sus ojos en X en su mente pero,Johan sabía de uno de sus STAND

"(Espere!)"exclamaría Johan haciendo que Jotaro se detuviera cuando iva a abrir la puerta de salida de la casa

"Qué quieres?"preguntaría Jotaro a lo que Johan pensaría demasiado lo que iva a decir hasta que finalmente lo dijo

"(Sé que esto puede sonar molesto para usted o no,pero me gustaría que me dijera lo que sepa de DIO,o quién es Dio Brando?)"preguntaría Johan a lo que Jotaro lo vería de forma detenida,si bien sabía de que Johan sabía la palabra DIO,Jotaro nunca le dijo del Nombre y apellido de Dio

"Cómo sabes ese nombre...?"preguntaría Jotaro a lo que Johan rápidamente pensaría en una mentirita

"(Bueno,lo sé ya que Angelo lo había dicho cuando lo estaban interrogando)"diría Johan sudando un poco nervioso aunque no se le notaba por su traje de Dino

"Y que me dices del apellido?,que yo sepa en ningún momento te dije ese apellido..."diría Jotaro afilando su vista

"(Bueno,pues,estaba analizando el nombre de Dio y pensé que si tuviera un apellido el Brando le quedaría,además de que me recuerda a un cantante que escuché cuando oí música por primera vez...)"respondería Johan mientras que Jotaro lo veía analíticamente

"Bien...te creeré esta vez,pero si haces algo extraño,sea lo que sea,lo sabré"diría Jotaro comenzando a Contar como era Dio y su Historia

De vuelta al tiempo actual

"Niños están aquí?..."preguntaría Josuke entrando a la sala después de ir a la cocina ya que el estaría Cuidando a Jolyne ya que Jotaro estaba investigando sucesos de asesinatos

Flashback

"Lo siento,sé que es repentino,pero necesito que cuides a alguien...solo por hoy"diría Jotaro viendo a un Josuke cargando a un Poker Johan

"Eh?,Jotaro?por qué estás siendo reservado?,y cuidar de quién?"preguntaría Josuke

"De mi hija,Jolyne..."diría Jotaro mientras que acariciaba el pelo de una Jolyne tímida o nerviosa,hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que...

"¡¿HIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"ese sería el grito de sorpresa de los dos Higashikata

"Si...mi esposa la acaba de enviar a Japón..."diría Jotaro

"Jo-Jotaro-San tienes una hija?!...es más estás casado?"preguntaría Josuke aún sorprendido

"Si..."diría Jotaro

"(Bueno eso es inesperado,nunca pensé que alguien tan serio como el hombre de blanco estuviera casado,siquiera que tuviera una hija)"pensaría Johan mientras que por alguna razón bajaba y caminaba como si fuera en 4 patas alrededor de Jolyne para volver a caminar en 2 pies por la curiosidad

"Em...soy Jolyne"diría Jolyne un poco más calmada y un poco curiosa por ver a Johan caminar usando sus manos como si fueran otras 2 patas

(NDA:como Whatchdog Man de One Punch Man)

"Yo soy Johan"diría el pelinegro al estilo de yo soy Groot

"Em,una pregunta...por qué caminastes en dos patas?"preguntaría Jolyne a lo que Johan solo movería arriba/abajo sus hombros y manos en señal de no saber mientras que sus ojos se volvían X

Fin Flashback

Josuke al entrar vio que Jolyne agarraba de la cola a Johan y lo movía a varios lados...por qué?,Johan era exageradamente liviano

"(Em...Jolyne,dejarías mi cola?,por favor?)"diría Johan a lo que la niña dejaría de Agarra la cola de este,en eso,Johan y Jolyne verían a Josuke

"Hola Big Bro!"diría Johan con manos saludando en sus ojos

"Hola Tío Josuke!"diría Jolyne

(NDA:bueno,técnicamente Josuke y Johan serían los Tío-abuelos de Jolyne)

"Em...hola..."diría Josuke para ver a Johan para decir mentalmente "sé que oyes mi pensamientos Johan,por que tu Cola es más larga...?"

"(Seré sincero,no tengo idea)"diría Johan

"No voy a mentir,será grande cuando sea transformación completa..."diría la voz de Diego ya que la Cola de Johan era levemente larga pero vería algo a travez de los ojos de Johan que este veía debajo del sofá"...no...no me jodas!..."

"Que que pasa?!..."preguntaría alterado Johan

"Mi...mi gorra...está ahí!!!...THE WORLD debió haberla traido...o conservado...digo,mi cabeza explotó junto a mi gorra,supongo que al llevarme mi gorra conmigo esta quedó intacta"diría Diego al ver lo que era un casco ecuestre que tenía la palabra "DIO" escrita,el menor de los Higashikata supuso que la voz quería la gorra así que se metió debajo del sofá...aunque le costaba ya que se estaba quedando atrapado,pero en eso movió su mano como si de un látigo sacando a su ahora bautizado "THE CHAIN" tomando la gorra,pero en eso Josuke jalaría a Johan de los pies ya que se estaba quedando atascado haciendo que Johan recordara una película de terror que vio por error haciendo que este se alterara sacando inconcientemente uno de los brazos de THE WORLD alejando a Josuke un poco en gesto de que no lo hiciera,lentamente Johan salía pero ahora con la gorra puesta con la capucha encima,haciendo que Josuke y Jolyne tuvieran una pregunta..."de donde sacó la gorra?" Pero en eso Josuke olería a Johan

"Johan creo que necesitas bañarte...aunque tu pelo no,por alguna razón...huele a menta"diría Josuke a lo que Jolyne comprobaría y efectivamente...el pelo de Johan huele a menta

"...que es bañarse?"preguntaría mentalmente Johan haciendo que Josuke y Jolyne cayeran al estilo anime

"No sabes como bañarte?!"preguntaría impactada la hija de Jotaro a lo que Johan negó conla cabeza

"Vale,yo te ayudo..."diría Jolyne llevandose de la cola a Johan mientras que este tenía una cara de póker chibi mientras que mordía varías veces un pato de goma(solo THE WORLD sabe de donde lo sacó),impresionantemente

"(De cierta forma no me preocupa de que lo bañe Jolyne,lo que me preocupa es que Jotaro lo sepa...eso y que Johan no se acostumbre al agua...)"diría Josuke con un escalofrío

Mientras tanto con Johan

"Solo es Agua Johan!"diría Jolyne tratando de meter a Johan al agua,ahí Jolyne se daría cuenta de que Johan era como un gato,en eso tomaría tanto las piernas y brazos de Johan para lanzarlo mientras que este daba un Rugido Showa mientras que sentía que caía en el hoyo de un volcán o que caía en un hoyo en la antártida bajándole una gota de sudor a Jolyne,cabe decir que la cola ya se había ido

(NDA:el que entendió entendió la referencia)

"(Solo tiene 2 años y ya está llendo de dramático...)"pensaría Jolyne al ver que Johan no paraba de moverse por que sentía que se derretía...aunque el agua estaba fría pero también estaba viendo algo que no cuadraba..."(como alguien de 2 años tiene una musculatura sí?!)"

"(Me derrito)!!!...(ah,no está caliente...)"diría Johan alterado para luego decir de manera despreocupada haciendo caer a Jolyne estilo anime,pero la niña vería la punta del mechón de Johan que era rubia

"Oye Johan...por qué tu pelo es amarillo en esa parte?"preguntaría Jolyne a lo que los Ojos de Johan cambiaron a una X en señal de que no sabía,a lo que Jolyne tocaría la punta dorada de Johan,pero al hacer eso,el pelo de Johan se invertiría de color,osea,pelo rubio con la punta negra

"Wow..."diría Jolyne con estrellitas para comenzar a tocar el pelo de Johan varias veces haciendo que cambie de color para luego agarrarlo ya que el pelo era exágeradamente suave, bajándole una gota de sudor a Johan

Después de que Jolyne Bañara a Johan,a este le cambiaron su ropa a una pillama de Dragón color Carbón

(NDA:recuerden,Bulma Baño a Goku,así que no veo por qué Jolyne no podría bañar a Johan)

Ahora se veía a Josuke tocando varias veces el pelo de Johan

"Es como un Camaleón..."analizaría Josuke a Johan terminando de Tocar el pelo de Johan

Días después

Se vería a Johan en su cuarto solo escupiendo la flecha

"(Entonces,dices que si me entierro la flecha otra vez,podría mejorarme?)"preguntaría Johan

"Hipotéticamente hablando si..."respondería una de las voces

"(Antes de clavarme la flecha...tengo una pregunta para el usuario de Scary Monsters...)"diría Johan oyendose un leve "oh..."

"(Que quieres?)"preguntaría la voz

"(De donde salió el ojo Turbo?)"preguntaría intrigado el Joestar menor

"(Es una larga historia...)"diría la voz,pero resumidamente aparecería un flashback de que Diego antes de que Lucy Steel llegara había sacado adn del ojo del cuerpo sagrado y lo había introducido en su ojo"(...bueno no es tan larga)",despues de haber resuelto la duda,Johan se prepararía para clavarse la flecha

"Muy bien...ahí voy..."diría Johan usando a THE CHAIN como resortera clavándose en el cuello en el mismo lugar la flecha,a lo que Johan daría un Quejido de Dolor mientras que en el lado derecho de su rostro se vería el Rostro de ZA Warudo,antes de que callera a la inconciencia,cuando el ojo derecho de Johan estaba por cerrarse,este se abrió mostrando que su ojo brillaba en dorado para luego convertirse en una clase de reloj mientras que sus manijas jiraban descontroladamente,en eso,se detuvieron y todo se puso negro,lo último que Johan vió fue un Martillo que no parecía de los convencionales

(NDA:el ojo es un poco similar al que tiene Kurumi de Date a Live pero no es nada igual)

Al día siguiente

Se veía a Josuke desayunando,pero por alguna razón tenía un presentimiento de que algo muy raro iba a pasar

"Josuke!,ve si Johan ya está despierto"diría Tómoko preparando una taza de te

"Voy,aunque pienso que al ser de 2 años no debería..."no pudo terminar ya que ahora veía que Johan estaba sentado al lado de él usando la gorra de DIO ocultando 2 mechones

"Cuando...?"diría Josuke

"Digamos que me moví de manera rápida..."diría Johan con su voz normal diciendo una mentirita

"Hablastes...fluidamente...me impresionas al decir verdad..."diría Josuke levemente sorprendido

"Vaya,Johan cuando llegastes ahí?"preguntaría Tomoko a lo que Johan solo respondió con un..."ahorita..."

"Tu cafe...lo estás derramando..."diría Johan ya que Josuke estaba por beber café pero por no prestar atención estaba derramando,a lo que Josuke daría un quejido al quemarse

"Maldi..."diría Josuke

"Lenguaje"dirían Tomoko y Johan

"Rayos,ahora debo de cambiarme..."diría Josuke pero cuando iba a ver su ropa manchada se topó una sorpresa al ver que no había nada en su ropa como si nunca se hubiera manchado

"Que demonios..."diría en susurros el mayor de los Higashikata para luego ver sudando frío

Su taza de café abriendo sus ojos al ver que estaba llena y sin pizca de haberse derramado

"Lenguaje"dirían Tomoko y Johan haciendo que Josuke sospeche ya que ellos ya lo habían dicho eso hace unos momentos,así que para confirmarlo miró el reloj,que este no estaba marcando el tiempo exacto sinó el anterior,ahí se dio cuenta,de que el tiempo de alguna forma se había repetido,como si el tiempo se hubiera rebobinado

"Johan...fuistes tu?"diría Josuke un poco nervioso

"Quien sabe...yo solo puedo parar el tiempo cuando me altero..."diría Johan con una pequeña pizca de ironía con una mirada inocente haciendo que Josuke comenzara a sospechar notando este que cubría dos mechones

"Johan...tengo entendido desde siempre que tienes la punta dorada en tu pelo"diría Josukr a lo que Johan asintió

"Entonces por qué te cubres el mechón junto con otro?"preguntaría Josuke a lo que Johan suspiraría quitandose la capucha de la pijama para quitarse la gorra haciendo que Josuke tuviera una pequeña sorpresa al ver que el la punta dorada ahora también estaba en el mechón del lado contrario

"Cuando te...?"trataba de preguntar Josuke

"Solo es temporal pero no quiero alarmar a mi mamá,creerá que me estaré volviendo un rebelde a corta edad,el otro mechón volverá a ser normal hasta que sepa controlar mis STAND,principalmente a THE WORLD..."respondería Johan entre normal y mentalmente volviendose a colocar su gorra

"Osea que básicamente ya te estás acostumbrando?,puede ser difícil al principio,pero poco a poco lo comenzarás a controlar...básicamente,un STAND lo puedes manifestar si quieres prptegerte o tener defensa,así pasó con Koichi..."diría Josuke explicandole a su hermano menor

"(Ya veo...)"diría Johan mientras que agarraba el café de Josuke que no se había dado cuenta

"(Y por qué esto tiene un olor raro?)"olfatearía el café Johan confundido apunto de beberlo pero en el último momento Josuke lo detendría diciendole que aún es muy joven para tomar café

Momentos después

Se vería a Josuke alistando su mochila para ir a la escuela

"Hombre,la escuela es un infierno,ojalá Johan no vaya la escuela para no sufrir lo que yo..."diría Josuke depresivo ya que no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela sin saber que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas,pero en eso vería algo que no cuadraba siendo eso el martillo

"Y este martillo?,no se parece en nada a los convencionales..."diría Josuke tratando de agarrar el martillo,pero por alguna razón no lo podía levantar,incluso usando a crazy diamond con todas sus fuerzas le era imposible,pero en eso aparecería Johan detrás de Josuke asustandolo

"Mierda!,no te aparezcas así Johan,eres demasiado callado..."diría Josuke entre Jadeos después del susto pero vería que Johan trataba de no reír,al ver claramente palideció al ver que tenía una cámara,Johan al darse cuenta de que se enteró y palideció no aguantó y comenzó a rodar entre risas

"Eso estuvo buenísimo...!"diría Johan entre risitas,en eso vería el martillo"(entonces no me lo imaginé...)"

Johan se dirígiría al martillo pero Josuke le diría que es imposible

"Ni lo intentes Johan,ya lo intenté con todo..."diría un Josuke Cansado pero quedaría tan pálido como el fantasma de la ópera al ver que con una sola mano Johan levanta el martillo

"Lo logré,no sé por que no querías que lo hiciera pero bue~..."no pudo terminar Johan ya que de la nada un rayo le caería a este cegando a Josuke,al disiparse la luz Josuke vería en shock lo que estaba al frente suyo,ya no estaba su hermanito allí,en cambio,ahora estaba un joven que aparentaba entre los 17 a los 19 años con el pelo un poco largo con algunos mechones yendo para atrás de manera erizada,Tenía una túnica azul, ribetes rojos y pantalones negros. Sobre la camisa azul llevaba un chaleco negro diseñado con placas de plata. Él llevaba una capa roja brillante que se conectaba a los hombros de su chaleco. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos con correos de cadena y llevaba botas negras detalladas hasta la rodilla.

"Aún sigo sin entender por qué no querías que lo levantara,digo,yo la siento liviana..."diría el sujeto haciendo gesto de como lanzarla y lanzar un golpe para arriba,pero notaría su voz que era mucho más grave..."wow,ahora si tengo voz de hombre,y mira estos músculos!",terminando en hacer la pose de DIO(la de la foto de quien sabe como la tomó :v)

"Johan?eres tú?"preguntaría aún sorprendido

"Em,si,soy yo por qué la pregunta?..."diría Johan confuso mientras que ponía el martillo en el suelo,a lo que Josuke aún con la sorpresa le da un espejo,después de eso solo se oyó esto...

"POR QUÉ SOY UN ADULTO DE REPENTE?!"gritaría Johan de sorpresa,afortunadamente Tomoko había salido a Trabajar de maestra

3 Doritos después

Los dos hermanos a su manera averiguaron que Johan podía regresar a su forma normal a voluntad,eso y que el Martillo podía ser llamado por Johan,aunque eso lo aprendieron de mala manera ya que la primera vez que Johan llamó el martillo terminó noqueando a Josuke al recibir este un golpe en la cabeza,ya habiendo resuelto eso,Josuke y Johan en su forma regular siendo cargado como saco de papas se retirarían a hacer lo que vayan a hacer ya que Josuke no puede dejar solo a Johan ya que este suele escaparse

"(Ahora que lo pienso...big bro,usaste una canción de referencia para nombrar a Crazy Diamond?,específicamente,me suena a una de Pink Floyd)"preguntaría Johan

"Me impresiona que te daras cuenta,aunque no estás mal,el Nombre de Crazy Diamond lo Basé en la canción Shine On You Crazy Diamond de Pink Floyd"respondería Josuke

"(Entonces el nombre de Echoes de tu amigo pequeño también está basado en una canción de Pink Floyd?)"preguntaría

"Oye!,no es tan pequeño,es por nuestra sangre de que somos altos"diría Josuke pero Johan lo acorralaría con lo siguiente

"(Ah sí?,entonces,como explicas a Okuyazu,la señorita Yukako y nuestra madre?,mátame eza)"diría Johan haciendo que Josuke se quedara callado

"Ganastes esta ronda hermanito..."diría con ojos entrecerrados el mayor de los Higashikata

"(Ahora que lo pienso...que tipo de materia enseña nuestra madre?,sé que es maestra pero no sé de que materia...)"diría Johan haciendo que Josuke y el pararan en seco,ninguno de los 2 se habían parado a pensar que enseñaba su madre en la escuela

"Nunca lo sabremos..."diría Josuke entrecerrando los ojos mientras sonaba una música dramática,a lo que Johan miraba a varios lados preguntándose de donde sale la música

"(Bueno almenos es un misterio más que debo resolver como cuando resolví a donde se vá el dinero de la targeta cuando nuestro padre usó tu targeta...)"diría Johan para luego ver con una gota de sudor nerviosa a Josuke todo pálido y con su mirada ensombresida y de poker

Flashback

"Bienvenido!,¿qué es lo que busca?"diría el vendedor de una tienda familiar a Joseph y a Johan mientras que Josuke estaba afuera cuidando a la bebé invisbile,mientras el vendedor al ver que Johan era un niño de nomás de 2 años por generosidad le dio una cajita de te a lo que Johan para dicimular de que aún no podía hablar fluido solo tomó la caja y la comenzó a beber mientras que le dedicaba una mirada de agradecimiento

"Em...tiene pañales desechables?"diría Joseph

"¡por supuesto!,es su primera vez?"preguntaría el vendedor

"Eh?,si,así es..."diría Joseph

"(Siendo Sincero también es mi primera vez...creo...)"diría Johan mentalmente

ya que su madre pudo haberla llevado cuando era aún más menor,cabe decir que Joseph ya sabía de que Johan podía hablar mentalmente

"(Enserio?,es tu primera vez?...o...talvez entrastes cuando eras mucho menor) "diría Joseph

"(Mi mente se hizo Coca-cola!)"diría mentalmente Johan mientras que en sus ojos aparecían espirales

Unos segundos después

"Estos pañales son fáciles de cambiar,incluso si vive sin compañía...podrá dormir tranquilo"diría el vendedor mientras que mostraba unos pañales para ancianos,a lo que el menor de los Higashikata y actualmente,el menor de los Joestar no aguantó mucho y escupió el te que estaba bebiendo mientras que comenzaba a rodar de la risa llegandose a trasladar de un lado a otro mientras que Joseph tenía cara de "es enserio?"

"Veráz...busco pañales para bebé,no para mí..."diría Joseph

"Mi-mis disculpas!,con que buscaba pañales para bebé..."diría el vendedor riendo nerviosamente por su equivocación mientras que Joseph suspiraba,Johan dejaba de reír y se levantaba,y tristemente,ella no te ama :'v

"Busca pañales de tela o que se paresca a una ropa interior?"preguntaría el vendedor

"Como dice?"preguntaría Joseph

"(Hay otro tipo?)"se preguntaría Johan

"Como verá,este necesita un covertor,mientras que el otro,es simple y económico"diría el vendedor mostrando los tipo de pañales

"(He conocido un nuevo mundo...)"murmuraría Johan mentalmente

"No estoy seguro...podrías...?"diría Joseph

"De que tamaño los quiere?"diría el vendedor

"(Tamaño?"se preguntarían tanto padre e hijo confusos

"Hace cuanto nació?"diría el vendedor

"6 meses?"diría en pregunta Johan

"Oh,ya veo,de que tipo?"diría el vendedor

"Em...cómodo...suave?"diria Johan

"Muy bien,de que tamaño?..."diría el vendedor al ver que Johan solo podía decir palabras y una que otra oración

"Creo...M..."respondería el Higashikata menor

"Ok?"diria el vendedor para ir a buscar los tipos de pañales

"Oye Johan...como sabes que esa es la talla?"diría Joseph en duda

"(Para serte sincero papá,que yo sepa dijistes que la bebé era de 5 a 6 meses,y por lo que recuerdo,la talla M es para los bebes de esa edad...)"respondería Johan

"Ya veo...y...crees que deberíamos ponerle nombre a ella?"diría Joseph

"(Supongo...digo,decirle bebé invisible sonaría anticuado,veamos,en mi opinión tiene que ser un nombre que combine con ella...veamos...veamos...supongo que al ser un bebé tiene que ser de personalidad media,aunque cuando está contigo se ve tranquila...)"diría Johan

"Espera...Ve?,la puedes ver"diría Joseph confuso

"(Más bien puedo ver su alma por ahora,es por este ojo,por alguna razón me permite verla...)"diría Johan sacando su ojo Turbo

"Ya entiendo..."diría Joseph procesando

"(Ya lo tengo!,que tal...Shizuka?) "Preguntaría Johan

"Shizuka?,hum...suena bonito,y creo que le queda,ese será el nombre,quien diría que pudieras colocar nombres"diría Joseph en señal de elojio haciendo que Johan se rascara la nuca mientras que reía nerviosamente

"Siento la demora"diría el vendedor sacando los distintos tipos de pañales M haciendo que los 2 Joestar tuvieran una gota de sudor

"Esto será largo)"dirían los Joestar con una nube negra en sus cabezas

Fin Flashback

"(Oh no,no transmitas malas vibras)"diría Johan para analizar a Josuke

"(Al parecer está teniendo una escena restropectiva,veamos,que hago para traerlo a la realidad...a ver aver aver...ya sé,lo siento bro!)"diría Johan levantando su brazo derecho a su lado,en eso,su brazo dorado espectral saldría para luego Johan hacer un Gesto dirigiendo el brazo(puño) y el suyo hacia la cabeza de Josuke,pero antes de que el brazo llegara a la cara de Josuke,este se detendría en seco,para concluir en extender su dedo y dandole un golpecito con este lo suficientemente fuerte para que este reaccionara,aunque no calculó la concecuencia,ya que Josuke cayó al piso

"Pero qué?!,agh,mi cabeza"diría Josuke sobandose para luego ver con clara sorpresa el Brazo de Za Warudo

"Lo siento bro,pero no reaccionabas,además se te haría tarde para tus clases...a cierto lo olvidé..."diría Johan haciendo desaparecer

"Lo puedes manifestar,a Tu STAND!"diría Josuke señalando el brazo de Johan

"Desafortunadamente solo puedo llamar el brazo,aún no puedo hacerlo completo"diría Johan un poco deprimido por no poderlo manifestarlo completamente

"Pero estoy seguro de que cuando despierte completo seré más fuerte que el Star Platinum del hombre de blanco"diría Johan mientras pasaba a su forma grande y tenía una sonrisa a lo DIO y tenía un aire de superioridad mientras que reía regresando a su forma normal

"(no saben lo orgulloso que me siento ahora del niño)"diría en un espacio mental Dio

"(Si sabes que si se pasa podría morir,verdad?)"diría Goku

"(Estará bien,no somos tan descuidados)"diría Diego como si de algo natural se tratase

"(Con que derecho lo dices tu,pejelagarto sub-desarrollado!)"diría Goku recordandole cuando fue arrollado por el tren

"(Qué dijistes sopa de macaco viviente?!)"diría Diego para luego comenzar a discutir con Goku para despues estrangularse y provocar humo mientras peleaban

"(Y así fue como se originó esa película que dijo el pelos parados...como se llamaba?,a si,Godzilla vs King Kong)"diría Dio suspirando de fastiduo al ver como sus camaradas peleaban por algo estúpido,pero por alguna razón,desde que se clavó la flecha no ha vuelto a escuchar las voces

Josuke al ver como Johan reía de orgullo le cayó una gota de sudor al estilo anime

3 Doritos después

Josuke había dejado a Johan en una Guardería,por qué?,por que Jotaro le había comentado de que Cuando Akira tenía la Flecha lo probó con una Rata dándole un Stand,y Johan al enterarse estuvo con cara de "es una broma verdad?,con una rata?,con una rata?!",a lo que Johan estuvo en esa guardería sin saber que el haría algo que el tampoco esperaría

"Muy bien...comencemos..."diría Johan mientras que al lado de él había una niña de su edad con pelo castaño y ojos verdes mientras que veían una sandía,en eso,Johan pondría su mano en la sandía para luego hacerla girar,en eso tanto Johan como la niña sacaron sus garras,Johan las de Scary Monsters y la niña dos garras que le salieron en la mano,para luego cortar la sandía,en eso Johan pararía la sandía con el Brazo,para luego la niña y él mirarse para luego dar un toque a la sandía,haciendo que la cascara de la sandía se cayera en trozos de manera elegante dejando solo el interior de la sandía intacta salvo por unas firmas que eran de los infantes,la Firma de Johan eran sus iniciales en una columna hacia abajo,y la de la niña por alguna razón era "X-23"

"Salió mejor de lo que esperé..."dijo el Joestar mientras que con su garra partía la sandía en varios pedazos en un plato dejando las firmas intactas,a lo que Johan tomó la que era de su firma y la otra se la dió a la niña

"Gracias..."diría la niña mientras que se veía a los 2 infantes comiendo como bestias cayéndole gotas de sudor a los demás niños y a las personas encargadas del lugar

"Me pregunto,como será beber desde la sandía"diría Johan mientras que se veían los restos de la sandía,para luego la niña voltear pero ella vería la sandía intacta

"Imposible...!"exclamaría la niña sorprendida y con estrellitas(...o a lo THANOS :v) al ver la sandía mientras que pensaba comersela de nuevo

"Nada es imposible Laura..."diría Johan mientras que apagaba su ojo que se había vuelto amarillo mientras caminaba dramáticamente a lo Dio contra Jotaro pareciendole graciosa la manera de caminar a la niña,en eso Johan para no ensuciar su disfraz se quitaría parte de este y su casco mostrando su pelo desordenado y una camiza amarilla con algunos tirantes,mientras que tenía un dibujo de un reloj,un dinosaurio,la esfera de 4 estrellas y un martillo mezclados entre si,Johan a puño limpio abre un agujero en la sandía mientras que con la presición de THE WORLD quitaba la cascara que había caído adentro,en eso,la mano de Johan emanaría Ki que comenzaría a girar adentro haciendo que la sandía sea líquida por dentro,en eso tomaría 2 pajillas que THE WORLD le trajo y se acercó a la niña,a lo que los 2 infantes se terminaron vaciando tanto la sandía que parecía pulída por dentro

"Hacía tiempo que no me quitaba mi traje de esa forma..."diría Johan despeinando su pelo,pero en eso Laura lo tocaría,viendose como la mano de la niña se hundía en el pelo por la suavidad,para luego oler el pelo de Johan

"Huele a menta..."diría la niña mientras que recostaba su cabeza en el pelo de Johan

"Pero que?,no soy tu almohada!(además,solo nos conocemos como una semana!)"diría cómicamente molesto Johan

"(Cinco minutos más Jojo no seas malito...)"diría la niña recostandose tanto que derribaría a a Johan para luego dormirse mientras que abrazaba a Johan como si de una almohada se tratase

"(Que he hecho yo para ganarme este hecho?,es por que soy pequeño?!,es por que soy sexy?,no puedo dejar de ser sexy!,me sale por si solo)"pensaría Johan peinandose levemente el pelo

"(Muy bien,como hago para liberarme,si mis cálculos son correctos en 5 minutos me terminaré acostumbrando a la suavidad y tambien caeré dormido...no quiero que nadie lo malpiense,no tengo opción,tendré que detener el tiempo para salir y así reemplazarme con una almohada...)"pensaría Johan para luego aparecer su brazo pero esta vez mostraba un poco más de Za Warudo,en eso Johan detendría el tiempo,Johan rapidamente se quitó de allí para luego reemplazarce con su almohada

"(El tiempo retoma su curso...)"diría Johan haciendo que el tiempo regrese a la normalidad,el Higashikata suspiraría pero por alguna razón al exhalar expulsaría una clase de vapor con una luz azul

"(Hombre aunque no parezca parar el tiempo es molestamente agptador...)"diría Johan para luego sentarse a esperar a que llegara su hermano

"Te encontré,así que tu eres el nuevo,si mal me equivoco hace una semana para ser exacto,eres demasiado pequeño"diría un tipo que era demasiado alto y no aparentaba para nada ser menor de dos o 4 años

"Y tu que?,eres demasiado viejo para que te sigan mandando a una guardería,deberías dejar de de darles problemas a tus padres...necesitan un descanso"diría Johan denotando sarcasmo mostrando parte de la personalidad del su versión grande,el Joestar por lo poco que sabía era que este tipo molestaba y les hacía imposible la vida a los infantes de la guardería

"Y a tí?,solo eres una maldito mocoso que lo olvidaron por que no lo quieren...todo por ese pelo de erizo,deja que mi Into night te borre para que se liberen de ti"diría el tipo con veneno en sus palabras mientras que sacaba un aura y lanzaba un puño fantasmal,que le iba a dar tanto a Johan como a Laura por que podía,sin embargo,el tipo no se esperó de que Johan tuviera un Stand,ya que este saltó a un lado esquivando el puño,para luego bloquear el puño del Stand enemigo con el brazo de Za Warudo,pero,Johan estaba molestopero de diferente manera,cómo se notaba?,su pelo se eriza,y envez de que sus pupílas cambien de forma o amarillo,estas cambian a un color Onix

"(Ese compa ya está muerto,nomás no le han avizado...)"cantaría Goku con una Guitarra

"Que dijistes...sobre mi cabello?,es más,cómo te atrevez a hablar de mi familia de esa manera,y no solo eso,trataste de lastimar a Laura,Mi amiga!,parece que necesitas un poco de educación..."diría Johan mientras que él y ese tipo comenzarían a caminar contra el otro mientras que el ambiente cambiaba de color,y básicamente,así empezó la primera pelea de Johan

El tipo que por esta ocasión lo llamaremos Jorge el curioso,dirigiría el puño de su Stand hacia Johan a lo que este bloquearía mientras que usaba el otro brazo de Za Warudo para propinarle un golpe a este,pero Jorge lo esquiva y le da una patada a Johan haciendolo retroceder mientras que unos cortes aparecerían en una patte de su estómago pero este no se daría por vencido,no ahora que tenía la oportunidad perfecta de despertar completamente a Za Warudo,a lo que este arremetería dando un giro despistando a Jorge,pero este no se esperaba de que cuando Johan dio una patada,una Pierna con una D en su rodilla le daría de lleno en el estómago sacándole el aire para luego ppr alguna razón Johan gritara mienttas que la otra pierna aparecía "muda muda mudaa!" Varias veces mientras que daba una ráfaga de patadas estrellandolo contra el muro de la guardería,los demás niños (incluido Laura que había despertado por el ruido y ya estaba al tanto de la situación)apoyaban a Johan para que derrotara a Jorge,y por alguna razón estos oían la canción Eye of the Tiger,si bien le había hecho un daño considerable a Jorge,Johan no estaba mejor,los cortes de su estómago comenzaban a Darle Fatiga y se estaba cansando por falta de sangre,pero este tendría una visión de Dio cuando usaba sus poderes de Hielo,a lo que este pondría su mano en el estómago y congelaría la herida lo suficiente como para no hacerle aún más daño,pero en eso,Jorge acertaría un golpe en la cara de Johan estrellándolo con otro muro

"(Escúchame niño,todos aquí!,son mis esclavos!,el será mi esclavo,el también es mi esclavo,hasta ella será mi esclava!,incluso cuando crezca la puedo usar como mi juguete!..."diría Jorge revelando que era pedófilo para luego arremeter contra Johan,pero de la Nada este recibiría un Golpe demasiado fuerte,incluso más del que daba Johan,cuando se recuperó,noto que su nariz estaba rota enojándolo demasiado,pero cuando volteó hacia Johan se llevó una tremenda sorpresa

(NDA:introducir Diamond Is Umbreakable-Main Theme)

"Dices que todos son tus esclavos,y quién lo decidió?!,dices que Laura será tu esclava?,Y quién lo decidió?!...solo nosostros mismos somos los que deciden que haremos con nuestras vidas..."diría Johan de manera mental desapareciendo su mechón extra mientras que al lado de este esta un STAND que era alto y tiene una apariencia muy musculosa. Lleva un casco que cubre su rostro hasta por debajo del lugar de su nariz, inclinado en un ángulo pronunciado desde la base de su frente a un pico situado por encima de la parte trasera de su cabeza a lo largo de la mitad de su altura, dejando su rostro en un triángulo invertido visible al frente; un tanto similar a la Corona Roja del Bajo Egipto. Lleva lo que parecen pequeños cilindros de buceogemelos en su espalda, conectados a través de cortos cables con bordes dobles en la parte trasera de su máscara; asegurada por correas gruesas, desde la parte posterior de su cintura sobre ambos sus hombros hasta su frente. En el dorso de ambas manos lleva la forma de una sencilla cara de reloj. Su barbilla tenía un emblema de flecha hacia abajo, la base de su abdomen, su entrepierna poseen emblemas de corazón,sus rodillas al contrario tenían una D. Con placas en sus espinillas, su calzado consiste en botas con dedos puntiagudos,este era Za Warudo que finalmente había hecho su aparición

"Ahora aquí es donde la cosa se pone seria..."diría Johan

"Que Tu STAND sea intimidante no significa nada en poder!"diría Jorge pero en eso...

"MUDA!"exclamaría Za Warudo dandole un golpe a Into Night rompiendole parte del cráneo

"Hijo de puta!"diría Jorge abalanzandose hacia Johan con el mismo resultado,pero en eso,este volvería a la posición antes de ser golpeado por Za Warudo,pero en eso volvería a ser golpeado,y otra vez la cosa,como sucedía,pues esto lo provocaba Johan,cómo?,su ojo que había cambiado a un reloj,despues de golpear a Jorje,las manijas que cuentan los segundos retroceden haciendo que Jorje regrese al lugar

"Hora de acabar con esto..."diría Johan mientras que con su pie elevaba su casco que estaba cerca para luego Colocárselo,a lo que Johan usando a THE CHAIN atraería a Jorje y recordando como su padre lo usaba,utilizó por primera vez el Hammon electrocutando a Jorge mientras que Johan se curaba con el Hammon

"No sé si ya te habrás dado cuenta,pero,pelear contra mí ahora es..."diría Johan cargando un Kamehameha para luego...

"¡MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"Za Warudo lanzaría una fuerte ráfaga de Golpes desfigurando a Jorge para luego Johan lanzar el Kamehameha,mandando a volar a Jorge a una prisión,y así fue como la paz regresó a la guardería...por alguna razón,Johan se ganó el apodo de Samurái

Unas horas más tarde

"Disculpen,vengo por mi hermano..."diría Josuke después de resolver sus asuntos

"Si mal me equivoco,es Higashikata Johan Joestar"diría la recepcionista a lo que Josuke asintió

"Por una curiosidad que notamos,Johan no le gusta socializar con demás niños de su edad,aunque solo se le ha visto iteractuar con otra niña de su edad,Laura Kinney,al parecer como de cariño le dice Jojo al usar el Jo de Johan y el Jo de Joestar"diría la recepcionista

"Em...si,puede llevarme a donde él?,mi madre cree que lo recogí en la tarde..."diría Josuke ya que no le había dicho que Johan seguía aquí

Cuando Josuke llegó a donde Johan,no entendía lo que pasaba,en primera,Johan estaba junto a una niña de lo más normal,pero este tenía 2 venditas adhesivas en la parte derecha de su cara,en su mejilla,su casco también tenía unas vendas debido a que estaba un poco roto,y había un agujero en el techo

"(Estás seguro de que estás bien?!,no te duele nada?)"preguntaría Laura preocupada mientras que le colocaba una venda adhesiva más en la mejilla de Johan ahora hablando normalmente,cómo?,digamos que Johan le ayudó en eso

"Ya te dije que estoy bien,agradezco tu preocupación,pero por favor cálmate..."diría Johan suspirando un poco después de procesar lo que pasó horas atrás

"De qué me perdí?"diría Josuke llamando la atención de los infantes

"De mucho Big Bro!,al fín lo conseguí!"diría Johan sacando a Za Warudo Impactando a Josuke

"Pero como?!"diría Josuke aún sororendido

"Oh,luché con un tipo que habló mal de mi cabello"diría Johan como si de la cosa más simple fuera,haciendo caer a Laura y Josuke por lo inocente que era a veces

"Y cómo te fue?"diría Johan a Josuke,a lo que este le contó como fue,cabe decir que cuando Josuke comentó lo de que Jotaro fue vencido por una rata,tanto Johan como Laura no pararon de reír durante un buen tiempo,después vino el padre de Laura,a lo que Josuke se sintió intimidado por la apariencia de este,despues de eso,los Higashikata se fueron de la Guardería,pero como ya era de noche y no había tantas personas,Johan usó su forma grande para pasear a la altura de Josuke y no ser cargado como saco de papas,ya que estaban al lado,se veía la altura que tendría Johan cuando llegue a esa edad siendo levemente más alto que Josuke...

"Ahora que lo pienso,Johan,por qué estabas así?,que tuvo que suceder para que estuvieras así?"preguntaría Josuke intrigado

"Oh...eso?,pensé que ya te lo había dicho,solo peleé contra un pedófilo"diría Johan como si de lo más normal del mundo se tratase mientras que ponía sus manos en la nuca

"Ya veo...espera qué?!"diría Josuke

Continuará...

Fin capítulo 3


	4. Capítulo 4:Johan y Laura parte 1

(NDA:Introducir musiquita a lo dragon ball haciendo review de lo que sucedió antes)

En el capítulo anterior de la extravagante aventura de José José,que diga,el capítulo anterior de Johan's bizarre adventure,Josuke había dejado a nuestro protagonista en una guardería con una amiga que el había hecho hace una semana una amiga,Laura Kinney,quien era con la única con quien hablaba,pero recientemente,Johan tuvo su primera batalla seria contra Jorge el Curioso,un pedófilo que se hacía pasar por un trabajador de ahí,después de una larga pelea,Johan finalmente maduró y obtuvo a THE WORLD completo,derrotando a Jorge,y así fue como la paz regresó a la Guardería...

En la actualidad

"Entonces déjame ver si entendí,tu familia tiene una clase de espiritus que son de herencia llamadas STAND,pero en realidad eso se debe a que un vampiro quien robó el cuerpo de tu bisabuelo despertó el suyo que vendría a ser el que tienes ahora..."diría Laura procesando lo que le habían dicho ya que Johan más o menos le contó un resumen de por qué pudo golpear a Jorge sin tocarlo y viceversa,además de eso,ella se encontraba en la habitación del Higashikata agarrando un peluche de tigre jugando junto a él en la consola de Josuke a punto de superar el récord de este,ya que la madre de Johan había invitado al padre de Laura para que esta pueda jugar con Johan más tiempo,y ustedes ya se imaginarán quien es el padre,aunque este no pudo quedarse por mucho tiempo ya que tenía unos asuntos que resolver e dijo que tardaría almenos 2 o 3 días ya que era complicado,aunque los únicos que sabían de lo que en realidad hacía eran los jóvenes ya que este se los comentó,y por qué a Johan también?,una sola y simple razón,Johan no habla con muchas personas,haciendo que este no revele información de más como esa

"...pero dices que te puedes volver en un hombre debido a que tocastes un martillo y desde entonces te puedes volver en uno?"diría Laura mientras que esta y Johan estaban sudando por la dificultad del nivel,la dificultad era tanta que Johan se quitó su casco y la parte superior de su traje,al final y con un esfuerzo en trabajo en equipo,lograron superar el nivel y superar el récord de Josuke,pero estos estaban tan agotados que se quedaron acostados

"Resumidamente si,y al parecer cuando me vuelvo grande mi personalidad cambia levemente...es como una personalidad extra...y tamvién sé hacer el Kamehameha"diría Johan recuperandose con el Hammon

"Vale...te puedo creer de que tengas los STANDS ya que fuí testigo de su fuerza aunque no lo haya visto,también fui testigo que cortas cosas sin tocarlos con tus dedos como si de garras se tratasen...te creo en la que haces el Kamehameha ya que presencié con mis ojos la manera en la que lo hicistes...pero,volverte un adulto?,eso es imposible,si es una broma de mal gusto te la creo..."diría Laura riendo nerviosamente no creyéndose lo último

"Me supondría de que no me creerías,sígueme..."diría Johan suspirando colocandose la parte superior de su traje y llevandose en la mano su casco, a lo que la niña lo siguió

En el patio

Cuando Johan salió dejó su casco en el suelo para ponerse en el centro del patio

"Por qué estamos aquí?"preguntaría con curiosidad Laura

"Ví que no me crees en lo último,así que te lo mostraré"diría Johan riendo levemente,la niña no creía lo que dijo Johan,de cierta forma pensó que este estaba un poco loco,lo cual a decir verdad,no le hubiera disgustado ya que eso haría más energético a Johan,sin embargo,nunca se esperó ver lo que vería

"Mjolnir..."susurraría Johan extendiendo su mano,para que luego,Laura vería como un martillo pasaba arriba de ella llegando la mano de Johan,a lo que este con el martillo golpearía el suelo cayendo un rayo en este,cegando a Laura,cuando esta abrió los ojos vería en Shock a un Johan adulto

"Ahora me crees?"diría Johan

"¡Increíble!"exclamaría Laura con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que rápidamente vería desde varios lados al crecido Johan

"Y que puedes hacer?"preguntaría Laura,hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que...

"Que puedo hacer?,ni siquiera sé como hacer pis con este traje"exclamaría Johan

"Em...puedo?"diría Laura queriendo tocar el martillo

"Ah si claro"diría Johan acercandole el martillo,a lo que la niña acercaría la mano,en eso,varios rayos comenzarían a chocar ente su mano y el martillo comenzando a reirse

"Bastante loco verdad?"diría Johan riendo también

(NDA:referencia a Shazam)

Al día siguiente,en algún lugar

"Muy bien,tendrás super fuerza?"exclamaría una Laura con una cámara,pero Johan no se daría cuenta de que lo estaban grabando a lo que este bailaría levemente a lo Michael Jackson

"Ah,ya estás grabando?"se daría Cuenta Johan para luego levantar un carro que estaba cerca de ahí

"Tienes superfuerza!"diría Laura sonriendo mientras tachaba en si en una lista de poderes

"Puedes volar?"preguntaría Laura a lo que Johan usando el Ki trataría de volar pero solo saltaría alto,levitaría para luego caerse,cuando Laura iba a tachar que no,Johan la detendría a tiempo

"Espera!,tengo una idea"diría Johan llamando su martillo,para luego hacerlo gurar para levantarlo y dar un salto alto comenzando a volar hacia arriba

Se vería a Johan entrando a una caja lo suficientemente grande para que el cabiera

"Prueba secreta..."susurraría Laura para luego encender la caja

"Pero qué?!"diría Johan saliendo de la caja sin que le afecte demostrando inmunidad al fuego

"LAURA!"exclamaría Johan molesto

"Ay!,a correr"reiría nerviosamente la niña para luego correr

"Espera!,creo que ya sé que hacer..."diría Johan

Unos minutos después,en una tienda

"Quisiera comprar su cerveza más fina por favor..."diría Johan tratando de hablar elegante haciendo que Laura aguantara la risa,y la vendedora sin interés le señalaba un lugar,ya en el puesto viendo las cervezas

"No sé si debamos,no tenemos identificación falsa"diría Laura nerviosa

"Laura!Laura!,relájate!,yo soy la identificación falsa"diría Johan mientras que ahora los dos infantes sonrieran,pero en eso,unos asaltantes entrarían amenazando a la cajera,a lo que los dos infantes se ocultarían pero en eso Laura vería la oportunidad

"Es tu oportunidad..."le susurraría Laura a Johan

"O claro quedate aquí"susurraría Johan a lo que Johan iría de frente caminando,usaría su STAND pero quiere ver las demás habilidades que tiene él en ese estado,Laura iría por el otro lado del pasillo,ya cuando estaban cerca pasó esto...

"Caballeros!,por que usar armas si lo podemos resolver como hombres"diría Johan a lo que uno de los maleantes apuntaría su arma contra Johan pero este se la arrebataría pero el otro estaba apunto de disparar

"Jojo cuidado!"exclamaría Laura pero cuando disparó la bala no hizo efecto,de hecho,quedó aplastada para luego caer al piso,y Johan no sufrió daño

"Eres inmune a las balas...tienes inmunidad a las balas!"exclamaría Laura emocionada sacando su camara

"Este es un video de autenticidad,dispárenle!"exclamaría Laura

"Ah si,toma"diría Johan devolviendo el arma al maleante,después de esto los maleantes comenzaron a disparar sin hacer daño alguno

"Esperen!,no sabemos si él es inmune a las balas o el trahe lo es...dispárenle a la cabeza"diría Laura

"Si dispárenme en la cabe...dispararme en la cabeza?"preguntaría Johan al darse cuenta de lo que lo que su primera y única amiga de confianza dijo,en eso los maleantes dispararían teniendo el mismo resultado

"Me hace cosquillas jeje..."reiría Johan para de golpe dejar de reír y decir "les llegó su hora"

En ese instante se vería la ventana del local siendo rota por los maleantes que estaban amarrados con unos cables,para luego verse salir a Laura y Johan con unas cervezas usando la puerta

"Lamento lo de la ventana!pero de nada por que no te robaron!"diría Johan

"Buenas tardes!"se despediría Laura

"Salud por combatir criminales diria Johan para dar un Salud con Laura,pero no más al tomarla los dos amigos escupirían al instante la cerveza

"Creo que tengo algo mejor"diría Laura para luego verse a los dos saliendo pero ahora con bicadillos dulces y refrescos

"Sabías que si comes los chuchaneros te abrerán un agujero en el estómago"diría Laura

"Pero lo vale"diría Johan

"Pero creo que a ti no,debes tener poderes estómacales..."diría Laura

"Supongo..."diría Johan tomandose un refrezco

Una hora después

"Vaya manera de iniciar la tarde..."diría Johan pasando por la escuela de Josuke,pero tendría un mal presentimiento al ver a un hombre rubio con un traje de oficinista lila

"Oye,Johan,crees que puedo convertirme como tú?"diría Laura ya que quería saber como se vería de adulta

"Creo que puedo intentarlo"diría Johan yendo junto a Laura a un lugar para que nadie los vea,cuando lo intentaron,funcionó aunque el rayo era un poco menor que el que le caía Johan,cuando la luz se fue se veía a una chica con pelo negro largo y que Johan calculaba que medía unos 1. 68 metros

"Bueno es un poco raro..."diría Johan con una mano en su barbilla en pose pensativa al ver el pelo de ella que él pensaba que era castaño,pero debido a que su personalidad había cambiado a la que tendría a esa edad,al ver que Johan la estaba mirando,y como la ropa que ella tenía no ayudaba mucho(...bueno ya saben que ropa usa X-23 antes de que sea Wolverine), esta para molestar a Johan simplemente le diría en broma "pervertido"

"No soy un pervertido!,el único pervertido que conozco es mi padre!,y talves a Okuyazu,pero yo ko soy un pervertido!"exclamaría molesto y con una vena en la frente el menor de los Higashikata haciendo reír a Laura por la cara que tenía Johan

"Es broma es broma!"exclamaría entre risas Laura agarrandose el estómago a lo que Johan solo resoplaría expulsando su humo azul

"Y que es lo raro?"diría un poco más calmada Laura

"Pues,cuando eres niña tenías el pelo castaño...pero ahora lo tienes negro..."diría Johan

"Ahora que lo dices,es cierto..."diría Laura para luego irse a la salida del lugar

"Espera...no pueden vernos así..."exclamaría Johan

"Por qué?"preguntaría Laura

"No quiero que la Gente nos vea como raros si usamos lo que tenemos puesto..."diría Johan al tener una parte de razonamiento

"Vale,que es lo que propones,éntrale que a mi no me incomoda mucho..."diría Laura,a lo que este usaría su martillo golpeandolo contra el suelo cambiando su ropa a un chaleco gris de manga larga abierta con una sudadera negra por dentro,una camizeta verde sin cuello con bordes de color morado,un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis azules con cacerines negros,envez del martillo era ahora un bastón,enves de su casco usaría una gorra negra con unas palabras que decían samurai en rojo usaba los lentes del Doc Brown de De vuelta al futuro

"Eso es estilo..."diría laura

"Y que usaré yo?"preguntaría Laura

"Pues...usualmente Za Warudo trae cosas,así que supongo que necesitamos ropa para tí..."diría Johan a lo que Za Warudo comenzaría a traer Ropa(que no revele mucho) de la talla de Laura que esta elegiría,consistiendo en una chaqueta de mezclilla con una camiza gris con un unicornio con un arco iris de fondo,unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos botines negros con unas gafas de sol rosas,la ropa que quedaba Za Warudo y los dinos de Scary Monsters los devolverían aunque Laura solo vería que levitaban

A lo que cuando los temporalmente convertidos en jóvenes salieron lo primero que hizo Johan fue llamar a un dino dandole una orden de que buscara al tipo que se parecía a David Bowie,mientras tanto se veía que Josuke y Okuyasu estaban caminando cerca de ellos

"Oye Okuyazu...conozco un lugar para comer sin ser molestados"diría Josuke

"Eh?,y cual será?el baño de mujeres?"preguntaría Okuyazu

"Claro que no!,pero luego te cuento..."diría Josuke

"Big bro...?"se preguntaría Johan

"Tu hermano,si mal me equivoco,debe pasar por aquí para llegar a la escuela..."diría Laura

Mientras tanto,el ojo turbo de Johan mostraba al oficinista comiendo,todo normalhasta que saca una mano y pone un sandwich en esta,después de un rato se vería a Shigechi llevandose la bolsa en la que estaba la mano

"Que...que rayos?!"diría Johan impactado llamando la atención de Josuke

"Eh?,oiga señor está bien?"preguntaría Josuke al ver que Johan sudaba,pero este se recompuso de inmdiato

"Si-si!,estoy bien no se preocupe..."diría Johan cambiando levemente su tono de voz para que no le reconociera

"Oh,ya veo..."diría Josuke

"(Se la creyó entera...)"dirían en sus pensamiento los jóvenes

"Esperen...que hora es?"preguntaría Josuke

"Son las 7:30..."diría Johan

"Mierda se nos hace tarde!"diría Josuke al ver que le queda media hora

"Yo llegaré primero"diría Okuyazu comenzando a correr

"Eso es jugar sucio..."diría Johan con una gota de sudor

"Creo que vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó.. "diría Laura

"Espera maldito tramposo!"diría Josuke enojado al ver que Okuyazu se adelantó,pero mientras corrian,Okuya terminaría empujando a Laura y Josuke haría lo mismo con Johan

"Lo siento!"exclamaría Okuyazu

"Igual!"exclamaría Josuke

El empuje de los 2 estudiantes hizo que los dos jóvenes chocasen entre si...pero también eso provocaría que los 2 temporalmente jóvenes se terminaran besándose,estuvieron así durante unos segundos para luego alejarse rápidamente uno del otro avergonzados

"Supongamos que eso no pasó..."diría Johan apenado mientras que se cubría su cara con la gorra

"Si..."diría Laura apenada con la cara roja

Después de ese suceso inesperado para los 2 infantes convertidos en jóvenes,Johan junto a Laura seguiría con su investigación o análisis hacia Kira Yoshikage

Continuará...

Fin capítulo 4


	5. capítulo 5:Johan y Laura parte 2

Antes de comenzar,por si se lo preguntan,tanto como Johan y como Laura,al estar en la forma grande,tienen alrededor de 17 a 19 años,por lo que Johan es más alto que Josuke,básicanente estaría casi a la altura de Jotaro y Joseph,también de que Johan después de haberse clavado la flecha este tendrá varios cambios en su personalidad,notándose más cuando está en su forma grande,la Laura Kinney es la misma X-23 de Marvel,pero con unos cambios que verán al pasar el tiempo,y como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta desde el capítulo 3,su padre es Logan,el arco de Johan Joestar y Laura Kinney terminará en la parte 3,la altura de Laura adulta podría variar ya que al ser la primera vez su altura es una alazar,por lo que no sería esa su altura definitiva,sin más que decir comenzemos

Capítulo 5:Johan Joestar y Laura Kinney parte 2

"Oye Johan,qué te sucede?"diría Laura al ver la manera de actuar reciente de Johan

"No sé si lo vistes...pero había un tipo que era,igualito a David Bowie con traje de Ofinista...usé a scary monsters para espiarlo a escondidas,todo parecía normal hasta que..."diría Johan grande con un tono serio

"Hasta que...qué?"preguntaría ladeando la cabeza Laura mientras que veía a Johan quitándose las gafas y dejarlas colgando en su camisa

"Me creerías que usa una mano de mujer muerta como si fuera una novia?"preguntaría inicentemente Johan rascándose la cabeza haciendo caer al estilo anime a Laura

"Hubieras dicho que solo era un fetichista..."diría Laura recuperánsose

"Aunque también vi que lo usa para~"

"No te atrevas a terminar esa línea!"interrumpiría Laura a Johan

"Bueno bueno,aunque solo iba a decir que~"no pudo terminar ya que Laura le terminó tapando la boca con su mano

"Hablas de más y dejáras de ser hombre..."exclamaría Laura oscuramente mientras que pone sus garras cerca cerca del entrepierna de Johan

"Vale!"exclamaría Johan al entender la indirecta mientras que Laura le quitaba sus garras de su zona

"Me sorprende que vayas a ser asi de enojona de grande..."murmuraría Johan pero desafortunadamente...Laura lo escuchó

"No tientes tu suerte Jojo..."diría Laura con una sonrisa falsa y con una vena en la frente mientras que con un brazo alrededor del cuello acercaría a Johan para que no se fuera a lo que este solo sonreiría nervioso

"Ay mira!,ya locálicé a david bowie..."diría Johan aplicando la técnica secreta de su familia..."Ningerundayooooooo!"

"Vuelve aquí!"exclamaría Laura persiguiendo a Johan

Momentos después

Johan llegaría a un arbusto en donde lo esperaba el Dino que el invocó,pero cuando pararía este fue embestido por Laura quien quedó encima de este en una típica pose a lo Jojo's

"Uff...si que...eres...rápido..."diría Laura...entre Jadeos y sudando después de seguir a Johan,pero este no tenía ni una gota de sudor

"Supongo que también tengo resistencia sobre humana"diría Johan tratando de moverse pero no podía por culpa de Laura

"Escúchame bien Jojo...vuelves a escaparte de esa manera...y juro de que no volverás a ver nunca más en tu vida...oístes?!"exclamó Laura molesta por la corrida...pero luego abrió los ojos

"Si Leona..."diría Johan con sarcasmo para luego abrir sus ojos de golpe

"Por que soy tan gruñona?!/Por qué soy Sarcástico?"dirían los jóvenes al ver más o menos como serán en parte cuando crezca

"Espera,cómo que leona?!"exclamaría molesta Laura

"Pues no es mi culpa que parezcas una,o debería haber dicho gata?..."diría irónicamente el Higashikata

"Argh,tenemos que hacer algo con ese sarcasmo..."diría suspirando Laura

"Vale,teniente timmy ven acá..."diría Johan llamando al dino

"Le pusistes nombre?"preguntó Laura,si bien no podía verlo,supondría que estaba ahí

"Por alguna razón a veces les pongo nombre a los animales con los que me llevo bien..."diría Johan acariciando a su Dino

"Muy bien...veamos que pasó..."diría Johan para tocar la cabeza de Timmy comenzando a ver los recuerdos,laura al ver a Johan parado ahí,tocaría el hombro para intentar sacarlo del trance,pero encez de eso,compartiría los recuerdos...ellos veían como David Bowie se comenzaba a retirar con una bolsa de sandwiches

"Te encontré..."se decía Shigechi llegando al lugar para decir"...por qué alguien que no conozco tiene mi sandwich,siquiera por qué un adulto estaríaalrededor de mi escuela "

"Ay que cabeza de pez globo es esa...?"diría Laura al ver la cabeza de Shigechi

"Al parecer es amigo de mi hermano..."exclamaría Johan al ver los recuerdos anteriores

David Bowie al parecer estuvo pensando un rato para decie solo una sola respuesta

"Será que me estarás hablando,niño?,no tengo idea de que estás hablando,este es mi sandwich,acabo de comprarlo de St. Getlemen..."diría Bowie sin siquiera voltear todavía haciendo molestar a Johan notándose en su pupíla dorada y la palabra Dio brillando,según Johan eso significaba de que este tipo era de los que confían en su poder y creen que no pueden ser vencidos,como el Into Night de Jorge el Curioso

"Nop!,esa bolsa es mía,hay razones de que yo lo sé...razones que no entenderías,recupéralo Harvest!"exclamaría Shigechi usando a Harvest,siendo esta la primera vez que Laura ve a un STAND gracias al ver a travez de Johan,pero cuando aplicaría fuerza en la bolsa,esta se rompería mostrando la mano,haciendo que Laura se sorprendiera y creyera en lo que había dicho Johan

"Que-que qué?,mi sandwich...no,una mano...eso es una mano humana real?"exclamaría Shigechi impactado mientras que se veía a Za Warudo aparecer dandole una libreta y un lapiz al Higashikata,sorprendiendo a Laura al ver al STAND que usó Johan para derrotar a Jorge

"Oh vaya...parece que lo vistes...y al parecer tienes el mismo poder que yo..."diría David Bowie con la mirada ensombresida

"Puedes ver mi Harvest?,oye! Qué es esta mano humana?!por qué estabas caminando con una mano en una bolsa?!"exclamaría Shigechi sudando frío

"Estás solo?tus dos amigos...creo que los llamastes Josuke y Okuyazu,tienen el mismo poder que el tuyo?"diría el rubio acercandose a recoger a la Manuela haciendo que Johan pasara a su fase 2 de ira comprimida,su ojo y la palabra Dio dejarían de brillar,en eso,su pelo se erizaría y sus ojos cambiarían a Negro o Onix,poniendo nerviosa a Laura ya que después de eso,sus pupilas de vez en cuando comenzarían a parpadear entre Negro y un verde eléctrico y su pelo comenzaría a tener más color dorado además de su mechón

"No te muevas!,si te mueves atacaré!,eres un hombre horripilante,no te me acerques!,siento un horripilante e infame sentimiento de tí!,no te muevas!,no te muevas de ahí!"diría Shigechi nervioso pero David Bowie se levantaría

"Me llamo Yoshikage Kira. Tengo 33 años. Mi casa está al noroeste de Morioh, donde están las casas grandes, y no estoy casado. Trabajo como empleado en el supermercado Kame Yu y llego a casa todos los días a más tardar a las 8:00 pm. No fumo y solo bebo en ocasiones. Duermo a las 11:00 pm y siempre procuro dormir ocho horas. Después de beber un vaso de leche tibia y hacer unos 20 minutos de calistenia antes de ir a la cama, suelo dormir hasta la mañana. Despierto sin fatiga ni estrés, como un bebé. En mi último chequeo, me dijeron que estoy sano..."diría Kira Yoshikage pero en eso se vería como Johan anotaba todo lo que dijo en la libreta

"De qué estás hablando?!"exclamaría Shigechi

"Lo que quiero decir es que soy una persona que quiere vivir tranquilo...no me hago problemas con ganar o perder enemigos o cosas que me quiten el sueño,así es como lidio con la sociedad,solo así puedo vivir felizmente,de esta manera,si tuviera que luchar,jamás debería que perder,Básicamente,Shigechi,eres una consistencia que me quitaría el sueño y por eso eres mi enemigo..."diría Kira Yoshikage sacando un aura negra mientras que sus uñas se alargaban

"Oh, enserio?!,pues no veo nada de tranquilo en matar mujeres y usar sus manos para tener una cita!"diría Johan un poco más harto a punto de pasar a fase 3 de ira

"Tranquilo,todavía no es momento de enojarse"diría Laura abrazando a Johan mientras que le quitaba su gorra y acariciaba su pelo para tranquilizarlo

"Pues,como decirlo...no es momento de relajarse,mira..."diría Johan un poco más calmado pero aún alerta a pesar de ser solo un recuerdo, en eso los dos jóvenes vería una figura humanoide detrás de Kira

"E-eso es?!"exclamaría Shigechi reconocer lo que se venía

"Killer queen...así es como lo nombré..."exclamaría Yoshikage al revelar a su Stand que era de una forma humanoide que tiene una estatura similar y contextura física idéntica a la de su portador con la ligera diferencia que es más musculoso y su piel excepto sus ojos, es de un solo color rosa predominante.

La superficie de su cabeza es plana en el manga y redonda en el anime, con dos puntas filosas triangulares que asemejan a las orejas de un gato a ambos lados de su cabeza y ojos de apariencia felina con la pupila vertical de un color amarillento y esclerótica roja.

Tiene un par de guantes ajustados en las manos de apariencia similar compuestos por un juego de formas de cuero que llegan hasta sus antebrazos y sus pulgares están cubiertos por bandas de color blanco. Estos mismos patrones están presentes a la altura de sus pies cubriéndolos casi en su totalidad salvo por la punta y algunos patrones visibles.

Sus hombros, el cinturón, un taparrabos con una placa que le cubre los genitales, la parte posterior de los brazos, la parte superior de sus pies, la superficie de los guantes y los talones, están decorados con un emblema de un cráneo con orejas similares y diversos motivos ornamentales complementarios para su decoración.

"Ahora te eliminaré antes de que hables con alguien,así dormiré pacíficamente esta noche..."Diría Yoshikage a un atónito Shigechi,mientras que se veía a una atónita Laura y a un Big Johan serio y molesto al tener una idea de lo que venía


	6. Capítulo 6:Johan y Laura parte 3

"Ahora te eliminaré antes de que hables con alguien,así podré dormir pacíficamente..."diría Yoshikage mientras que veía a un Shigechi atónito y se veía a Laura atónita y a Big Johan viendo con seriedad ,algo que le había dado estar en su forma grande,es que el analizar a su enemigo,a lo que este quería ver que habilidades tenía Killer Queen,aunque si no fuera un recuerdo,el atacaría a Yoshikage como si de un velociraptor se tratase...literalmente

"Johan...es un gato?"preguntaría Laura al ver lo que parecían ser las orejas de Killer Queen

"Un Gato rosa con una extraña enfermedad en los ojos,un cinturón de lucha libre,y que su musculatura queda en ridículo contra The World...creo que la pantera Rosa calló en las drogas..."diría Johan sacándole una gota de sudor a laura,pero ninguno de los 2 sabría que desde arriba estarían observando 2 personas,una de ellas tenía el pelo lila con algunos mechones morados,sus ojos eran negros con la pupíla morada y usaba una clase de chaleco casual negro de bordes púrpuras y un pantalón de un artista marcial,el otro era el que más misterio tenía,ya que no mostraba su rostro,era alto de unos apróximados 2 metros,tenía puesto una máscara negra con un símbolo que representaba el cráneo de un dragón en rojo,su vestimenta consistía en una clase de chaleco negro con unas botas militares,tenía unos pantalones militares negros,pero destacaban 2 cosas,su pelo que era blanco y su brazo derecho estaba mutado,ambos sujetos ocultaban su precencia

"Ese es el niño...?"preguntaría el pelilila arqueando una ceja al ver con sus ojos a los jóvenes,pero este estaba viendo a sus versiones niños gracias a que tenía una extraña vista

"Sip,ese es el niño,aunque no lo creas tiene un gran potencial,no lo juzgues por ser un niño..."diría D

(NDA:no sé si aún lo recuerdan pero en el primer capítulo D ya había aparecido,pero como verán,su apariencia está cambiada,por qué?,simple,Cuando el Goku Xeno mandó a el otro Goku para que luego se convirtiera en Johan,D había ido para diesmar el universo del goku traicionado pero de manera permanente,después de haberlo hecho,viajó 2 años al futuro en lo que se vería su leve cameo en el capítulo uno en Morioh,para resumirlo de una manera, como pasaron 2 años desde el nacimiento de Johan,el D que apareció en el cap 1 es su versión de 17 años,y la actual es su versión del futuro de 19 años)

"Johan relájate un poco,estás perdiendo el recuerdo..."diría Laura al ver que se hacía borroso,Johan al ver eso por alguna razón diría algunas frases

"Rasen Kaidan..."

"Kabutomushi..."

"Haikyo no machi..."

"Ichijiku no taruto..."

"Kabutomushi..."

"Dororōsa e no michi..."

"Tokuiten..."

"Jotto..."

"Enjeru..."

"Ajisai..."

"Kabutomushi..."

"Tokuiten..."

"Himitsu no Kōtei..."al decir la última frase Johan finalmente se calmó...pero se había tranquilizado que tanto Johan como Laura volvieron a ser Niños junto con su ropa

"Quería invocar a un demonio o que?,por que si es así hubiera invocado a una loli"diría Zero confuso

"Según lo que investigué de este mundo eso es parte de un método para alcanzar el cielo..."respondería D

"Osea que es para convertirse en una clase de mesías o qué?!,como era que se llamaba el que se murió en una cruz?"preguntaría Zero al no saber nada de la religión

"Jesucristo...?"diría D

"Y me recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?"diría Zero

"Básicamente hace 2 años llegué aquí después de diesmar el universo donde proscedía el alma de Goku que provocó el nacimiento de Johan...eso y que el autor de la historia de nosotros 2 es el mismo pero como técnicamente el anterior a el hizo que se le dificultara las cosas para luego el autor posterior se aburrió y digamos que canceló la historia así que lo que haya pasado allí nada,no hay,no existe,no es canon,no existe como el amor de ella por tí,bueno excepto por algunas cosas que no diré mucho...pero creo que trataré de hacer un resumen de lo que sucedió desde un principio,pero primero supongo que sería que yo maté a todos en el mundo de Goku Johan"comenzaría a explicar Nero

Flashback

"Bang!Bang!Bang!Pull my Devil Trigger!"estaría cantando Nero con unos audífonos debajo de su máscara mientras que disparaba a diestra y siniestra hacia los ex-amigos de Goku Johan

"Pero quien es este Tipo?!,y como sus armas nos hacen daño?"exclamaría Vegeta al recibir un disparo en el hombro por parte de D

"Menos charla!más estilo!"diría D mientras que una voz decía "SWORDMASTER!" y sacaba a la Rebellion de Dante y comenzaba a cortar cabezas como si de sushi se tratase,a personas como,el Yamchu,Piccoro para evitar deseos y a Krillin,este por que nunca murió en Dragon Ball super

"Demonios!,neta como pudo Krillin mantenerse vivo hasta el final de super,es solo...carajo!"espresaría D

"Quien eres tú?!"exclamaría Gohan con odio

"Llámame D,solo eso interesa,por cierto,nunca nacerás..."diría Nero refiriéndose tanto como a Johan como a él

"Nunca naceré?!,a qué te refie..."diría Gohan pero no pudo terminar ya que de la nada sonaría Last Surprise de Persona 5 mientras que ahora se veía una leve mirada a los ojos de Nero para luego este aparecer con balrog y decapitar a Gohan de un Shoryuken

"Bueno quienes van?"diría Nero tachando en una lista que solo Zero sabe donde lo sacó,A Yamcha,Piccoro,a Krillin,a Milk por que este le mató incendiando la casa,a Goten ya que este lo mandó a un mundo en donde el poder de Pennywise estaba rotísimo quien se lo terminó devorando,a Trunks le quitó sus poderes y básicamente lo mandó a la época en donde Zamazu mató a todos los seres vivos,y terminaría Tachando a Gohan,pero justo cuando terminó de escribir recibió un san bombazo smah por parte de un Vegeta ssj Blue evolution que lo alejaría unos metros rompiendo su máscara

"Hijo de...Puta!"diría Nero molesto ya que era la segunda máscara que se rompía,para luego con su Wire Snatch atraer a Vegeta y usando a Ragtime,haría Lento a Vegeta,a lo que este cambiaría la Rebellion por la Yamato para realizar un Judgement Cut que al envainar la espada Vegeta quedaría literalmente hecho pedazos, en eso el alma de vegeta saldría de su cuerpo pero Nero lo patearía hacia un agujero que había abierto esperando a que el viaje eliminara el alma

"Mierda!me acostumbré tanto al poder de mis maestros que todos los demás son débiles salvo por algunas personas..."diría Nero un poco frustrado al no tener diversión

"Bienvenido al tren compa..."diría Zero raptando a la hija de Krillin con cara de Pedobear sin remedio mientras que mataba a Bulma

"Oye!,regresa esa loli!"diría Nero molesto

"Nunca!ay mira más poder!"diría Zero haciendo voltear a D a lo que Zero escaparía

"Hijo de Perra!"exclamaría D al ver que una loli más fue raptada

"Bueno la vida está llena de decepciones...para las demás personas..."diría Nero sin importancia ya que de todos modos...su Regalía ya estaba en posición

"Bueno supongo que una pequeña purga no hará daño..."diría Nero para dar la señal a R a lo que el cañon del Regalía dispararía un rayo negro que al impactar la tierra provocaría una onda que su propósito era expandirse por todo el universo para luego explotar

"Bueno,triste de cierta manera pero es la vida de un patrullero..."diría Nero para luego el Regalía Llegar a lo que D de un salto entraría en el vehículo el cual había tenido un leve cambio ya que su diseño era más moderno para luego retirarse del universo antes de que estallara

"...oye R viaja dos años en el futuro,quiero ver algo..."diría D

"Señor de acuerdo a las leyes temporales eso es ilegal..."diría la voz del vehículo

"Pues viajemos en el tiempo...sin ocupar esas leyes..."diría Nero para que luego el regalía viajara al Jojo-verso 2 años después

Morioh 1999

El regalía llegaría a lo que D como si de Batman se tratase saldría eyectado del auto

Aterrizando de un giro pero se le caería su diario que se camuflaba en forma de Manga callendose hacia el suelo...

"Mierda..."diría Nero creyendo que caería en malas manos...pero en eso vería a un niño con traje de dino verde recogiendolo aparecienso y desapareciendo del lugar en donde estaba sin explicación alguna,cuando Johan sintió su aura sintió el aura del Goku traicionado

"Supongo que no debo preocuparme mucho..."diría Nero suspirando para luego retirase del lugar hacia su vehículo

"Ah,y por cierto,si se lo preguntan...no,no quedó así nada más la masacre,solo fue una versión resumida de lo que sucedió,y recuerden si un dino niño toma tu diario,es por que es un pejelagarto...bueno ni yo me entendí pero bueno,hasta la próxima..."diría Nero retirandose a lo He-Man

Fin Flashback

"Johan,no tienes el presentimiento de que nos observan?..."preguntaría Laura

"A decir verdad un poco,bueno a seguir esta historia de tragedia"diría Higashikata para continuar el recuerdo

"Te dije que no te movieras..."diría Shigechi sacando demasiados harvest dirigiendolos hacia Kira

"SHIBO!"exclamaría Killer Queen golpeando varios de los Harbest pero otros,no...muchos harvest rodearían a Killer Queen y a Yoshikage

"¿Había tantos? Y por lo que puedo ver acabar con 3 o 4 no te hace daño..."diría Kira mientras que unos harvest perforaban levemente su cuello

"Si vuelves a moverte,te cortaré esa arteria del cuello,Ya Recuerdo!,creo que se llamaba Carótida,la cortaré!,mi Harvest es Invencible!y parece que tu STAND es de los que no pueden alejarse de su usuario. Si quieres morir muevete solo un paso..."diría Shigechi

"A decir verdad no le veo oportunidad al rubio..."diría Laura sonriendo levemente pero su sonrisa desaparecería al ver a Johan en nivel de ira fase 2

"Algo anda mal...su cara...es la cara de una persona que tiene seguridad en si mismo y confía plenamente que lo tiene controlado..."diría Johan entrecerrando sus ojos mientras que en su libreta dibujaba a Killer Queen y los datos que acababa de conocer como algunas de sus estadísticas

"Ahora que lo pienso...ese Killer queen parece como si la pantera rosa se hubiera hechado esteroides para asistir a un campeonato de lucha..."diría Laura

"No se parece a...ay si es cierto si se parece..."diría Johan al verlo también

"Ya veo...así que existen distintos tipos de poderes eh?,¿un STAND? con que un STAND...por cierto...mi Killer Queen posee un poder especial..."diría Kira mientras que en la mano de Killer Queen tenía lo que parecía ser una moneda de 100 yenes

"Aquí vamos..."diría Johan preparado para escribir lo que iva a ser la habilidad de Killer Queen

"Tiene algo...quítaselo!"diría Shigechi haciendo que un harvest se dirigiera hacia la mano de Killer Queen quitandole la moneda para luego regresarse a Shigechi

"Es solo una moneda de 100 yenes,que pensabas hacer con ella...?"diría y preguntaría Shigechi

"Tan solo pensaba mostrarte el poder especial de Killer Queen,ya que de todos modos estás acabado..."diría Yoshikage haciendo que Johan y Laura se percataran y el Shigechi del recuerdo le llamara la atención

"El poder especial de mi Killer Queen...es que puede convertir todo lo que toca en una bomba...jejeje...icluso una moneda de 100 yenes"diría Kira haciendo que Johan y Laura se alteraran,principalmente Johan ya que ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a suceder y no le iva a gustar

Al escuchar eso Shigechi se alteró y asustó rápidamente

"Suéltalo rápido Harvest!"exclamaría Shigechi asustado pero ya era tarde,Killer queen ya había hecho un click con su pulgar haciendo que Shigechi explotara,para que no se traumara al ver a un muerto,Johan le tapó los ojos a Laura,pero el que no salió intacto fue Johan ya que comenzaría a recordar un trauma,el vería reflejada en la explosión ese momento cuando Aqua Necklace mató a su abuelo explotándo sus oganos desde adentro y salpicándole con la sangre de su abuelo,el trauma era tan fuerte que el recuerdo termimaría ahí abruptamente mientras que Johan ahora se cubría los oídos miemtras aue por alguna razón escuchaba a Aqua Neclace y pensando por que sucedió eso,y más importante,por que Angelo no estaba muerto,todos esos pensamientos provocarían unas voces que abrumarían a Johan haciendo que este se quede en posición fetal

"Por favor...cállense...duele...cállense..."diría Johan entre cortado para luego recibir un abrazo de Laura que esta ya estaba demasiado preocupada por Johan al verlo en esa situación

"Tranquilo Johan,todo está bien,no pasa nada,aquí estoy,solo relájate..."diría Laura abrazando fuertemente a Johan,eso provocaría que Johan se comenzara a tranquilizar y correspondiera el abrazo

"Gracias...necesitaba eso..."diría en voz baja el higashikata mientras que se relajaba completamente y se separara del abrazo

"Me alegra de que te sientas mejor..."diría Laura sonriendole de cariño a su amigo a lo que este le devolvió la sonrisa aunque en menor medida

"Aunque ahora que me pongo a pensar,ya es demasiado tarde,y no creo que lleguemos a tiempo a mi casa,supongo que mi mamá se preocupará..."diría Johan

"Si...tienes razón..."diría con una sonrisa nerviosa pero cuando Johan iva a decir algo,unas clases de alas azules sujetaron a los dos infantes y alguien les terminó respondiendo,aunque el único que pudo verlo a tiempo fue Johan

"De eso me ocupo yo...!"diría Nero mientras que usaba su velocidad para llegar en menos de un segundo hacia la casa de Johan,específicamente al patio para luego este desaparecer

"(Oh no...conozco a este tipo...)"diría Goku nerviosamente

"(Quien es ese tipo con pelo de nieve?)"preguntaría Diego al ver que Goku sabía del desconocido

"(Básicamente,el fue quien me recogió cuando iva a suicidarme en el otro mundo para así desaparecer,Crimson D. Nero,también conocido como...D...)"respondería Goku sorprendiendo levemente a Diego ya que Goku pensaba en el suicidio

Flashback

Se veía a un Goku en un barranco todo melancólico,en primer lugar,las personas que creía que eran sus amigos,sus familias,los seres más importantes,a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ellos,lo vieron a él como una amenaza ya que todos los enemigos con los que habían luchado tenían una relación con Goku,ya sea por que él buscaba luchar o lo buscaban para superar su poder y matarlo,así que sus amigos,incluso su esposa,hijos y rival de toda la vida lo traicionaron y lo quicieron matar,después de una odisea el cobró venganza hacia sus traidores para luego de un tiempo,este falleciera por viejo,pero,de que sirvió?,uno de los traidores se mantuvo oculto y esperó al momento de que el muriera para liego ocupar las esferas del dragón reviviendo a todos los traidores al usar unas esferas modifocadas,ahora,Goku ya sin nadamás que perder en el otro mundo,tenía una espada de enrgía apuntando a su pecho para así eliminar su alma y acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas

"Qué haces?,si sabes que ya no puedes morir cuando ya estás muerto verdad?..."diría en tono un poco sarcástico Nero haciendo que Goku volteara a verlo con una cara de seriedad que asustaría a cualquiera,bueno,casi a cualquiera ya que Nero ni parecía ser afectado,más bien,parecía aburrido

"Ya terminastes...?"preguntaría Nero desconcentrando a Goku

"Quién...?"

"Soy?...no importa,lo más importante aquí es...quién eres tú?"preguntaría Nero interrumpiendo al azabache a lo que Goku solo miraría hacia abajo por un rato

"Soy Goku,y soy...bueno,era un saiyajin criado en la tierra que terminó siendo engañado..."diría Goku con un tono dolido

"Déjame adivinar,todos te quisieron muerto,no es así?"diría Nero

"Cómo lo...?"

"Sé?,no eres el primer Goku en ser traicionado..."diría Nero interrumpiendo de nueco a Goku

"El primer goku?"preguntaría el saiyajin a lo que el híbrido antes puro solo respondería con esto

"Digamos que existen varias líneas temporales en las que suceden hechos similares pero con alguno que otro cambio...bueno,seré directo contigo,mi superior(...no por mucho tiempo...)quiere tener una charla contigo..."diría Nero

"Y si me rehúso que vaz a hacer?"diría Goku colocándose en su pose carácterística de pelea a lo que D solo suspiró

"Pues tendré que patearte el culo y llevarte a la fuerza..."diría Nero colocándose en una posición rara mientras que susurraba "Royal Guard"

Goku al ver esa postura se confundiría pero para ver que era lo que el patrullero tramaba decidió pelear con todo para no confiarse a lo que pasó a su última transformación arremetiendo contra Nero,pero justo cuando estaba por impactar el golpe,este fue bloqueado por Nero impactando a Goku,a lo que este arremetería con una ráfaga de golpes pero tendría el mismo resultado...en eso Nero haría unos movimientos que confundirían a Goku a lo que este por confiarse atacaría,pero justo cuando entró al rango de Nero,este canbió su posición y le dió un golpe de contraataque cargado con los ataques de Goku dejándo noqueado a Goku de un golpe

"No me distes opción viejo,pero tu me obligastes,lo siento pero así son las cosas..."diría Nero llevándose al desmayado saiyajin a su vehículo para llevarlo con Goku Xeno

**Fin Flashback y Fin capítulo 6**

Pues,ahí va otro capítulo más de esta historia,y como pueden ver,Johan está comenzando a tener un leve conficto mental al ver gente muerta,aunque ese conflicto puede que llegue a empeorar al pasar de los tiempos(cofcof*abacchio*cofcof*Narancia*cofcof*Stone Ocean),aunque creo que todo ese conflicto podría concentrarse en un solo punto...bueno,me despido y hasta el siguiente capítulo


	7. capítulo 7

Cap 7:una pequeña calma antes de la tormenta

* * *

Se veía a un Johan aún intrigado pero con una cara molesta ya que,si suposición era correcta,ese tipo Shigechi ya estaba muerto,cuando llegaron era un poco tarde pero a Josuke no le tocaba aún salir de la escuela,Johan le pidió a Laura que fuera descansar ya que se le veía un poco agotada a lo que ella aún con la duda de la historia que quería terminar con esta se iría del lugar hacia la habitación de Johan,tomando un peluche de un Dino verde similar al traje de Johan y quedaría dormida con solo al toque del colchón,debido a que Johan aún era un niño la cama era baja,Cuando Laura se retiró,Johan escuchó un ruido de arañazos por la ventana,a lo que el pelinegro voltearía a ver viendose que Timmy estaba arañando la ventana para que se la abrieran, a lo que Johan abriría la ventama saltando Timmy a la cabeza de el pelinegro quedandose recostado en los brazos de Johan como si de un gato se tratase, a lo que Johan al estar con un poco de sueño se iría a la cama para querer dormir pero al ver al Laura dormida en su cama pensaría en quedarse dormido en el piso mientras que recostaba a Timmy en un mueble sin antes transmitir los recuerdos de su dino a su cabeza,después de haber visto sus recuerdos Johan voltearía y se recostaría en el piso pero no se había percatado de que en el piso había un patito de goma haciendo un chillido despertando a Laura

(NDA:por si se lo preguntan Timmy tiene el tamaño de un perro pequeño pero crecerá al pasar de los años junto al Higashikata ,digamos que Timmy es como la mascota de Johan)

"Ah,Johan eres tú, terminastes de ver la historia?,eso quiere decir que ya la puedes contar"preguntaría Laura sentándose en la cama esperando escuchar la historia

"Perdón no me fijé,no fue mi intensión despertarte...mejor vuelve a dormir por que...porque..."diría Johan queriendo sacar una excusa

"Vamos,piensa Johan piensa!"pensaría Johan pero en eso solo pensaría en una cosa,usar la técnica secreta de su familia,desafortunadamente,Laura lo atraparía antes de que Johan hiciera algún movimiento

"Rayos!"diría Johan preocupado

"No te escaparás,no te irás hasta decirme la conclusión..."diría Laura apretándolo en un abrazo aún más fuerte inmovilizando a Johan,pero en ese momento le entró una duda a Johan

"Espera un momento..."diría Johan antes de tocar a laura y atraer su martillo,en eso se vería que un rayo había caído en la casa,pero por alguna razón,tanto como Johan como laura estaban en su forma grande pero estaban en el techo

"Algo que he notado, es que puedo recordar de manera nítida las cosas cuando estoy en esta forma..."diría Johan

"Si,aunque a decir verdad me gusta el pelo negro..."diría Laura acariciando su cabello pero en eso le preguntaría algo a Johan

"Oye Jojo,mientras que paseabamos por Morioh en una clase de rienda de ropa me fijé en algo,creo que decía que podría elegir ropa de novia para una boda,pero hay algo que no me cuadra...que es una boda? Aunque tambien mencionaron algo de una foto"diría Laura confusa

"Pues...por lo poco que me dijo Josuke una boda es como una clase de celebración en la que 2 personas se unen en algo llamado matrimonio...aunque una vez oí algo de una clase de boda múltiple llamada poligamia o algo así..."respondería Johan por lo que entendió,pero Laura mal interpretaría

"Osea que si tu y yo hacemos esa clase de boda tendría más tiempo de jugar contigo?"diría Laura

"Supongo que si..."diría Johan sin saber que traumaba laura

"Bueno,entonces que esperamos?,vamos por esa foto"diría Laura llevandose rápidamente a Johan quien no se esperaba eso,a lo cual llegaron a la tienda,pidieron la foto a lo que la dueña del lugar los llevó a cambiar de ropa,mientras que a Laura le daban un vestido blanco,a Johan le daban un traje negro elegante,con lo notable de que tenía una corbata que era azul eléctrico,a lo que después de estar vestidos,los llevaron a una clase de cuarto con cámaras,a lo que los juntaron diciendoles que sonrieran a la cámara a lo que Laura y Johan sonreirían aunque Johan lo haría con Scary Monsters,pero como la gente normal no puede ver STANDS lo verían con una sonrisa de lado,después de que tomaran la foto y les dieran una copia a cada uno,los pelinegros se regresaron a la casa aunque se llevaron la ropa por que les parecía agradable,aunque Johan recurrió a Za Warudo para pagar,inesperadamente solo pasaron 15 minutos,pero mientras entraban a la casa Johan le preguntó algo a Laura

"Oye Laura,una pregunta,cuando es tu fecha de cumpleaños?"preguntaría Johan

"Hum...si mal me equivoco,creo que fue el 3 de Agosto..."respondería Laura

"Entonces...eres una Leo..."diría Johan

"Supongo...Y tu cuando nacistes?..."preguntaría Laura

"Hum...si recuerdo bien yo nací el 26 de mayo,por lo tanto soy un Géminis,aunque Josuke me dijo que según yo en mi forma grande voy apuntando a una personalidad similar a la de un Cáncer..."respondería Johan esperando que se le haya olvidado lo de la historia a Laura

"Bueno,estoy esperando,quiero ver como terminará esta historia,Tragedia?,Desgracia?!,misterio?!"diría Laura con estrallas en los ojos acercando su cara a la de Johan con cada palabra

"Antes que nada...conoces el espacio personal?..."preguntaría Johan con sarcasmo

"Oh,si si claro,no es que sea burra o algo..."diría Laura alejandose del rostro del Higashikata

"Tiene sentido,pues eres una gata..."diría Johan con una sonrisa del tipo Brando

"Ay ahora si valistes!"diría Laura con un tic y una sonrisa forzada acercándose a Johan

"Espera que estás haciend~"el higashikata no pudo terminar debido a que laura le terminó subiendo la parte superior de su traje, en eso le comenzó a hacer cosquillas en partes específicas del cuerpo matando de la risa al pobre Joestar

"Laura jaj porfa-ja-vor pajaja para!..."diría en tre risas Johan al punto de sacar lágrimas

"Esto es por llamarme gata"diría sonriendo divertidamente la mutante aún dándole cosquillas a Johan,pero ella nunca esperó lo que se avecinaba,ella en un momento dió un segundo de respiración,momento que fue aprovechado por el Higashikata que sin que ella lo esperace,colocó sus manos en las caderas de estas avergonzando a esta,pero en eso,Johan usó la técnica que había ocupado Laura para colocarlo en esa situación,básicamente le comenzó a hacer cosquillas

"Espera Johan,jaja!,no lo hagas ahijaja!"diría entre risas

"Claro que no!,nunca nadie me había hecho ese tipo de tortura,ahora veamos que sucede si te lo hago a tí!"diría Johan siguiendole haciendo cosquillas pero cambiando hacia otro lado haciendo que Laura ría aún más fuerte,sin embargo no se esperaba esto

"Tengo una idea!"diría Laura separandose momentaneamente de Johan llamando la atención de este

"Que pasa?!,te rindes?"diría Johan sonriendo levemente

"Que tal un reto?,el que soporte más las cosquillas antes de caer abatido gana"diría Laura haciendo

"Vale...y que es el premio...?"ladearía Johan la cabeza

"Pues...que tal si por un día completo(sábado) el que pierda hace lo que el otro diga?"diría Laura

"Un precio razonable"concluiría Johan antes de que comenzara una guerra sangrienta de cosquillas de 2 horas

Literalmente 2 horas después

Se veían a Johan con zonas de la parte superior de su ropa hecha pedazos y a Laura con parte de su camiza de unicornio rota mostrando parte de su vientre y su chaqueta de mezclilla con un agujero en el hombro

"Creo que esto...es un empate..."diría entre Jadeos Johan,si le hacían una cosquilla más sería el final para él,tristemente el destino le haría una mala jugada

Justo en ese momento laura le haría con su últimas energías un empujón una unas cosquillas en una axila haciendo que Johan no aguantara y se desplomara junto a laura,Johan al no esperarse esa acción, y al ver que Laura esperó se le entro un leve sentimiento de sentirse...traicionado

"(Bienvenido al bus niño...)"diría Goku en tono de lástima mientras que Dio y Diego lo miraran como si de una mosca le hubiera picado

"Yo gano..."diría Laura en tono de victoria

"La traición...la decepción amiga..."diría Johan sintiendose traicionado al ver como Laura le había ganado de esa manera

"Almenos ya se olvidó de la historia..."murmuraría Johan pero en eso Laura lo sujetaría evitando que se escapara

"Pero enserio como termina la historia?"preguntaría Laura sujetando a Johan

"Para que hablé..."diría Johan

"Ay yajá!,no te quejes por ser mal perdedor..."diría Laura con un tono divertido mientras que Johan solo inflaba sus mejillas para luego querer suspirar,pero antes que hiciera eso,Laura le tocaría una de las mejillas infladas para luego apretarlo lentamente quitándole aire haciendo un sonidito que le haria gracia a Laura riendo levemente causandole un leve tic a Johan al saber que tiene que hacer lo que ella diga

"Y así fue como básicamente,perdí mi primer reto..."se escucharía de fondo la voz de Johan pero en su adolecencia mientras que todo se volvía borroso para luego verse a un Johan adolecente tomando un refrezco colocandose su gorra de DIO que había dejado de ser un casco,después tomaría su martillo colocándoselo en su cintura mostrando que todo lo que había pasado desde el inicio,era un recuerdo que Johan había contado,a quién?,pues no se lo había contado a una Laura adolecente ya que esta estaría escuchando música con unos auriculares con los ojos cerrados,más bien le estaba contando la historia a una chica que aparentaba la edad tanto de Laura como Johan de cabello largo rubio de ojos claros viendolo con una mirada seria que parecía tenerla desde siempre

"Déjame ver si entiendo,tu desde Joven podías usar tu STAND,bueno,mejor dicho,STANDS,pero no podías usar energía como el hammon y tu ki de manera adecuada,y te tiraron una foto con Laura vestidos de novios...puedo ver la foto?"diría la pelirubia

"Lo siento Zeppeli,pero eso no se podrá,mi foto está escondida en mi habitación en Morioh..."diría el pelinegro colocándose una chaqueta roja con líneas blancas en los brazos con un dibujo de una mezcla entre,un martillo con una hacha,un reloj en el fondo con las manijas del reloj siendo unas espinas entrelazadas con unas cadenas,tanto como el martillo con la hacha y las manijas del reloj desprendían rayos en el dibujo de la chaqueta,mientras que tenía una ropa similar a la de Diego con la diferencia de que tenía pantalones de mezclilla negros un cinturón en forma de flecha hacia abajo con la palabra "JoJo" escrita y el jersey que tenía por debajo era negra con las rejillas diagonales de un color azul eléctrico

"(Aún me sorprende que desde que se usó el Made In Heaven cambiaron muchas cosas...aunque creo que una parte es mi culpa)"pensaría Johan

"Y...como conocistes a ese tal D?"preguntaría de nuevo zeppeli

"Básicamente,lo que creí que era un manga resultó ser un diario bien dibujado, a lo cual este básicamente entró a mi casa y me lo quitó cuando,supongo,iba a ir al lado oscuro del diario,también resulta,que el diario que lo había dejado era él pero de joven...tambien me dijo que no dijera lo que había visto,años después me dí cuenta de que el tiempo entre aquí y su lugar de alguna manera pasaba de manera diferente "respondería Johan

"Y...controlastes ya tus energíaas alternas?"preguntaría la rubia

"Si,aunque digamos que cuando lo intenté usando solo ki y no hammon no terminó bien..."diría Johan con una gota de sudor

Flashback

Se veía a Johan de 4 años viendo una piedra y a D tomandose un tecito

"Debo que disparar sin mezclarlos?"preguntaría Johan ahora usando un traje de Dino azul

"Tienes que controlar una energía en específico para tener mejor dominio,básicamente, cuando mezclas las 2 energías solo sacas la mitad de la potencia que tiene una a cambio de mayor estabilidad,así que...dispara pero solo usando ki..."diría D pero al ver que Johan iba a apuntar con sus dedos solo suspiró

"Con la palma de la mano..."diría D haciendo entender a Johan

"Oh,a eso se refiere..."diría Johan mientras que trataba de sacar una bola de ki pero no podía para luego desplomarse por que básicamente...no calculó cuanta energía usar así que la usó toda,lo intentó una vez más con sus dos manos saliendole una pequeña a lo que apuntaría hacia la roca disparando...pero lo que terminó siendo disparado no fue la esfera de energía que estaba en el mismo lugar,sino él mismo que salió disparado hacia un arbol atravezandolo

"Supongo que tendremos que controlar el manejo del ki por un rato...aunque ahora que lo pienso,si una versión alterna tuya estuviera en el mundo de mi tío creo que tu habilidad sería basada en monster hunter,podrían ser las armaduras y las armas,o incluso tener los rasgos y convertirte en los mounstruos como tu STAND dino..."diría D razcandose la barbilla,después de eso,Johan no pudo descansar mucho durante años ya que D se tomaba enserio las cosas,tanto que analizaba los puntos débiles del menor para así fortaleces dichos puntos,eso hasta que Johan alcanzó los 12 años

Fin Flashback

"Después de eso pasé muchos años hasta tener balanceado tanto hammon como Ki,pero cada día el entrenamiento subía de nivel y bueno...ya sabes...digamos que D se toma el entrenamiento enserio...aunque solo era una semana al mes pero no era en vano...eso hasta que cumplí 12,me ofreció su espada,pero yo me negué,pero digamos que me engaño de una manera para tenerla..."diría Johan de manera que sus piernas estuvieran temblando debido a lo que técnicamente había sido un pequeño infierno sacáncole una gota de sudor tanto a Zeppeli como a Laura que había prestado atención

"(Está traumatizado...)"dirían las dos féminas con gotas de sudor

"Johan tranquilízate ve a tu lugar feliz..."diría Laura con la intención de calmar a Johan

"Mi lugar feliz?..."se preguntaría Johan para pensar en algo,para luego de la nada Johan volvería a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado haciendoles crecer más la gota de sudor

"Bueno,creo que me siento mucho mejor,aunque creo que voy a salir un rato"diría Johan dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Em...Joestar,espera estámos en..."trataría de decir Zeppeli pero Johan no la escuchó terminando en abrir la puerta,pero debido a eso este terminó siendo expulsado por la presión,por qué?,por que estaban en el helicarrier de SHIELD

"El helicarrier..."diría Zeppeli colocándose una mano en su cara,y como es que el helicarrier está ahí?,eso será para otro momento

Johan estaba cayendo con los brazos cruzados ya que no había recordado de que estaban allí,después de recordar su error pararía en seco para luego un aura de rayos lo rodearan dirigiendose a una velocidad rápida hacia la puerta para luego entrar y cerrarla

"Por favor recuérdame cosas como estas de vez en cuando..."diría Johan de manera calmada

"Lo tendré en cuenta..."respondería Zeppeli

"yo por si acaso haré estó..."diría Laura levantandose para tomar a Johan dirigiendolo hacia un asiento,cuando este se sentó,Laura le abrochó demasiados cinturones para evitar su movilidad cayéndole una Gota de sudor a Zeppeli

"Creo que eso no era necesario..."diría Johan con cara de póker...

"Lo sé pero los cinturones te dan forma de triángulo lo cual me hace más fácil hacer esto..."diría Laura sonriendo divertidamente sentandose al lado del Higashikata,esta cuando se sentó,se recostaría en Johan ya que esta había puesto los cinturones de manera de que se pueda acomodar uno...después de eso de manera instantánea se quedaría dormida

"Oye pero si yo no soy una cama..."diría Johan con una gota de sudor

"Bueno,Laura te hizo ver como un pino hecho de cinturones...y digamos que básicamente tienes un aire acondicionado interno,eso y que ahora eres como un sofá humano,y uno muy cómodo..."diría Zeppeli recostándose al otro lado para refrezcarse un poco ya que en la habitación en donde ellos estaban,no había aire acondicionado siendo la única excusa que no tienen tiempo para dichos lujos,mientras Zeppeli estaba recostada,sacaría su teléfono y comenzaría a ver videos de Gatitos miemtras que una leve sonrisa aparecía

"Voy a tomarlo...pero me ofende muchísimo!"diría Johan al ser usado como almohada,este tenía un tic mientras que sus ojos parpadeaban a dorado de vez en cuando,después de un rato Zeppeli guardó su celular

"Vaya si que estamos tardando en llegar..."diría Zeppeli quejándose un poco por la Tardanza

"Dales tiempo,Morioh es una ciudad pequeña,pero creció rápidamente durante 10 años,ahora que lo pienso...justo ahora Morioh tuvo que expandir sus tierras ya que digamos que la población aumentó..."diría Johan

"Ya veo...y...como sigue la historia?"preguntaría Zeppeli

"Pues...básicamente después de contarle la otra mitad del recuerdo a Laura,el señor Logan había llegado antes de lo previsto,así que yo para que nadie sospechara nada,nos regresé a nuestra forma neutra para luego dirigirme a la puerta,como aún mi altura no llegaba a la puerta,usé a Timmy que ya estaba despierto para abrirla,justo antes de que Laura y Logan se fueran,hice una pregunta que me tenía guardada,si el señor Logan tenía tres garras en sus manos,por qué Laura solo tenía 2 en cada mano?,donde estaban las garras faltantes?,después de eso la respuesta era un poco inesperada..."respondió Johan mientras que una Laura dormida cambiaba su posición dejando sus pies cerca de la cara de Johan haciendole que tenga un tic de molestia por parte de este pero luego se calmaría ya que le parecía aburrido despertar a alguien

"Y...donde las tiene o solo tiene 4?"diría Zeppeli mientras que Johan ponía una cara Mortal al escuchar el número 4,pero luego lo ignoró,a lo que este con un poco de dificultad,liberaría uno se sus brazos,agarraría una de las piernas de Laura a lo que Johan presionaría levemente en un punto específico del pie,en eso una garra saldría del pie de Laura

"Ah,ya veo..."diría la rubia con una barbilla en el mentón,pero en eso,Johan soltaría el pie de Laura pero antes de que el pie callera,por alguna razón,Johan había sacado los brazos de Za Warudo pero estos eran un poco diferentes ya que no eran amarillo con negro,sino Blanco con accesorios de oro,los brazos rápidamente acomodaron a Laura en la posición que estaba antes de que pusiera los pies en la cara de Johan como si nada hubiera pasado,y a este se le veía un poco nervioso

"Em...Johan,pasa algo?"preguntaría Zeppeli

"Digamos que una vez llevé arrastrandome a Laura del pie y...bueno,digamos que a ella le molesta un poco que le jalen del pie para hacer eso o que la despierten así,básicamente la llevaba así por que a digamos que hace unos años la cosa estaba turbia con los mutantes,así que, para apurarle,le jalé del pie y la arrastré a un punto bajo para que supongo la milicia no la vieran,pero digamos que cuando le jalé había sacado su garra,y bueno...no se le veía feliz...eso y de no ser por el time stop de Za Warudo me hubiera quedado sin cuello...así que...no le digas que le jalé el pie a ella por favor..."diría Johan haciendole caer una gota de sudor a Zeppeli

"Em...vale...y...después de que se llevaran a Laura que sucedió después...?"preguntaría Zeppeli

"Oh,después pasó que..."dijo Johan volviendo a contar su historia

De vuelta a 1999,osea,la historia normal

Después de que Laura y su padre se hayan ido,Johan se estaría preguntando por qué tardaba tanto su hermano ya que suponiendo la hora las clases ya habían terminado,Josuke si se hubiera tardado almenos hubiera llamado al teléfono de la casa,a lo que abrió la ventana saliendo de la casa para saber que pasaba con su hermano,a lo que llamó a timmmy que de este salieron 3 dinos más,a lo que sacó una tapa de un basurero que por alguna razón estaba limpio,montándose en la tapa,conectó a The Chain con sus Dinos y comenzó a andar como si de un trineo se tratase,sin antes cambiar la posición de su casco,por qué?,digamos que se vio en el espejo y con el casco dentro de la cabeza del traje dino hacía parecer un cono a Johan,a lo que este se lo puso por fuera

Ghost Girl's Alley

"No hay duda...está muerto,debió asesinar a Shigekiyo tras toparse con él...lo sé,aunque no sé por qué se encontraron ni de como lo mató,pero sé que él es el responsable por que me mató"diría Reimi Sugimoto sorprendiendo a todos,aunque en Jotaro no se notaba mucho, Reimi es,bueno,era ya que ahora era un fantasma, una chica de 16 años,con estatura promedio y constitución ligera, con rasgos simpáticos y juveniles, además de ojos grandes y claros. Ella tiene el cabello castaño largo hasta la altura de la barbilla, mantenido hacia atrás con unavenda alice.

Lleva unagargantillay un vestido rosa corto sin mangas con moños en la parte delantera. Las bandas en sus brazos se superponen en cruces en la parte superior de sus antebrazos. Llevasandaliasde plataforma y esmalte de uñas rosa pálido

"Lo busqué en todas partes sin éxito. Lo hizo desaparecer en los 5 minutos que no estuvimos con él, sus libros y útiles escolares estaban donde los dejó y sus padres lo reportaron por desaparecido,así que..."diría Josuke serio

"Quieres decir que el asesino es un usuario de STAND?"diría Koichi nervioso,cuando Josuke iba a seguir hablando,se escuchó el sonido de un metal deslisandose en el piso que se hacía más fuerte,a lo que Josuke lo escucharía a un lado vería a una silueta que se vendría acercando,al ver más claro,pudo ver que era Johan junto a 4 dinos montados en una tapa de basura usandolo como trineo después de haber tomado suficiente impulso,Johan se estaría deteniendo al punto de que apenas chocó con el pie de Josuke,al chocar los 3 Dinos regresaron a Timmy

"Johan?,que haces aquí?"preguntaría el Higashikata mayor a su hermano

"Quién es el niño?"preguntaría Toshikazu Hazamada

"Es el hermano menor de Josuke..."respondería Koichi,en si esperaban a que Johan no pudiera expresarse ya que como era un niño no hablaría mucho,excepto Jotaro y Joseph,sin embargo nadie se había esperado esto

"Como no llegabas y ya había pasado el lapso en el que llegas,decidí buscarte para ver por que no tardabas...interrumpo algo?"respondería y preguntaría el menor de los Higashikata

"Acaba de hablar?,no solo eso,habló demasiado fluido para alguien de su edad..."se preguntaría Koichi

"Oye Josuke,a tu hermano no lo poseió un demonio verdad?"diría Okuyazu

"Claro que no!,la razón por la que Johan puede hablar es que al parecer heredó la energía del viejo"diría Josuke refiriéndose a Joseph

"Hablas del Hammon?"preguntaría Joseph a lo que Josuke asintió,a lo que Josuke bajaría levemente el traje dino de Johan viendose que de ves en cuando una electricidad dorada aparecía desde los pulmones,pasaba por las vías respiratorias hasta llegar a la laringe,explicando mas o menos como Johan hablaba

"Bueno,habiendo explicado eso,volvamos al tema...puede que no sepan mucho sobre shigechi,pero me cuesta imaginar a alguien que pudiera derrotar a su Harvest..."diría Josuke después de haber vuelto a acomodar el traje de Johan

"(Humpf!,yo lo podría derrotar usando a Za Warudo)"pensaría Johan inflando sus mejillas

"Y este sujeto lo mató y ocultó su cadáver en la escuela en 5 minutos"diría Josuke

"Jotaro,ahora que sabemos que lidiamos con un usuario de STAND,tendremos que involucrarnos"diría Joseph

"Josuke..."diría Jotaro dando un paso hacia Josuke para luego decir "...oí lo del botón"

"Si,uno de los Harvest me lo trajo.."diría Josuke sacando dicho botón para darselo a Jotaro

"Es la última voluntad de Shigechi,puede que se lo haya arrancado al asesino para entregarlo,permíteme conservarlo...lo investigaré"diría Jotaro,pero este vería algo que llamaría su atención,Johan estaría pensando,no le hubiera prestado tanta atención,si Johan no viera de vez en cuando el boton y a Josuke

"Podrás encontrar al asesino con un simple botón?"preguntaría Josuke

"No es imposible,podríamos averiguar la marca de ropa a la que pertenece"diría Jotaro

"Ya veo..."diría Koichi pero por alguna razón Okuyazu estaría sudando frío

"Si ya acabó la conversación,me iré a casa...me siento extraño, estoy muy irrirado

...vámonos papá"diría Okuyazu mientras que se retiraba con su padre

"Le pasa algo a Okuyazu..."diría Koichi

"Si,pese a que Shigechi era molesto y codicioso,era de esas personas que no puedes ignorar,no puedo creer que esta muerto..."diría Josuke

"Estas diciendo,que,Okuyazu,está irritado por que no sabe si sentir ira o tristeza?"preguntaría Johan

"Si,ambos nos sentimos así,pero el debe estar peor"

"Maldición..."diría Okuyazu mientras se iba

"Ocurría algo terrible sin que lo supiera"diría Yukako

"Tendré cuidado con los clientes que vayan a mi local"diría Tonio Trussardi

"Dudo que vaya al mío pero por si acaso..."diría Aya Tsuji

"A decir verdad tendría mucho cuidado...me podría decir que hace su STAND?"preguntaría Johan

"Puede reemplazar partes corporales"respondería Aya

"Ay,entonces podrías considerarte muerta si te topas con el..."diría Johan

"De que estás hablando Johan?"preguntaría Josuke

"Ese Stand podría usarse si el asesino tratara de escapar,traería a una persona,y la obligaría a la señorita Aya a que cambien,por ejemplo,de su rostro,así aunque supieramos quien era,no sabríamos donde estaría ya que,ya no sabríamos como luce"diría Johan pensando en como Kira podría usar eso para escapar si lo descubren

"Eso es una idea descabellada..."diría Toshikazu

"No,de hecho tiene un buen argumento..."respondería Jotaro sorprendiendo a todos de que Johan haya dicho algo que podría suceder

"No me esperaba eso pero,volviendo al tema,un usuario de Stand atrae a otro usuario de Stand,pero,no quiero toparme con él..."diría Toshikazu volteando para retirarse

"Tendremos que tomar medidas,eh?"diría Rohan

"Em,una pregunta..."diría Johan a Rohan

"Eh?,que quieres niño?"diría Rohan

"Usted es el mangaka del que mi hermano ha estado hablando?"diría Johan

"Si,asi es,soy yo,el gran Kishibe Rohan"diría Rohan con un leve tono de superioridad,pero digamos que a Johan no le afecta mucho por que es un niño

"(No lo conozco...)"pensaría Johan con una gota de sudor

"Si,no sé si ya lo sabe,pero digamos que mi hermano suele ser un poco cegado por la ira cuando alguien se pasa de la línea cuando insultan su cabello..."diría Johan inocentemente

"Si...ya me di cuenta..."diría Rohan al recordar como trató de meter a Josuke en el efecto de Heaven's Door y,bueno,no terminó bien

Después de un rato,todos se comenzarían a retirar,pero cuando Johan,Timmy y Josuke se iban a retirar Jotaro los detiene

"Espera Josuke..."diría Jotaro haciendo que los Higashikata se detuvieran

"Que sucede Jotaro?"preguntaría Josuke

"Quisiera hacerle una pregunta a Johan..."diría Jotaro sorprendiendo a los pelinegros

"A mí?"preguntaría Johan confuso

"Así es...cuando Josuke estaba hablando sobre el asesino de Shigechi,cuando mencionó que ocultó su cuerpo y cuando Josuke me dio el botón,te quedastes viendo a Josuke y el botón durante un rato,eso me da a entender,de que quieres decir algo sobre el asesino,algo como tu opinión..."diría Jotaro sorprendiendo a Reimi,pero principalmente a Josuke por que al parecer Johan podría saber algo sobre el asesino,o almenos una idea,en eso Johan suspiraría para luego decir una verdad sobre una mentira sobre una verdad

"Comencé a pensar en algo sobre el asesino..."diría Johan haciendo que Josuke tuviera su atención

"Lo que pasa es que me parece muy poco probable de que alguien con un cuerpo como el de Shigechi sea ocultado en 5 minutos,mínimo sería 7..."respondería Johan

"A que quieres llegar con eso?"preguntaría Jotaro

"Quiero decir,que tal si la habilidad del Stand del asesino,de alguna forma,es hacer desaparecer las cosas?,algo que desintegrara un cuerpo completo...como una explosión"respondería Johan sorprendiendo a Josuke,Joseph,Reimi,e incluso a Jotaro aunque a este no se le notaba,ya que Johan había dicho algo que podría tener sentido si se lo ve en el punto de vista de un asesino

"Ya veo...admito que tu opinión,es muy buena a pesar de que solo eres un niño,de hecho me resultó de buena ayuda para la investigación,Gracias,y,creo que no debí haberte dicho esa pregunta cuando te interrogué,pero creo que ya tengo mi respuesta...ya se pueden ir"diría Jotaro para luego irse con Joseph sin antes Johan despedirse de su padre,despues de eso Johan quien habia hecho que Timmy regresara a su cuerpo para que descansara y Josuke se retirarían hacia su casa,aunque Josuke tenía de la mano a Johan para no descuidarlo,pero cuando iban pasando por la calle,Josuke no se daría cuenta de que Kira Yoshikage estaba caminando hacia otra calle pasando detrás de ellos,pero el único que se dio cuenta fue Johan ya que,sin saberlo había sentido su presencia para luego voltear a ver viendolo a él

"(Ese tipo...es él...es Kira Yoshikage...!)"pensaría Johan pero al ver que Kira estaba ladeando sus ojos hacia su dirección,rápidamente volteó para que Kira no se diera cuenta..."(eso estuvo cerca)"sería el pensamiento final de Johan mientras que ivan detrás de Okuyazu

"Eh?,creo que ese era Josuke,supongo que el niño con el que está es su hermano menor o algo,también estaba Okuyazu"se diría Kira

"Ya te conté?"preguntaría una mujer en una cafetería junto a su amiga haciendo voltear a Yoshikage

"El viernes pasado estaba de cumpleaños¿no?,el tipo con el que estoy saliendo me dio este anillo de porquería,míralo,¿como querría esto?"volveria a decir la mujer mostrandole el anillo a su amigo mientras que Kira la veía fijamente,específicamente,veía fijamente a la mano de la mujer

"Claro que fingí felicidad y sorpresa,salía con él por que su papá posee terrenos,pero es un campesino"diría la mujer

"Es un anillo muy infantil,¿y cuanto cuesta?"se burlaría la amiga

"Creo que unos 150,000 yenes,pero lo empeñaré,no le hace justicia a mis bellos dedos"respondería la mujer para luego reírse

"(Su corazón es horrendo,pero sus manos y rostro son hermosos,si me acompañara podría purificar su alma al salir conmigo...)"pensaría Kira

"Tengo que irme,nos vemos"diría la mujer retirandose del local

"Adiós"respondería la amiga

En eso Kira voltearía hacia su próximo objetivo mientras que desintegraba la mano que él tenía

"Lo nuestro terminó,cortemos por lo sano..."diria Kira mientras veía como la mano desaparecía mientras que seguía por la acera a la mujer

Continuará...

* * *

Si se preguntan por la tardansa,es por los examenes y falta de tiempo,que creen que pasará en el futuro,cual creen que sería una razón por la cual Johan no le contaría sobre Kira a Jotaro


	8. Capítulo 8: prólogo a Sheer Heart Attack

* * *

Por si se lo preguntan,tanto como Zeppeli y Johan adolecente tienen 16 años mientras aue Laura tiene 15,si se preguntan por qué Johan y Zeppeli se hablan entre si por su apellido es por un pequeño asunto que sucedio hace un tiempo cuando estos se conocieron,y cuál es el nombre de Zeppeli?,pues...solo puedo decir que inicia con M pero ella tiene un segundo nombre,bueno sin más comencemos

* * *

Helicarrier de Shield,2013

Se vería a Johan atado con varios cinturones mientras que estaba dormido,Laura estaba usando una Laptop ya que aunque no había aire acondicionado si había internet,eso y que Johan era un aire acondicionado viviente,solo que se activa cuando el cuerpo siente calor para mantener a Johan Frezco

"Oye Laura,según el mapa cuanto falta para Morioh...?"preguntaría Zeppeli

"Según dice aquí llegaremos en 45 minutos..."diría laura en su laptop,aunque en realidad sería la laptop de Johan ya que tenía su logotipo en el centro detrás de la pantalla

"Ya veo...deberíamos despertarlo o...lo dejamos dormir más?"preguntaría Zeppeli ql ver que a Johan que aparecían unas Z flotantes al lado de su cabeza

"Eh...si lo vas a despertar que sea de manera leve..."diría Laura un poco nerviosa

"Por qué estás nerviosa?"preguntaría Zeppeli

"No sé como lo despertarás pero ten cuidado,la última vez que lo despertaron fue por una broma...y no se lo tomó bien..."diría Laura con una gota de sudor frío

"Que ocurrió?"preguntaría Zeppeli

"Haz escuchado de una tormenta eléctrica que iluminó manhattan?"preguntaría Laura

"Si,por lo que sé fue la furia de THOR,aunque nadie sabe por qué...solo se sabe que después de eso hubo un apagón de durante varias horas ya que una central eléctrica de nueva York fue impactada por un rayo lo cual provocó un corto-circuito... "diría Zeppeli mientras que un chico peli castaño oscuro con una chaqueta entre Rojo y amarillo con jeans y un guante de hierro y botas de color rojo de hierro entraría,pero al oír lo que Zeppeli dijo le entró un escalofrío y se dio media vuelta

"Bueno,si sabes quién es THOR,verdad?"diría Laura

"Claro,por qué lo preguntas,es Joes..."diría Zeppeli pero entendió lo que Laura quizo decir,Johan había provocado esa tormenta eléctrica,pero por qué?

"Espera,si Joestar fue quien hizo esa tormenta,quien hizo que se enojara?"preguntaría la rubia a lo que Laura simplemente señalaría al chico que estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta

"Eh...jeje,como están?"Diría el pelinegro con una risita nerviosa

"STARK...?,acaso tu tienes algo que ver con que Johan haya provocado el apagón?"preguntaría Zeppeli

"Si...bueno...solo vine aquí para comer un sandwich..."diría Tony sacando un Sandwich,pero en eso...TIMMY CRECIDO SALVAJE APARECE,tomando el sandwich de Tony quedando este en estado depresivo maldiciendo a dinosaurios invisibles para las personas que no son usuarios de STAND,a lo que Timmy acercaría el sandwich a la cara de Johan oliendolo este,en eso Johan comenzaría a temblar mientras que Timmy le lanzaba el sandwich en la cara a Tony

"Que pasó lagarto?,cuando te he faltado el respeto?"diría Tony aunque no podía ver a Timmy mientras que recogía su sandwich, pero en eso los cinturones explotarían golpeando el sandwich destruyendolo deprimiendo de nuevo a Tony mientras que se veía a un Johan despierto,pero con el pelo despeinado y con una cara algo somnolienta

"Qué pasó?...estaba soñando que me convertía en un aventurero de un videojuego..."diría Johan somnoliento mientras que Tony quería retirarse,pero en eso,un cabello rubio lo atraparía siendo la responsable Zeppeli la cual su pelo estaba alargado en una parte para atrapar a Tony y colocarlo de cabeza

"Señorita Zeppeli,te pido amablemente que me deje..."diría Tony

"Ir?"diría Zeppeli adivinando lo que Tony diría

"Ir..."diría Tony,pero al percatarse ya era demasiado tarde,había perdido movilidad de su cuerpo

"Rayos..."diría Tony

"Oye Laura,de que me perdí?"preguntaría Johan a la pelinegra

"Pues,Zeppeli quiere saber por qué te enojastes antes de hacer el apagón,ya que,bueno,esta se perdió un especial de una hora de los gatos más exóticos,y como técnicamente Tony sabe del paradero del quien lo hizo..."diría Laura mirando levemente hacia tony haciendo que el Joestar entendiera aunque ella ya sabía quien había sido quien hizo la broma,pero lentamente Johan le daría unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza confundiéndole mientras que este se despertaba completamente

"Solo eso tienes que decir...gracias Laura...si llego con el paradero del culpable,me aseguraré de que sepa que nadie,absolutamente nadie,se mete con mi cabello..."diría Johan mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Timmy el cual se había acercado,para luego dirigirse a donde Zeppeli

"Tu familia se enfoca seriamente en el cabello..."diría Laura con una gota de sudor

"Oye Zeppeli,podrías soltar a Tony por favor...?,y también anula la habílidad de Twisted Sister,lo vas a dejar lisiado al pobre si lo mantienes paralizado por más tiempo"diría Johan mientras que fingía tener una cara de pena por Tony

"Oye! Eso es un insulto para mí"diría Tony ofendido

"Tengo razón?"preguntaría el Higashikata calmadamente

"Pero tienes razón"diría Tony sin negarlo

"Descuida solo quiero sacar información"diría la rubia mientras que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo palidecer a Stark y sacándole una gota de sudor a Laura,pero a Johan le causaría levemente gracia,aunque también le parecía adorable la cara de malicia de Zeppeli

"Jeje,te ves linda cuando sacas ese lado tuyo,normalmente eres una versión Italo-rusa de Yami de To Love Ru...claro,una que no es loli..."reiría levemente Johan haciendo que Zeppeli se detuviera en seco

"Que-qué dijistes?!,Linda?!,espera un minuto,no me parezco en nada a esa niña...!"diría entre avergonzada y molesta mientras que Tony dejaba de estar paralizado,Laura suspiraría ya que,que Johan le dijera cosas así era una manera de que la habilidad del Stand de Zeppeli se anulara a travez de una clase de clave por lo que ella entendía,después de eso Zeppeli terminó soltando a Tony mientras que su pelo volcía a la normalidad

"Uff,estuvo cerca...gracias Johan..."diria Tony agradecido mientras que suspiraba

"No hay problema..."diría Johan cerrando los Ojos por un momento,pero en eso,uno de los brazos de Za Warudo tomaría a Tony atrayendolo a este tomando de sorpresa a Stark

"Pero enserio que pasó ese día?,quién fue el culpable?!,sabes muy bien que soy alguien tranquilo,pero cuando me enojo,bueno,sabes que sucedio esa vez,así que,tienes algo que decir?"preguntaría Johan abriendo los ojos que eran de color onix pero su rostro y tono de voz parecían amables

"Bueno...veraz...yo..."diría Tony pensando en algo para que Johan no le termine dando con su martillo ya que la broma que le fue hecha a este era demasiado grave para Johan,pero en eso Tony recordaría hace un rato que Johan estaba contando su historia

"Oye Johan,como sigue tu historia sobre el Asesino de Morioh?"preguntaría Tony tomando de sorpresa a Laura y a Zeppeli ya que no se esperaban de que Tony usara eso para salvarse

"Me alegro que preguntaras,de hecho ya estaba en la mejor parte antes de dormir..."diría Johan soltando a Tony en una silla para que se sentara

"Escuché un estruendo,qué ocurrió?"preguntaría un tipo con lentes morados mientras que tambien aparecia un tipo con camiza purpura de apariencia tímida junto a una peliroja con una chaqueta negra y una blusa roja con un cinturón del símbolo de una viuda negra,un hombre que vestía de un traje y un escudo de los colores de Estados Unidos,el último que apareció era un chico rubio que tenía una chaqueta vaquera sobre una camisa azul clara con el logotipo de el escudo del hombre con colores de Estados Unidos.Tiene pantalones de mezclilla con algunas bolsas y zapatillas rojas,tenía un brazalete en uno de sus brazos

"Ah,chicos,capitán,no es nada,solo que Johan después de 4 horas despertó y estaba por seguir su historia,escuché parte de ella ya que se lo estaba contando a Zeppeli,así que estoy un poco informado..."diría Tony

"Te refieres a cuando se enfrentó a un asesino serial?"preguntaría Clint Barton

"O cuando pelió contra la Mafia Italiana?"preguntaría Natasha

"O cuando peleó contra un Cura Gay que estaba enamorado por el yo de su vida pasada?"preguntaría Banner mientras los recién llegados lo verían raro

"Qué?,eso fue lo que me dijo la sobrina-nieta de Johan,todos decían algo,solo quería ser popular"diría Banner nervioso refiriéndose a Jolyne

"Bueno,sea como sea,el que mejor sabe la historia es el que la vivió,así que Johan,como es la historia?"preguntaría Steven optimista al saber la historia de Johan

"Pues a decir verdad solo pensaba contarle a Tony además de Zeppeli,supongo que con Steven no habrá tanto problema,pero creo que a ustedes no les importaría mucho oír la historia,o si?"diria Johan rascándose la nuca en señal de incomodidad

"Hijo,cualquier historia compartida es una huella que no se olvida..."respondería Steve Rogers tomando asiento junto a Steven

"Mi abuelo tiene razón,además,aún nos queda tiempo de sobra..."diría Steven

"(Lo sé...mi ojo literalmente es como un reloj...)"pensaría Johan

"Cualquier historia relacionada con flechas me es interesante"respondería Clint sentandose de manera casual

"Puedes contarla con toda libertad,eso si,no inventes que te vigilo..."diría Natasha sentándose mientras que sacaba su celular,pero al parecer estaba en una aplicación de notas dando a entender que iba a escribirlo,aunque si uno se fijaba en el,lo que Johan había contado hace un rato estaba escrito dando a entender que ella ya había escuchado la historia hastá el momento de Johan

"Su-supongo que yo también me quedaré aquí..."respondería Banner riendo nerviosamente sentándose en un asiento cerca de Natasha

Laura y Zeppeli al ver eso solo suspierarían ya que Johan sin darse cuenta se había vuelto un Cuentacuentos,sin más Laura y Zeppeli se sentarían en sus respectivos lugares que eran al lado de Johan,pero por alguna razón Zeppeli le retiraría la gorra a Johan mientras que veía de lado a lado la gorra

"Sucede algo Zeppeli?"preguntaría Johan arqueando su ceja,en eso Zeppeli acercaría su cara a la cabeza del Higashikata,pero en eso Johan escucharía que Zeppeli estaba oliendo su cabello para esta levemente abrir un poco más los ojos de la impresión pero regresaría su mirada serena mientras que se alejaba de Johan volviendo a su lugar pero aún con la gorra de Johan que,al tocar una parte específica de la gorra, se veía que esta había vuelto a ser el casco dando a entender que este había sufrido una alteración hace un tiempo

"Tienes razón...huele a menta"diría Zeppeli analizando el casco poniendo levemente incómodo a Johan por la acción anterior para luego volverle a colocar el casco a Johan

"Me puedes recordar como es que los ordenes de asientos fueron seleccionados?"preguntaría Johan con una gota de sudor nerviosa y una incomodidad notoria al serle retirado casco que había vuelto a ser una gorra después de haber apretado la zona específica del casco

"Fue como si hubieramos entrado en un torneo de artes marciales de ese anime ...creo que era Dragon Ball..."diría Zeppeli recordandole que básicamente seleccionaron sus lugares de manera aleatoria,pero al parecer los únicos que hicieron esa acción fueron ellos 2 ya que laura no parecía afectada por el orden al igual que el resto

Después de eso,Johan se prepararía para contar su historia,a lo que este para que nadie tuviera calor,activaría a propósito su aire acondicionado interno a una temperatura fresca para todos,hasta para Timmy,obvio Johan ocultaría algunos datos sobre su vida personal en el relato,después de eso,Johan contaría lo que seguía de su historia

De vuelta a Morioh de 1999,2 días después de la muerte de Shigechi

"Y esto que es,otro tipo de control para la televisión?"preguntaría Big Johan mientras que Josuke le daba un control de video juego

"Con este control puedes manejar al personaje que elijas..."le explicaría Josuke a su hermano menor ya que si Johan entraba en su forma grande tendría un compañero para pasar el rato,el juego en sí era el Street Fighter 3

"Como este aparato puede controlar a las personas en la pantalla?"preguntaría mientras que Johan aleatoriamente elejiria a Ken Masters mientras que Josuke elegiría a Necro

"Solo diré que no son personas reales así que no te preocupes si reciben daño"diria Josuke mientras que elegía el Mapa

"Vale...?"diria Johan sin entender mucho para liego comenzar a jugar

Al principio,al ser la primera vez jugando de Johan se le dificultaría pero con el pasar del tiempo Johan se iría acostumbrando más y a entender como funcionaba el juego,hasta que finalmente termino ganándole una ronda a Josuke sorprendiendo a este por el rápido aprendizaje de Johan,pero en eso Tomoko entraría a lo que como si a una persona se le hubiera olvidado la cartulina,Johan regresó a la normalidad mientras que Josuke rápidamente cambiaba el juego por Mario kart

"Oye Josuke,podrías bajarle el volumen?"diría Tomoko pero vería que Johan estaba jugando solo usando a Luigi,por qué?,Johan inició el juego rápidamente y eligió el modo individual

"Por qué Johan está jugando?sabes que aún es muy joven para eso"diría Tomoko reprochandole a Josuke mientras que este suspiraba

"Tienes razón,lo siento Johan será en otro momen...pero qué?!"diría Josuke sorprendido al igual que su madre al ver que Johan había terminado primero en la carrera del circuito

"Johan...cuantas veces has jugado?"preguntaría Josuke sorprendido

"Primera vez...?"diría Johan mientras que se veía que Johan necesitaba usar a THE CHAIN para alcanzar los botones

"...intenta con Sonic"diría Tomoko tomando por sorpresa a Josuke por la reacción de su madre,aunque en si el Sonic que había elegido era una versión remasterizada de Sonic the hedgehog 3,Johan lo jugó hasta que había terminado el juego sin parar hasta que se acostumbró a los controles de manera rápida y terminó el juego

"Eso fue inesperado..."diría sorprendida Tomoko

"Aprende los controles de manera rápida"diría Josuke

"(Que hora será?)"pensaría Johan para que su ojo cambiara a su reloj pero sin que nadie lo notara y vería reflejada la hora,este sin más se levantaría para solo decir esto

"Hora tarde,yo me duermo..."diría Johan disimulando,podría hablar de manera normal,pero aún su madre no sabía de eso,el se esperaría hasta que alcance los 4 años para revelar eso,después de eso e impresionantemente,Johan entraría completamente en su casco y comenzaría a rodar

(NDA:el que entendió entendió la referencia)

"...me pregunto como hace para caber ahí..."diría Tomoko

"Creo que ya debería ir a dormir también..."diría Josuke apagando la consola y la tele para abrazar a su madre y desearle buenas noches,después de eso se iría a dormir,y luego Tomoko dormiría en su cuarto

Cuando Josuke entró a su cuarto,vería que Johan no estaba dormido,sino que estaba leyendo un manga

"Johan?"diría Josuke detrás de el higashikata menor asustando a este haciendo que se callera

"Big Bro no te aparezcas así,me quieres dar un infarto?!"susurraría Johan alterado

"Por qué estás despierto?"susurraría Josuke pero en eso vería que Johan tenía un manga en su mano

"Eh?,de donde sacastes ese manga?"diría Josuke

"Pues lo encontré antes de despertar a THE CHAIN"respondería Johan

"Puede parecer un simple manga de dragon ball,pero todo cambia cuando voy a esta página"diría Johan mientras que iva a la página con la firma de D

"Después de esta página puedo ver un sin fin de técnicas tanto para lo que parece ser mi ki,el hammon,y los poderes de hielo que no tengo una explicación del que por qué los tengo,aunque algo interesante que que descubrí gracias a este manga es que puedo mezclar a The Chain con el Ki y el Hammon..."diría Johan mostrando las técnicas a su hermano

"Increíble,a decir verdad no me esperaba que estuviera tan detallado"diría Josuke pero en eso notaría una parte azul de páginas

"Oye Johan,que sigue después de esa página azul?"preguntaría Josuke

"A decir verdad no lo sé,no he llegado a la página azul"diría Johan yendo a dicha página,aunque se veía una escritura que decía "si no eres yo arranca estas páginas"

"Me pregunto que habrá después de esa página"diría Johan con curiosidad al igual que Josuke mientras que comenzaba a cambiar de página,pero antes de que él cambiara la página escucharían una voz

"Te recomiendo que no veas esa parte niño..."diría una voz detrás de ellos,Josuke y Johan al no reconocer la voz voltearían hacia atrás para ver que al quién le pertenecía la voz era D quien esta vez no tenía su máscara

(NDA:los que vieron el canal de Raizen23 más o menos conocerán a D,aunque este tendrá cambios notorios en su apariencia y personalidad,eso y que como no supe como seguir ese otro fic ya que tenía cosas que no me gustaban pero no quería cambiar,no la continué y supongo que está marcada como completa,así que este es un D que es totalmente personaje mío,ya que recuerden como dije en el prólogo,este es mi primer fic independiente)

Crimson D. Nero,también conocido como D,era un joven que estaba en sus 19 años pero aparentaba ser más joven,tenía el pelo completamente blanco salvo con unos bordes rojizos en las puntas de su cabello,sus ojos eran una heterocromía entre rojo y azul con una leve cicatriz en su ojo derecho,usaba un traje rojo y negro con una gabardina negra,pero esta estaba apoyada en una silla,tenía unas botas militares negras,también usaba un sombrero que parecía tener ojos

"Quién eres tú!?"preguntaría Josuke mientras que ponía a Johan detrás de él para protegerlo

"Relájate Prince no vengo a pelear,solo vengo a recuperar algo que es mío"diría Nero refiriendose a la parte azul del Manga

"Tu eres D?,tu eres el de la máscara?"preguntaría Johan a lo que Nero asentiría

"Si,lo que pasa es que básicamente no es un manga,es mi diario,hace un tiempo se me calló,pero como tu lo recogistes pensé que lo podías cuidar,y no me equivoqué"respondería D estando detrás de Josuke y usando su ala de energía para tomar el Manga y arrancar la parte azul del manga para devolverlo a Johan y regresar a su lugar sin que Josuke lo notara,todos excepto Johan

"Em...no sé si debería tomarlo como un cumplido pero supongo que si..."diría Johan rascándose la nuca pero este estaba pensativo

"(No paró el tiempo,estoy seguro,eso significa que su velocidad es demasiada alta...)"pensaría Johan

"Entonces,de donde eres?,por tu acento no eres japonés..."diría Josuke serio

"Pues a decir verdad,dudo que me creerías si te lo dijera..."diría Nero ráscandose la nuca haciendo que Josuke se fijara en ese gesto ya que usaba el mismo brazo que Johan para rascarse

"Podría decirlo?"diría Johan

"Bueno,supongo que al ser de mente abierte tu me creerías..."diría Nero

"Aguarda..."preguntaría Tony interrumpiendo la historia

"Sucede algo?"preguntaría Johan 16

"Desde hace cuánto tiempo estuvo ese tal D en tu habitación?"preguntaría Tony haciendo que todos pensaran en eso

"A decir verdad esa es una buena pregunta..."diría Johan 16 antes de regresar a la historia

(NDA:bueno en esta parte Johan dirá una de sus mentiras ya que le tomarían de loco si lo contara,bueno,todos menos Laura ya que al siguiente día se lo contó a ella,así que Johan saltaría esta parte contando un resumen de lo que pasó saltándose algunas partes,básicamente resumiría toda esa parte hasta donde le quitan la parte azul,después de eso seguiría la historia de manera normal)

"Pues,soy alguien de otra dimensión,bueno,de otra otra dimensión"diría D con sus manos en su abrigo mientras que se notaba un silencio incómodo mientras que Johan procesaba lo dicho

"(Maldición...esto es tan incómodo como cuando descubrí y fuí a ese mundo en el que Dante y Vergil eran mujeres,eso fue de cierta forma perturbador...pero peor fue lo que siguió aunque me terminé acostumbrando eventualmente)"pensaría D

"De otra dimensión?,acaso tienes prueba de eso o estás loco de remate?"diría Josuke sin creerle

"De hecho tengo una prueba viviente..."diría el peliblanco calmado

"Y es sería?"preguntaría Josuke,sin embargo no se esperaría que D lentamente comenzaría a apuntar su dedo hacia Johan,quedando este confundido, a lo que este comenzaría moverse de un lado a otro pero el dedo de D le seguía apuntando

"Oye...por qué estás señalando a Johan?"preguntaría Josuke un poco molesto ya que es de mal gusto señalar a una persona,aunque el mejor no diría otra cosa que el lo hacía de vez en cuando y una vez Johan lo vió

"Solo estoy señalando a mi prueba viviente Higashikata Josuke de Tierra 618..."diría D confundiendo al Higashikata pero haciendo que Johan tuviera una idea al tener unas historietas viejas de DC que Za Warudo le traía cuando aún no lo manifestaba completamente

"Tierra 6...que?,de qué estás hablando?,me ves con cara de tonto o que?"diría Josuke creyéndo que D solo le estaba tomando el pelo,sin embargo Johan tenía otra idea

"Está diciendo que existe el Multiverso?"preguntaría Johan a lo que D hizo el símbolo de OK en señal de aprovación

"No estás mal,el multiverso es un conjunto de realidades alternas que suceden de manera similar,pero eso si,hay cambios que pueden desencadenar una serie de eventos afortunados o desafortunados,también el tiempo influye en cada tierra de diferente forma,por ejemplo..."diría Nero mostrando un holograma de un enorme conjunto de tierras en un círculo siendo en una parte de un grupo de tierras demasiado oscura

"En esta Tierra tu existes como tal,digamos que tu eres el Johan principal,así que llamemos esta tierra en tu caso...tierra de convergencia,aunque,bueno,ya saben como se llama realmente,en tierra 300,tu ya eres un adulto,y te conocen como el espiritu de la venganza cosmica,un tal Cosmic Ghost Rider o no se que,en este otro eres anti-héroe,en este otro Josuke es mujer...ah?y el universo original a este que sigue la historia de su familia,tierra 309..."explicaría D pero Johan no paraba de ver la parte oscura

"Que hay ahí?"preguntaría Johan

"Esa parte...es la zona en donde la negatividad de todo el multiverso se condensa,haciendo que mundos de pesadillas se hagan realidad...esa zona es el multiverso oscuro..."diría D haciendo seria su voz por unos momentos

"Eso no explica todavía lo que quiero saber,por qué dijistes que Johan es tu prueba viviente?"volvería a preguntar Josuke un poco molesto,el peliblanco solo suspiraría para ver a Josuke von una mirada que le inquietaba

"La razón de que dije eso,es por que,parte de su alma,parte de su energía,sus cadenas...pertenecen a mi multiverso"diría D confundiendo aún más a Josuke

"De que estás hablando...?"preguntaría Josuke

"Una pregunta Johan...haz tenido algún sueño raro,voces que te hablan?,o talvez...pesadillas sobre tu muerte de 4 maneras...?"preguntaría D haciendo que Johan abriera los ojos de sorpresa mientras que su respiración se agitaba levemente siendo notado por Josuke

"Johan,lo que acaba de decir este tipo...es verdad...?"preguntaría Josuke a lo que Johan lentamente asentiría

"No lo quería decir por qué pensé que era pasajero pero...desde que desperté a Za Warudo,he tenido sueños extraños,y una voz me había consolado cuando nuestro abuelo murió,aunque también estaban 2 que sonaban similar..."diría Johan

"Johan,de que muertes está hablando D?"preguntaría Josuke

"La primera por alguna razón,uso un traje de mangas y tenía mi gorra,en ella estaba peleando contra un rubio vestido de rosa,que por un desquido,me puso en las vías del tren,suponiendolo me terminó partiendo en dos partes,no estoy seguro ya que el ambiente cambió a otro,estaba una clase de cuerpo de momia siendo encerrado en un lugar,todo lo que podía ver era observar y sentir lo que pasaba,al parecer esa muerte usaron una cabeza igualita a la que tenía yo en ese momento,osea el mismo rostro,al parecer el yo de ahí trataba desesperadamente de alejarse pero de la nada la otra cabeza se junto con la suya...y después todo negro..."diría Johan siendo interrumpido por D

"La tercera fue a manos de un tipo igual al hombre de blanco pero lucía más joven y usaba negro,y la otra sentistes como si tu cuerpo se desintegrara,no es así?"diría D haciendo que Johan lo mire con impacto

"Cómo lo sabes?!"preguntaría Johan

"Niño,de donde vengo ustedes son personajes de ficción por lo que esa muerte está dibujada..."diría D dejando caer tremenda bomba

"Somos personajes de ficción?!"gritaría impactado Johan pero Josuke le taparía la boca,aunque el también trataba de procesar la información,afortunadamente Tomoko no escuchó ese ruido

"Que?,nonononono,dije en mi mundo,ustedes son reales aquí y en su multiverso"diría D haciendo suspirar de alivio a los Higashikata

"Pero como conoces la cuarta muerte?"diría Johan confuso

"Esa la sé por que conozco a quien la sufrió..."diría D sorprendiendo a Johan

"Niño...te haz preguntado...por qué tienes tantos STANDS si solo deberías tener uno?"preguntaría D

"Por que tengo más de un alma?"preguntaría Johan pero Nero negaría con la cabeza

"Error,una persona solo puede tener un alma,presta mucha atención,ya que lo diré una vez..."diría D haciendo que Johan y Josuke le prestaran atención

"Las almas de Dio Brando,Diego Brando,la cabeza de palmera,y el dios de los martillos que este no lo sabía hasta hace poco,se terminaron fundiendo en una sola para dar nacimiento a una nueva alma...tú Johan..."diría D haciendo que por tanta información de golpe las cabezas de los Higashikata explotaran,después de eso,le explicaría el rollo completo

"Por cierto,niño,como sabías lo del multiverso?yo no lo había mencionado..."preguntaría D,a lo que Johan para que se le entienda un poco mejor la pronunciación cambió a su forma Big pero usando a Za Warudo para que no se escuchara el trueno

"Pues...yo comencé a pensar en eso cuando mencionastes la tierra 618,a lo que supongo que es esta,a lo que me hizo recordar a un comic de dc que había leído mientras que estaba con Laura,como estaba en el piso lo agarré...creo que se llamaba Crisis en tierras infinitas o algo así,aunque antes de ese había leído por curiosidad lo que al parecer es la saga post-crisis del comic,en la que sale mi personaje favorito...si fuera anime y lo dijera en la manera en la que esos fanáticos raros del anime le llaman...diría que mi waifu es Raven...creo que así se le dice,no sé...se dice así?"diría Johan para luego questionarse lo último

"Ya veo...miren,como van a ser las 12 creo que ya deberían dormirse,especialmente tu prince...recuerda que aún tienes escuela...bueno me tengo que ir...regreso en otro momento...por cierto,deberías buscar una forma de entretenimiento para no salirte tanto,te daré este teléfono con las canciones que han salido hasta el momento de mi época,y estos audífonos,no sé escucha las canciones solo,o con una amiga o amigo,no importa la verdad..."diría Johan para darle un celular táctil y desaparecer de la nada

"Eso...fue...raro..."diría Johan después de haber procesado la información para luego ver el teléfono que en realidad solo parecía una pantalla mientras que regresaba a su forma normal,claro,que él iba a seguir saliendo

"Oye Johan..."diría Josuke llamando la atención de Johan

"Estuvistes saliendo de la casa?"volvería a decir Josuke haciendo que Johan sudara frío pero luego se calmó

"Si...lo he hecho,por qué?,es más simple de lo que crees..."diría Johan

"Dime..."diría Josuke pero no se esperaría de que Johan le contara toda una odisea

"Desde que las clases en tu escuela o lo que sea empezaron,comencé a sentir un ambiente solitario,el primer día no lo sentí por qué mamá me llevó en el primer día,pero luego...bueno,sucedió lo de Angelo,no logré conocer a nuestro abuelo tanto como tú,solo teniendo 2 años,supongo que mis recuerdos más preciados con él fueron cuando me cargaba,y cuando me ayudó a decir mi primera palabra,cuando descubrí donde estaba había desbloqueado a scary monsters para hacerle lo mismo que él le hizo a nuestro abuelo,pero mientras los enviaba,pensé,si lo mato,entonces qué sigue?,digo,eso no hará que él regrese o si?,eso lo estuve pensando cuando me detuvistes y me estabas cargando como si fuera un saco,pero eso me llevó a un conflicto,si no lo mato,se arrepentirá algún día?o su pensamiento lo hará caer aún más bajo?,fue ahí cuando Angelo tomó de rehén a ese niño,me dí cuenta de que,hay personas que no entenderán con las palabras,serán tan tercas que una piedra sería una esponja comparada con la dureza de Angelo,pero pensaba en algo más simple ya que mi corteza cerebral aún no estaba desarrollada,luego pasó de que te enfrentastes al pollo eléctrico,me comí la flecha,después escu~digo,me mandaron a la guardería,yo no encajaba ya que mis costumbres asustaban a los demás niños,así que me sentía solo,hasta que conocí a Laura,ella a diferencia de los demás,me entendió completamente,al parecer ella tampoco encajaba con los demás niños,podría decirse que ella es la primera amiga que he tenido,una semana después peleé contra un pedófilo que no supe el nombre pero le apodé Jorge,y luego de eso pasó un tiempo,hasta que fue el día en que apareció el asesino y antes pasó que Laura y yo salimos...pero no quiero hablar de eso..."diría Johan resumiendo lo que pasó con él y expresándole como se sentía él a su hermano haciendo que este entendiera una parte pero quería saberlo todo por las dudas,claro que Johan no diría lo de Kira por que sentía de que si les contaba,de alguna manera,nadie maduraría mentalmente,ni siquiera él

"Por qué no quieres hablar de algp?"preguntaría Josuke arqueando la ceja

"No sé como lo tomarías..."diría Johan mirando a otro lado de manera incómoda

"Solo dilo,quiero decir que tan malo puede ser?"diría el Higashikata

"Pues,yo y Laura salimos a pasear cuando te fuistes..."diría Johan

"Espera,me estás diciendo que salistes de la casa?"diría Josuke con mirada acusadora

"Si...y también descubrí una cosa..."diría Johan

"Eh?,a que te refieres?"preguntaría Josuke

"Al parecer si uso el martillo y le doy una pequeña parte de poder a una persona,esta también cambiará como yo lo hago para transformarme,aunque por lo que ví,no obtienen el poder..."diría Johan sorprendiendo levemente a Josuke

"Impresionante,entonces,probastes eso con laura,verdad?"diría Josuke a lo que Johan asintió

"También usamos diferente ropa para salir ya que,bueno,las que teníamos resaltaban así que usamos diferente ropa"diría Johan transformandose en su forma grande pero con su ropa casual,sin embargo,dicha acción hizo que el Hisgashikata mayor abriera los ojos de sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba al frente suyo

"TU?!,Tu eras ese tipo?!"preguntaría sorprendido pero luego abrió los ojos ya que en ese entonces el volteó y vió lo que pasó después de haberlo empujado

"Johan...no me di...digas que tu...y laura se..."diría Josuke sudando frío mientras apuntaba a Johan de manera temblorosa pensando en algo que temía

"Si te refieres a que juntamos los labios,si,de otra cosa pues no estoy seguro"diría Johan ya que si no era esa cosa pues no sabía a qué se referiría

"Se Besaron?!"exclamaría Josuke pálido mientras que su voz se iba para luego desmayarse,al parecer el shock de que su hermano haya besado mucho antes que él fue demasiado

"Big bro?,bro?,creo que se desmayó...solo espero que no despierte hasta el siguiente día,digo,para que esté algo descansado para la escuela..."diría Johan

"Am...yo diría que más o menos unas 7 horas..."respondería la voz de Goku

"Oh,aún seguían ahí,a decir verdad pensé que tendría que hablar solo cuando lo estoy..."diría Johan colocando a Josuke en la cama para luego de un salto volver a su forma regular y caer en su cama durmiendo,o eso parecía...

Sueño de Johan

"Bueno,creo que logré un nivel de madurez suficiente así que creo que puedo adivinar cual de ustedes dos es Dio..."diría Johan sentado en un comedor mientras que veía a Dio y a Diego mientras que Goku veía con una gota de sudor

"(Pero si dice uno técnicamente estaría en lo correcto)"pensaría el saiyajin

A lo que Johan haría un esfuerzo mental para saber cual de los 2 era Dio,mientras que Diego trataba de agarrar una lata de Cafe pero como habían 3 se confundía,Goku no paraba de comer,y Dio estaba escribiendo en su diario para luego darselo a Johan para que este lo leyera,un tiempo pasó y Johan finalmente tendría su respuesta

"Tu,tu eres Dio?"diría Johan señalando al vampiro a lo que este asintió

"Nada mal,lograstes intuirme para saber que era yo,Dio..."diría Dio con ligera soberbia

"Que fue lo que lo delató?"preguntaría Goku

"La gorra de él,y supongo que él es Diego"respondería Johan señalando a Diego que finalmente después de tirar dos latas de Café daría con una

"A que te refieres con eso?"preguntaría el dino Dio

"Simple,no creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para ponerse su nombre en algo como un Casco"diría Johan sonriendo para luego ser zarandeado por un Diego totalmente moleslo

"Pequeño demonio!"diría Diego enojado para luego ser sujetado de la espalda por Goku

"Es solo un niño,déjaselo pasar!"diría Goku pero de la nada Diego saltaría mientras volteaba hacia él

"Wryyyyyyy!"exclamaba Diego para luego arremeter contra Goku con arañazos

"Son así todo el tiempo?"preguntaría Johan abriendo el diario

"Te acostumbrarás eventualmente..."diría Dio mientras que tomaba una taza de té

Johan vería el diario solo para decir estas palabras

"No sé leer,si es que le entendí al manga o diario de D fue por los dibujitos..."diría Johan haciendo suspirar a Dio

(NDA:sé que en anteriores capítulos había puesto que Johan había leído libros,pero en realidad eran sus voces quienes le decían el contenido de los libros)

"Presiona esa huella marcada con mi sangre en la esquina,escucharás mi voz narrando el texto..."diría Dio para luego usar a The World separando a Diego de Goku quien estaba arañado y despeinado

Y así fue como Johan escuchó todo el diario de Dio desde el inicio hasta el final incluyendo la manera de alcanzar el cielo

Al día siguiente

Después de que Josuke despertara literalmente en un sábado solo que Johan creería que eran todos los días,este le hizo una pregunta a Josuke

"Oye Big Bro,una pregunta..."diría Johan llamando la atención de Josuke

"Sabes donde se hospeda el hombre de blanco?"diría Johan

"Que yo sepa era en el Morioh Grand Hotel,por qué?...vaz a escaparte verdad?"preguntaría Josuke con cara de póker

"Sip!"diría Johan sonriendo

"Estás saliendo por la ventana?"diría Josuke

"Así es"diría Johan a punto de salir

"Por que no almenos por la puerta?"

"NOOOOOOO QUESTIONES MIS COSTUMBRES BRO!!"le exclamaría en toda la cara Johan en su forma grande con un dedo tocando la nariz de Josuke mientras que este estaba inclinado de la impresión,pero después de eso Johan ya estando en su forma regular se iría usando a THE WORLD tomando distancia entre él y su hermano,aunque también había tomado su martillo

"Como que te gustaba escaparte de niño,verdad?"diría Banner

"No había mucho que hacer,y Laura lo sabe"diría Johan 16 reanudando la historia

"Veamos como funciona esto..."diría Johan usando el celular y configurandolo de manera alazar que gracias a la barba de Odín que le salió bien

"Muéstrame la ubicación de Jolyne..."diría Johan a lo que el teléfono le mostraría la ubicación del Morioh Grand Hotel

"Bueno esta como se recuerda?"diría Johan antes de presionar en donde dice guardar para luego preguntar a la ubicación de Laura,después de eso usaría el dino trineo,pero esta vez Za Warudo le había traído

Una carretilla para entrar de manera cómoda 2 personas

En la casa de Laura

Johan estaría apunto de llegar a la casa cuando vió que la puerta se habría revelándose a Logan a lo que este se escondió en los arbustos,algo que confundía a Johan sería que Logan estaría con un traje amarillo,después de eso,seguiría la ruta de Logan a una distancia en la que el no pueda ser detectado ni olfateado,llegando a la parte de al lado de la casa,Logan daría una mirada más para que nadie lo vea,Johan estaría viendo como en el piso comenzaba a moverse el pasto por el aire que se hacía más fuerte,este estaría confundido hasta que oyó un estruendo y vió lo que lo provocaba y quedó con la boca abierta,de la nada había aparecido una clase de avión en la que Logan entró para luego retirarse,johan para tener un mejor ángulo,había ido al pateo antes de que se fuera el avión

"Ese es un avión rápido..."diría Johan al ver que ya no estaba el avión

"Jojo?"diría Laura detrás de este asustándolo de tal manera que este saltó del carrito para luego caer de nuevo

"No...me asustes así!"exclamaría Johan mientras que se tocaba el pecho y jadeaba con dificultad,mientras que Laura se reía levemente por la reacción de Johan

"Hum...por qué llevas tu martillo...?"preguntaría Laura

"Diría que quiero probar que efectos surtirían en Jolyne y en mi padre,pero no sé si eso es demasiado...al parecer el martillo solo puede ser usado por alguien que sea Digno,no puede ser levantado por alguien que quiera hacer maldades,digamos como asesinos o villanos,tampoco por personas que quieran contradecir la voluntad de..."diría Johan pero como no sabía cual era el nombre de quien era no podía completar la oración,eso hasta que una voz de le respondió en su cabeza

"La voluntad de Odín,según lo que el martillo tiene escrito y por lo que escuché gracias a mis voces,el texto que tiene escrito el martillo dice así,Aquel que empuñe este martillo,si es digno de él, poseerá el poder de Thor,no sé si otras personas ya lo habían tenido,pero por alguna razón,siento que este martillo ha estado conmigo toda una vida,lo cual es raro,ya que solo tengo 2 años y,solo llevo un tiempo,pero ese sentimiento,se siente mucho más cuando me transformo,es como si siempre lo hubiera tenido..."diría Johan para luego ver a laura arqueando la ceja

"Si,lo sé,eso sonó raro,pero eso me llevó a la siguiente duda,quién es THOR?,ya sé quien es Dio Brando,más o menos sé quien es Diego Brando,y también sé quien es el pelo erizado,pero eso me lleva al cuarto,quién es el anterior dueño de este martillo,quién es THOR?"se preguntaría el Higashikata

"Thor?,que clase de nombre es ese?"preguntaría Laura mientras que en los ojos del Joestar aparecían en X en señal de que no sabía por qué

"Iba a visitar a Jolyne para luego ver a mi padre,ya que,que yo sepa los ancianos son los más sabios..."diría Johan

"Eso es un buen argumento...puedo ir?"diría Laura

"Tu por qué crees que estoy aquí?"preguntaría irónicamente el Higashikata,para luego los 2 infantes dirigirse al Morioh Grand Hotel

Literalmente en el Morioh Grand Hotel

"Muy bien...la entrada está vigilada por un hombre de saco"diría Laura al portero de la entrada

"Y ahora como entramos?"diría Lura

"BAKAME!,eso lo tengo planeado"diría Johan aunque Laura al oír el Bakame por alguna razón había imaginado a Johan con un Traje,Bastón y sombrero blancos

"Y...cuál es el plan?solo sígueme"diría Johan sonriendo

Habítación 324

Jolyne estaría viendo con una sonrida Bob Esponja,tanto que estaría cantando la canción,pero de repente alguien tocaría la puerta,a lo que Jolyne iría para abrir la puerta...pero de la nada,Johan salvaje aparece entrando de un salto por la ventana asustando de sobremanera a Jolyne cayéndose mientras que daba un grito del susto

"Que?!cuando?!cómo?!donde?!"se estaría preguntando Jolyne aún asustada por la sorpresa,para luego oír como la puerta se abría,volteando solo para ver que el que había abierto la puerta era Timmy asustándo denuevo a Jolyne al ver a un dinosaurio

"No puedo creer que llamastes a el señor D para que noquease al hombre de saco y que tomara su lugar solo para que Timmy abriera la puerta,y al parecer estaba con su esposa"diría Laura entrando por la puerta

"Quería hacer una entrada inusual"diría Johan

"Johan?!,qué?!que está pasando?!"diría Jolyne algo desorientada

"Tranquila,yo no haré algo que dañe a mi familia"diría Johan mientras que Jolyne se calmaba

"Solo quería preguntarte sobre...bueno,sabes algo sobre alguien llamado Thor?"preguntaría el Joestar menor

"Thori?"preguntaría Jolyne confundida

"Eso suena a nombre de un perro que podría tener..."diría Johan

"Talvez el abuelo Joseph sepa algo..."diría Jolyne levantandose para luego ver a Laura

"Y ella quién es?"preguntaría Jolyne

"Ella es Laura...mi...primera amiga..."diría Johan aunque no estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas así

"A decir verdad...es adorable..."diría Jolyne jugando con el pelo de Laura pero esta estaría viendo con atención los bollos del cabello de Jolyne

"Son redondos..."diría Laura

"Y en que cuarto está mi padre?"preguntaría Johan haciendo que Jolyne parara

"Creo que era la 326"diría Jolyne mientras que Laura estaría apunto de tocarles los bollos Johan la paró,mientras Tanto Jolyne estaba un poco nerviosa por ver a Timmy

"Tranquila,no te hará daño,ya conoce tu aroma"diría Johan mientras que Timmy se dirigía hacia este terminando a que el dino sea acariciado por su dueño

Después de que Jolyne tomara confianza de Timmy se dirigieron a la habitación de Joseph quien al abrirlos estaba cargando a Shizuka

"Eh,Jolyne que sucede?...Johan?,que haces aquí?y Josuke está contigo?"diría Joseph confuso

"No,vine solo...bueno,no vine solo ya que vine con Laura...y con Timmy!"diría Johan señalando a los mencionados

"Almenos tu hermano sabe que estás aquí?"preguntaría Joseph

"Yep!"diría Johan

Mientras tanto en la entrada

"Me arrepiento totalmente de mi desición,esto es ridículo..."diría D con el traje del portero puesto

"No lo sé...para mí te vez formal..."diría Sasuko mientras que le tiraba una foto con una cámara

"Parezco oficial de bajo presupuesto..."diría D suspirando

"Bueno,almenos es mejor que la vigilancia de Konoha,te veo futuro en esto..."bromearía la pelinegra riendo levemente de lado

"No ayudas mucho en mi ánimo ahorita mismo...Rayos,y pensar que me terminé casando con una emo vengadora..."diría D con un suspiro diciendo lo último en murmúros...desafortunadamente,Sasuko lo eschuchó

"Te escuché!"diría un poco molesta la pelinegra dandole un golpecito en la cabeza

"Ouch..."expresaría tranquilamente el peliblanco mientras que se sobaba la cabeza

"Bueno,aunque a decir verdad estoy un poco tranquilo que estés conmigo,aunque me pregunto,si Naruko hubiera estado aquí,hubiera ido de inmediato a comprar ramen?,supongo que eso no lo sabré,aunque no me imaginé que abrazaras al niño y a su amiga de esa forma..."diría Nero mientras que la pelinegra volteaba un poco avergonzada

"Es que...eran adorables no pude evitarlo..."se excusaría la Uchiha

Devuelta con los Joestar

"Thor?"preguntaría Joseph ya estando todos adentro del cuarto mientras que Johan jugaba con su futura hermana riendo esta varias veces

"Si,desde que levanté el martillo hoy y ví ese texto he estado intrigado por el Nombre..."diría Johan mientras que Shizuka veía el Casco de Johan para luego tocarlo y hacerlo invisible deprimiendo a este

"Creo que hay un libro sobre eso..."diría Joseph levantandose lentamente para buscar el libro desesperando a Johan levemente

"Aquí esta...Thor,es el dios nórdico del trueno y la fuerza,su arma carácterística era el Mjolnir..."diría Joseph para luego algo hiciera click en su cabeza

"Espera,Johan,me estás diciendo que tienes el martillo?"preguntaría el Joestar mayor para que el menor llamara su martillo y lo mostrase

"Increíble...el mito resultó ser real..."diría Joseph tocando el martillo

"También me puedo transformar..."diría Johan llamando la atención de Joseph y Jolyne

"Transformar?,lo podrías mostrar?"diría Jolyne emocionada

"No lo sé,no sé si debería..."diría Johan dudoso mientras que dejaba a Shizuka en el sillón del cuarto mientras que el casco era de nuevo visible

"No le contaremos a nadie,descuida..."diría Joseph con seguridad

"Bueno...aquí voy..."diría Johan para que de un impacto transformandose en su forma grande pero en este caso su casco comemzaría a cambiar y que se estaba volviendo plateado,las letras de Dio se derritirían mientras que el líquido de las letras se formaban a los lados formando unas alas,la parte fuerte fue que la visera cubría los ojos de Johan para luego cambiar en unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos,aunque no solo ocultaban sus ojos,sino también su cara dejando solamente la boca libre(bueno,y la parte de abajo de la nariz para que este respire)

"Pues,aquí está,así me transformo,golpeo al piso y luego me siento mal ya que hay una marca en el piso..."diría Johan

"Increíble!"diría Jolyne con estrellitas viendo como la capa se movía gracias al aire que entraba por la ventana,Joseph estaría también sorprendido,pero al ver con atención,vería los músculos de Johan y recordaría su época de juventud y sus 67 años cuando aún tenía músculos

"Extraño mi musculoso cuerpo..."diría Joseph depresivo en el piso abrazando a Shizuka y a Jolyne mientras que esta con una gota de sudor le daría unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo,pero en eso Johan oiría un sonido que le atraería siendo el teléfono de la habitación,a lo que este mientras volvía a su forma normal tomaría el celular para luego responder

"Joseph?estás ahí?es Suzi"diría una voz femenina en el teléfono

"Am...él...está,depresivo por el momento"diría Johan dudoso

"Y tu eres?"preguntaría Suzi

"Soy Johan"respondería el pelonegro haciendo que algo hiciera click en la cabeza de la esposa de Joseph

"Espera,tu eres uno de los hijos bastardos de Joseph verdad?"preguntaría acusadura Suzi

"Sip"diría Johan

"...el menor o el mayor?"volvería a preguntar

"El menor...por su nombre puedo decir que es la esposa de Joseph verdad?"respondería y preguntaría Johan

"Si,así es...espera,si el mayor tenía 16,qué edad tienes tú?"preguntaría Suzi

"Tengo 2 años"respondería el Higashikata tomando de sorpresa a la dama

"Como puedes hablar fluídamente con 2 años?"preguntaría curiosa e intrigada la antigua asistente de Lisa Lisa

"Uso Hammon para hablar"respondería Johan

"Vaya,a decir verdad no pensé que iva a aparecer otro usuario de Hammon,ahora solo usan Stands dejando de lado el hammon,eso me deprime ya que mi suegra,que por cierto,solía trabajar para ella,le enseñó el hammon,pero luego mi esposo no vió necesario seguir prácticandolo,y tiempo después pasó lo de...bueno,ya sabes,y nacieron tu y tu hermano,no sé si debería hablarte al respecto"diría Suzi un poco nerviosa por hablar de un tema tan delicado como la infidelidad

"No sé preocupe he visto cosas que alguien de mi edad no debería...aunque si hablamos de que mi padre le haya...bueno,con mi madre...si no fue intencionalmente,lo que haría sería usar pegamento en su gorra para que cuando se lo intente quitar quede calvo,para que no sea...cual era la palabra?,bueno pero ya entendió lo que quice decir"diría Johan para que luego de que el pelinegro y Suzi Q pensaran en eso se les formaran una pequeña sonrisa malvada a los dos,claro Johan no podía verla por que estaban en el teléfono,después de eso iniciaría una conversación en la que el Higashikata pondría al tanto de la situación...aunque también hablaban de otras...

"Y cuando Josuke me dijo que Jotaro a pesar de tener uno de los STANDS más fuertes,fue derrotado por una rata...morí en ese entonces"diría Johan mientras que este y Suzi a travéz del teléfono se reirían del infortunio de Jotaro,mientras tanto este tenía unas ganas de estrangular a alguien

"Te lo digo Jolyne,era el más guapo en mi juventud"diría Joseph más recuperado contando parte de su juventud

"Em...si,te creo..."diría Jolyne con cara de poker mientras que Laura se divertía con Shizuka

"Espera...y donde está Johan?"preguntaría Joseph para luego oír la risa de Johan viendo a este con el teléfono en la mano,en eso pondría el teléfono en altavoz para también oír la risa de su esposa palideciendo

"Así que básicamente,cuando mi padre descubrió que Shizuka era mujer,debido al método que fue que lo descubrió,puff...big Bro casi le rompe su bastón en su cabeza"diría Johan mientras que este y Suzi reían de la desgracia de Joseph mientras que este palidecía aún más

"Johan cuélgalo,por favor!"diría Joseph avergonzado

"Em...qué es colgar?"preguntaría Johan haciendo que todos incluído Suzi Q que había escuchado cayeran al estilo anime

"Es apretando el botón de alado..."diría Jolyne levantandose

"Oh,bueno...nos vemos señorita Suzi"diría con tono alegre colgando el teléfono para de inmediato ser tomado de los hombros por Joseph

"Johan...que tanto le dijistes?"diría Joseph sudando frío

"Que pregunta es esa?,claro que le dije todo"diría Johan sonriente mientras que Joseph palidecía y se desplomaba

"Se desmayó?"preguntaría Johan

"No,estoy segura de que está muerto"diría Jolyne mientras que le daba con el bastón a Joseph quien se había desmayado y Timmy le lamería la cara por curiosidad

"Querías matar a tu padre o qué?!"exclamaría Zeppeli sorprendida por lo caótico que Johan era de niño

"Claro que no!,yo no haría nada para dañar a mi familia,además si su corazón se hubiera parado le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica"diría Johan cayéndole una gota de sudor a los presentes

"Desde siempre haz sido de esa manera..."diría Laura suspirando

"Y tu te volvistes gótica por un tiempo"diría Johan calmado antes de que las garras de Laura estuvieran en su cuello notandose levemente la cicatriz del cuello aunque lucía levemente en esa parte

"Vuelves a hablar de eso,y no tendrás cuerpo para colocar tu cabeza,y por última vez,que me haya vestido de gótica no significa que haya sido"amenazaría Laura a Johan mientras que este seguía calmado

"Vale vale,perdón..."diría Johan,pero debido a la posición en la que estaban Laura y Johan,Natasha les tiró una foto sin que se dieran cuenta,aunque Johan tuvo un escalofrío y Laura un mal presentimiento,después de eso la historia continuó

Al día siguiente,1999

Johan estaría apunto de escaparse hasta que fue atrapado por Josuke

"Sabes muy bien que hoy es sábado,lo cual significa que estaré todo el día"diría Josuke

"Porfis Big Bro el día apenas empieza y no hay nada que hacer"diría Johan tratando pero Josuke lo evitaría

"No puedes escaparte todos los días,y tampoco involucrar a Laura y a Jolyne,aún no puedo creer que casi le das un infarto al señor Joestar"diría Josuke suspirando

"Jeje,valió la pena,debistes haber visto su cara,fue magnífica!"diría Johan para no aguantarlo más y reír a carcajadas pero su risa era algo loca

"Tenemos que seriamente hacer algo con tu personalidad..."diría Josuke

(NDA:kid Johan se comporta de esa manera ya que trata de ocultar de que aún no supera la muerte de su abuelo,y la muerte de Shigechi no le ayudó que digamos)

"Por favorcito..."diría Johan con ojos de perrito

"Ay,aún no tienes remedio...bien te dejaré salir,pero por nada en el mundo,pases a tu forma adulta,entendido?"diría Johan asintiendo antes de salir,Josuke al ver eso solo tomaría una revista para luego sentarse para luego leer la revista sin saber de que Kira Yoshikage atacaría ese día

Con Koichi

"Han pasado 4 días desde el incidente de Shigechi. No ha pasado nada desde entonces pero está claro de que hay un asesino en la ciudad,a decir verdad todos me parecen sospechosos,incluso el hermano de Josuke,pero a la vez todos lucen inocentes..."se diría el peliblanco antes de ver a Jotaro frente a él poniendose nervioso

"Ho...hola Jotaro"diría Koichi llamado la atención del Kujo

"¿haz descubierto algo desde entonces?sobre el botón del asesino u otra cosa"preguntaría Koichi razcándose la nuca

"No,nada. Nada todavía..."diría Jotaro para caminar a otro lado siendo seguido por Koichi

"Ya veo...disculpa,¿a donde vas?"preguntaría Hirose

"A ningún lugar,por ahí..."diría secamente Jotaro

"(Es tan difícil entablar una conversación con él,el impetu de Rohan da miedo pero el silencio de Jotaro también,no hay nada de lo que podamos hablar?a ver...)"pensaría Koichi antes de decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

"Que lindo abrigo!"diría Koichi pero el había seguido avanzado mientras que Joyaro se había detenido en la entrada de una zapatería

"Parece ser una zapatería..."diría Jotaro

"Ocurre algo?,aquí parece que también ajustan las cinturas de los vestidos o los dobladillos de los pantalones,ocurre algo?"diría koichi

"Visité a todos los sastres de Morioh,pero creo que me faltó este"diría Jotaro antes de sacr el botón y que los dos entraran enseñandoselo al sastre

"No es que no haya visto el botón,acabo de arreglar la prenda de laque se cayó,un cliente vino ayer para que le cosiera el mismo botón,lo ven?,son identicos"diría el sastre señalando el saco de Yoshikage

"Jotaro!"exclamaría Koichi

"Dame un respiro,lo encontramos..."diría Jotaro

"Y no sabe su nombre?"preguntaría Koichi

"Claro que lo sí,por quién me tomas?,aunque todas las prendas tienen una etiqueta con el nombre de los clientes"diría el sastre asercandose a la prenda y ver la etiqueta

"Su apellido...como se lee esto?"diría el sastre

"Cuál es?,puedo ver?"diría Koichi acercandose pero de la nada un destello púrpura destruiría la mano del sastre alertando a Koichi y a Jotaro,el sastre estaba aterrado pero de la nada,en el hombro del anciano,una clase de un minitanque con una calavera aparecería

"Mírame..."diría oscuramente el tanque

"Que?!,mi mano...!"gritaría aterrado el sastre

"Mírame...oye,te dije que me miraras..."diría el tanque de nuevo para que el sastre volteara a su dirección pero solo vería las huellas,para luego el tanque entrara violentamente a la boca del anciano mientras que Koichi gritaba del shock pero Jotaro lo alejaría levemente del anciano mientras que este caía

"¡¿Es su STAND?!"exlamaría Jotaro

"Jotaro!"exclamaría Koichi al ver la mano de Kira tomar la chaqueta

"Ahí está!,se lleva la Chaqueta!"exclamaría el peliplata

"Y pensar que alguien investigaría el botón que se me cayó...habrán visto mi nombre?,por qué esto me ocurre últimamente?"se diría Yoshikage con su Killer Queen activo

"Dame un respiro,vino por su ropa justo ahora?"diría Jotaro

"Tendrán que desaparecer con la segunda bomba de Killer Queen,como el mocoso de Shigechi"diría Kira mientras que el tanque aún se movía y Kira tomaba su chaqueta

"Es la evidencia!"diría Koichi corriendo hacia él pero Jotaro lo pararía

"Espera!,no vayas sin pensar!,la forma en la que tira de su ropa es sospechosa"diría Jotaro comenzandose a oír un Tic Tac por parte del STAND

"Ese STAND...¡Es peligroso!"exclamaría Jotaro antes de cubrir a Koichi,en eso el Stand haría un click para luego estallar desintegrando el cuerpo del anciano

"Woaaaaah!!!"exclamaría Koichi al no esperarse la explosión

* * *

Continuará...

Fin capítulo 8


	9. Minicap 8B:un pequeño paseo

Algo que quisiera aclarar es que varios Johan tienen las mismas habilidades gracias al Johan original,aunque algunos tendrán otras o variaciones de las mismas

Minicap 8B:un pequeño paseo

"Aún me sigo preguntando como es que eres digno..."diría Zeppeli con la ceja arqueada

"Si bien hice travesuras o cosas más casuales,nunca usé al Mjolnir para el mal"diría Johan para continuar el relato

Una hora antes de Sheer Heart Attack

"Veamos...mi hermano me dijo que no me transformara,supongo que lo haré solo si es necesario o si es una emergencia,aunque no dijo el tiempo así que supongo que solo será por hoy..."se diría Johan caminando por la calle,antes de que literalmente al girar la esquina viera a Kira Yoshikage,este literalmente palidecería por la suerte que tenía

"(De todos los lugares...de todas las personas con las que este tipo se pudo topar...tenía que ser yo...y por si no fuera poco,tenía que ser en una esquina...)"pensaría Johan,así que básicamente pensaría en algo rápido,pensó en usar a THE WORLD pero este llamaría la atención por el aura que el Stand posee,dicha que aún no podía balancear,pensó en usar su martillo pero había dos contras,una que sería que el rayo cayéndole le llamaría la atención,y otra que su hermano le había dicho que no se transformara,eso de cierta forma lo frustaba ya que no le gustaba esa condición,y le sonaba como una orden,de alguna u otra forma Johan salía perdiendo,justo cuando Kira iba a voltear a donde Johan,llega la salvación

"Disculpe,sabe donde se encuentra el restaurante de Trattoria Trussardi?"diría cierto peliblanco de puntras rojas solo que esta vez usaba su máscara y una ropa casual,Johan al reconocer esa cabellera iba a decir algo pero unas manos pálidas lo agarraron siendo atraído para luego dar un salto hacia un lugar alejado de Kira y D,para luego revelarse que quien había tomado a Johan era Sasuko

"Claro,solo busque en el borde de Morioh y ahí encontratá el restaurante"diría Yoshikage señalando el camino

"Oh,ya veo gracias..."diría D para luego caminar al otro lado,pero al tomar la esquina,este mismo de la nada apareció con los pelinegros

(NDA:por si se lo preguntan,en un universo alterno a este,Johan usó a The World para impulsarse hacia arriba saliendo del rango de Kira...claro la Caída le dolió al día siguiente)

"Al parecer no aprendes...necesitas ser un poco más precabido..."diría D

"Eso y no ser escapista"diría Sasuko mientras que Johan trataba de safarse pero no podía

"No puedo evitarlo,simplemente me gusta..."diría Johan de manera simple mientras que la pelinegra le miraba analíticamente

"...creo que tenemos tiempo,quieres ir a comer algo"diría D de manera casual

"Em...supongo?"diría en duda el Higashikata

"(Sip...definitivamente no es un Goku,de cierta forma me alegra,pero al mismo tiempo me irrita,ya que tiene demasiadas energías,lo cual le será complicado oara el manejo de una en partícular...)"pensaría D mientras que se iban al restaurante Italiano

"Oiga señor D...tuve una duda desde que apareció..."diría Johan

"Y que sería?"diría D

"...que le pasó a su brazo?"preguntaría el niño señalando el brazo mutado de D

"Oh,te refieres al DDB?,en resumidas cuentas usé mi brazo demoniaco demasiadas veces que a cambio de evolucionar la mutación era permanente..."diría D

"Demo...niaco?"preguntaría Johan

"D es un híbrido entre demonio y otras razas...llamale,Xeno-híbrido..."diría Sasuko mientras que tomaba y analizaba el casco de Johan

"Me siento desnudo..."diría Johan dando a entender que ya se había acostumbrado a llevar su casco

"Dio?,ese es un apodo?"preguntaría Sasuko

"No...bueno...si...pero..."trataba de explicar Johan

"Es por su nombre completo..."diría D mostrandole los datos obtenidos a Sasuko haciendo que ella entendiera

Al llegar al restaurante,como Nero terminó saludando a Tonio en italiano,iniciaron una conversación que ni Sasuko ni Johan entendía,aunque cuando Tonio vio y reconoció a Johan preguntó por que estaba aquí,a lo que Johan explicó que su hermano le dejó salir siempre y cuando no se meta en problemas...después de eso los 3 recibieron sus platos por parte de Tonio,explicando de que este no es como los demás chefs y que el seleccionaba los platos...aunque a Johan le fue dado un plato infantil,no ivan a mentir,la comida era buena...pero Sasuko y Johan sufrieron el efecto del Stand de Tonio,en Sasuko fue la piel y en Johan los dientes,aunque Sasuko expresó que sus brazos se sentían mucho mejor mientras que se estiraba,Johan terminó expulsando un diente en específico para que de donde estaba le saliera el otro Colmillo,claro,no se le notaba,cuando terminaron de comer,como D no sabía del dinero que manejaban ahí,le dio a Tonio unos creditos dejando confundido a este mientras que los 2 jóvenes y el infante se retiraban del lugar

"Y...ustedes como llegaron aquí?"preguntaría Johan usando ahora el dino trineo

"Digamos que terminé construyendo un pase que permite viajar a este mundo durante una semana por mes de manera legal"diría D

"Y...cuantos días van?"preguntaría Johan

"Este es el septimo"diría D dando a entender que el próximo mes sería su próxima visita

"Ya veo..."diría Johan

Después de un rato el pase se terminó y D y Sasuko se retiraron

"Muy bien...ahora que hago..."diría Johan colocándose el casco y comenzar a pasear

Fin minicap 8.5

A decir verdad,no me gustaría que Johan interfiriera en el ataque de Sheer Heart Attack,más bien que tuviera un combate o algo así contra alguien que sea como el,como cuando Iggy peleó contra Petshop


	10. Capítulo 9:Otro Ladrillo en el Muro

Una pequeña curiosidad es que en el mundo en donde vive Johan,Dragon Ball Z termina hasta la saga de freezer,mostrandose también en el manga/diario de D(claro que este tenía más contenido que el anime ya que explicaba cosas para que Johan entendiera),también que el Johan que habla con sus inquilinos en el espacio mental es el Big Johan mientras que el kid Johan oye las voces para que le aconsejen y que lean lo que no entienden por lo que nadie salvo Johan sabe de ellos,ni siquiera D sabe de que le hablan,otra curiosidad es que Johan 16 omite la mayoría de escenas en la que sale D al punto de que solo lo menciona y va directo al grano de lo que él va cuando es algo que es considerado normal ignorando completamente lo que tenga que ver con este como su historia,sus habilidades y sus dialogos entre Johan,Josuke y D,principalmente lo hace por la privacidad de Nero siendo que solo dice su apodo y que no dice el nombre de los conocidos de D,en este caso,Sasuko y Zero,siendo específicos,solo Josuke y Johan saben con seguridad de D mientras que los conocidos de Johan solo saben de que le arrancó las páginas de su diario a su libro y que entrenó a Johan,inclusive Laura no sabe casi nada de D aunque solo lo vio una vez,desafortunadamentd al tener 2 años en ese entonces provocó que Laura 15 olvidara la apariencia del Crimson,claro que Zeppeli tendría la duda de que como D había dejado ese diario estando joven,básicamente suponía que Johan se refería a que D era joven en ese entonces

-Otra curiosidad es que kid Johan ve a sus inquilinos pero es por que son producto de su imaginación,básicamente son como sus amigos imaginarios por lo que dejará de oírlos y verlos(en caso del big Johan en la mente) en cierta edad cercana

-Timmy es el dinosaurio líder de Johan ya que tiene varias distinciones que lo hacen contrastar con los otros,uno sería que este fue creado de otra forma por Johan,aunque en apariencia es que Timmy es azul mientras que los dino que Johan invoca son verdes,pero también resalta que tiene 4 espigas en forma de punta redonda y en forma de bola en la parte posterior de su cabeza y unas protoplumas en la parte trasera de esta.

-Johan tiene un acento británico debido a una herencia genética,aunque este también supone que tiene dicho acento por Dio y Diego Brando.

Capítulo 9:Otro ladrillo en el muro

Johan 16 estaba esperando a que el helicarrier llegara a Morioh,pero al parecer había resumido su historia de manera que para todos solo pasaron 7 minutos,así que por una curiosidad y para llegar al minuto 8 le quería preguntar algo a la rubia

"Oye Zeppeli...podría hacerte una pregunta?"diría el Higashikata menor

"Qué es quieres saber Joestar?"preguntaría Zeppeli arqueando una ceja

"Tengo entendido de que nacistes unos meses antes que yo,verdad...?"preguntaría el pelinegro a lo que la rubia asentiría

"A donde quieres llegar con eso?"diría Zeppeli arqueando una ceja

"A donde quiero llegar es...como es que tuvistes tu nombre hasta mayo del siguiente año?"preguntaría Johan confuso haciendo que Zeppeli se sorprendiera levemente ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta,pero luego se recompondría para luego acercarse a la oreja de Johan y comenzar a susurrarle su explicación,nadie,ni siquiera Laura que estába más cerca de los dos pudo escuchar,pero debido a una ligera impresión en la cara de Johan al parecer era algo que lo sorprendió ligeramente,Laura se sentía un poco incómoda por la cercanía de Zeppeli hacia el Joestar

"A decir verdad,no me esperaba eso...pero te entiendo un poco...literalmente mi nombre viene del Antagonista principal de un Manga que Josuke solía leer,osea,literalmente me nombró por un psicópata..."diría Johan

"A que te refieres?"preguntaría Steven confuso

"Liebheart,solo diré eso"diría el pelinegro

"Espera,ahora yo quiero hacer una pregunta..."diría Zeppeli

"Supongo que es justo,cuál es la pregunta?"preguntaría el pelinegro calmadamente

"Ese tal señor D le dijo a su esposa que Dio era por tu nombre,podrías explicarlo?"preguntaría Zeppeli mientras que Johan suspiraba ya no mostrando humo

"Lo que pasa es que mi maestro sabía que sería un poco tedioso explicar mi casco a la señorita y sobre mi situación como usuario,así que usó mi nombre completo como una respuesta válida,Higashikata Johan D. Joestar,y como pueden suponer,D significa Dio,por lo que mi segundo nombre es Dio,aunque me dí cuenta de eso cuando le pregunté a mi hermano sobre mi nombre completo,por lo tanto con el nombre incluído,sería Higashikata Johan Dio Joestar"explicaría Johan haciendo que la rubia entendiera para luego continuar la historia

Morioh 1999

"Entonces...Mjolnir?, cuál es tu historia?..."preguntaría Johan a su martillo en su dino-trineo,Johan estaría viendo fijamente el martillo hasta que por alguna razón llegaría su respuesta

"Dices que Odin,quien por lo que entendí era el dios de los dioses Nórdicos,ordenó a unos enanos que no diré sus nombres por que para ser sincero,no sé como pronunciarls para forjarte...espera,es posible usar el nucleo de una estrella como molde?...me estoy saliendo del tema,sigamos...esa acción haría que la estrella explotara y casi destruyera la tierra...Midgard?,así se llama en asgardiano?,espera...que es un asgardiano?...mejor eso lo busco después...eso explicaría la extinción de los dinosaurios hace 65 millones de años(aunque me dolió esa parte),aunque fueras poderoso en tí mismo,recibistes varios hechizos potentes por parte de Odín,quien te usó para derrotar a Laufey el gigante de Hielo,mucho tiempo más tarde fuistes entregado a Thor cuando demostró ser digno mediante unas pruebas?,aunque también otras personas habían logrado levantarte,pero básicamente tu historia es la historia dd Thor,y a pesar de que Asgard fue destruída gracias a un evento llamado Ragnarok,tu sobrevivistes,pero Thor murió,pero regresó en otra forma...a que te refieres con eso,renacimiento?...es eso?,entonces si renació en donde está él o quién es?"diría y preguntaría Johan,pero, a lo largo que la respuesta era escuchada por él,la expresión de este terminaría en una tremenda sorpresa,tanto que que no se había fijado de un desnivel del suelo chocando con una de las ruedas del Dino-trineo,que haría que el Trineo(aunque sea un carrito o algo así) perdiera movilidad bruscamente haciendo que Johan saliera expulsado del trineo que se terminó perdiendo y que sus dinos(incluído Timmy) se desactivaran y regresaran a Johan,afortunadamente antes de caer THE CHAIN se activaría rodeando a Johan en una esfera que terminaría rebotando levemente para luego rodar hasta detenerse

"Eso...definitivamente no me lo esperaba..."pensaría Johan antes de que The Chain desapareciera

"Ahora que lo pienso,señor...lo siento pero como no sé,le llamaré Señor Hugo,tengo entendido de que a usted lo traicionaron,pero por qué?"preguntaría Johan haciendo que Goku suspirara y que esperara que no le cayera tanto la respuesta

"Terminé iniciando una guerra en la que murieron inocentes a multitud y maté a mi maestro,ya sabes,los caminos de la vida no son como uno pensaba..."diría Goku sorprendiendo levemenente a los Dios pero Johan lo miraría con cara de que si está bien de la cabeza o se golpeó esta para realizar esa acción

"Eso no me lo esperaba,para nada..."diría Johan para luego ver sus manos y pensar en una cosa

"Bueno por lo que veo me va a tomar un tiempo explotar sus potenciales de manera correcta..."diría Johan refiriendose a sus STAND

"Muy bien,donde está el carrito?...mejor dicho...donde estoy yo?"diría Johan viendo que estaba en una carretera...fuera de Morioh,y lejos del restaurante de Tonio...

"Bueno,usaré mi olfato para guiarme,si huele a gel para el cabello es mi hermano..."diría Johan antes de usar su olfato y comenzar a caminar

"Esperen,si THE WORLD es el Stand de Dio y...otro Diego?,Scary Monsters el de Diego,entonces The Chain es de Hugo?"preguntaría Johan sacando de onda a Goku ya que esa era la única explicación

En otro lado

"Entonces,que quieres con este niño?"diría un hombre que se encontraba en lo oscuro hacia un hombre calvo...en una foto?

"Mátalo antes de que sepa controlar sus Stand,el más peligroso que tiene es Za Warudo,mi teoría es que es el vivo renacimiento de el anterior jefe de una organización que pertenecía,Dio Brando,lo que complementa mi teoría es que ese Stand era de DIO, no supe su funcionamiento,solo sé que ese Stand es aterrador,si el niño lo controla por completo,será un problema entre nuestros planes...bueno,en realidad,en los planes de mi hijo..."diría el anciano

"Higashikata Johan D. Joestar...por lo que tengo entendido había un Oficial con el mismo apellido,a jusgar por su diferencia de edad debe ser su nieto..."diría el sujeto antes de ver la foto

"Supongo que por lo que veo y con lo qur dijistes mi compañero terminó en prisión gracias a este niño,no es que me importe pero ese tipo me debía dinero..."diría el sujeto refiriendose a cierto pedófilo

Mientras tanto

"Maldición!,por un maldito mocoso terminé aquí pero,talvez me quede un largo tiempo aquí pero almenos no tendré que pagarle al loco de Clay..."diría Jorge en la bañera pensando pero por un descuido se le caería el jabón,pero cuando lo estaba recogiendo se verían un par de pies detrás de los de Jorge

"Un Culo dormido es un culo sin dueño"se oyería una voz demasiado grave detras de Jorge antes de que en la prisión se escuchara algo insertandose en una cosa y el grito de dolor de Jorge

En 2013

Por alguna razón se vería a Johan en una pose algo depresiva

"Y que más pasó?"diría Tony

"No se me daría muy bien explicarla,además de que...mejor saltemonos esa parte"diría Johan,por lo que se veía en la cara,el recordar lo que sea que sea le daba mal sabor de boca

"Johan..."diría Laura llamando la atención de este

"Te importa si lo cuento en tu lugar por esta vez?"diría Laura

"(Es que cuantas cosas le contó a Laura?!)"pensaría la rubia

"No lo sé...sabes muy bien que esa parte me dio mal gusto..."diría Johan pero Laura ya tenía una solución, le había regresado su computadora a Johan y le había prestado sus auriculares a Johan mientras que seleccionaba un album de prince

"Confía en mí,lo sabré manejar..."diría la pelinegra antes de enfocar su vista hacia los demás

"Miren como Johan es medio sensitivo a eso,contaré esta parte a mi manera,en resumidas cuentas,clay y Johan se encontraron en una clase de café mientras que pasaba por ahí,Johan le había llamado la atención de que su olor no fuera como el de una persona y que este estuviera totalmente en la parte más oscura del cafe,cuando le llegó la cuenta al tipo este sin más se iba a retirar pero el mesero le paró con una mano en el hombro,a lo que clay pondría su mano en la del mesero,hijo de su madre,que cuando la colocó enterró sus dedos comenzando a absorber su sangre mientras que el mesero gritaba de agonía hasta parecerse a la pintura esa del tipo gritando,despues de la nada su STAND que según Johan era una clase de hombre roca apareció y convirtió el cuerpo sin vida en parte de su cuerpo,ahí fue donde Johan finalmente entendió 3 cosas,la primera que este sujeto era un vampiro por su manera de actuar y de absorber la sangre,lo segundo fue que los usuarios de STAND se atraen entre si,y tercero que recordó que su hermano le prohibió usar el martillo para transformarse lo cual eso dificultaría en gran medida el inminente combate,como sabía que Clay iba a por el,simple,había una foto de él,pues entonces después de una leve habladita por parte del villano de turno,iniciaron los pinches guamazos,pego que te pego,esquivo que te esquivo,guamazo guamazo,al final la pelea la gana Clay ya que usó a un bebé como distracción para que Johan actuara y alejara del peligro al bebé,Clay usó esa oportunidad e inmovilizó a Johan usando unos Zombies en mera oscuridad y tapándole la nariz icapacitandolo de usar sus STAND,lo cual hijo de su madre que aprovecha para quitarle algunas costillas con su STAND para añadirla a su cuerpo y por si no fuera colmo estaban en un callejón oscuro,pero Johan estaba medio paralizado ya que su propia sangre le había salpicado en su cara,y como ustedes saben,Johan le temía a la sangre por el tremendo trauma de ver a su abuelo morir frente a él a lo que Clay atromentaba a Johan usando a Josuke como si el culpable de la muerte de su abuelo era él por no ser cuidadoso y por ser confiado solo por atrapar al STAND de Angelo en la botella,pero se van a caer pa'a atrás cuando les diga que Johan al ver con más atención vería que el zombie que le tapaba la nariz era nadie más y nadie menos que su propio abuelo a la verga!"diría Laura tomando un poco de aire

"Espera qué?!"exclamaría Zeppeli sorprendida ya que estaba interesada en la historia pero no había visto ese plot twist para nada,aunque también sentía un poco de pena por Johan

"Eso ya es pasarse de lanza...principalmente con un niño"diría Natasha sintiendo lástima con Johan...aunque seguía escribiendo en su teléfono lo que ella entendió

"Usar a un miembro de tu familia que ya está muerto en tu contra,eso es crueldad pero...rayos!"diría Steven que no podía argumentar una explicación

"Eso no se lo desearía a él..."diría Tony con cara de lamento pero su yo mental por otro lado estaba sonriendo ya que sabía lo que venía por que el pelinegro se lo había contado al tener confianza en él

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú Stark,pero te la dejo pasar por esta vez,en donde estaba?,ah cierto,entonces cuando Johan vió a su abuelo zombificado,todo el miedo y frustación que sentía lentamente se convirtió en ira,y Johan se quedó recaliente,¡imagínate!,habían usado a un miembro de su familia en su contra,y ahí fue done Clay valió madres ya que tanta ira había hecho que el cuerpo de Johan no aguantara y pasara a su etapa grande quedando mamadísimo el hijo de su puta madre,aunque eso rompió su ropa,pero según Johan esa forma tenía la misma edad que su hermano y menos masa muscular lo cual una parte no entendí es que eso hizo que perdiera leve masa muscular en su forma normal luciendo más normal,pero siendo honesta no le ví tanta diferencia,literalmente me lo tuvo que explicar cuando teníamos 13,pero como sea el punto es que ahí fue donde Johan se líberó,se encargó con un pesar de su abuelo Zombifocado,y terminó eliminando a los otros congelandolos para luego hacerlos estallar usando Hammon..."diría Laura

"Espera,se convirtió en grande con solo ira,es banner o que?"diría zeppeli haciendo que este último pusiera su mano en su pecho en señal de ofensa

"Nop,es similar,pero eso es por que tenía mucha de su energía alterna acumulada lo cual su cuerpo no lo podía soportar a lo que este se adaptó a una forma que puediera adaptarse a tanta energía,si no tuviera esa energía se hubiera librado de diferentes maneras aunque hubiera sido difícil...bueno sigamos,después de que se volviera grande y se encargara de los Zombies,entraron los guamazos finales,pego que te pego de manera salvaje,sangro que te soy sangrón,muda muda que te muda,al final la gana Johan haciendole un saca caca para después rebobinar el tiempo para luego darle un último Muda,pero esta vez para detenerlo iba a usar el sol a su favor,rompiendo una pared que estaba en el callejón,pero como Johan aún tenía la conciencia de niño y no la que suele tener al transformarse con Mjolnir estaba dudando en si matarlo o no,por un lado estaba de que si lo mataba evitaría que más personas fueran lastimadas o asesinadas,pero si lo dejaba ir podría ser que se redima,a lo que le dio una oportunidad de irse,pero como si se tratara de freezer,Clay por no querer vivir con la humillación por ser vencido por un niño usó sus rayos lazer que yo aún no sé como me explico eso va a ser una habilidad otorgada por la máscara o algo así,pues Johan lo esquiva por los pelos y finalmente se rindió con este tipo debido a ese ataque por la espalda haciendo la de Goku en Namek,entonces cuando Clay iba a escapar ya que el sol le comenzaba a llegar Johan lo embistió haciendo una llave que Johan no sabía ya que solo buscaba detenerlo,a pesar de que Clay con su STAND golpeaba con fuerza a Johan en las costillas que le quedaban para que lo soltara,este se mantuvo firme hasta que el sol comenzó a desintegrar a Clay dejando solo su ropa,las costillas que le había quitado a Johan y una máscara de piedra,después de eso Johan quedaría en el mismo lugar durante un buen rato para luego tomar sus costillas que al contacto de este se hicieron del tamaño de su cuerpo,entonces al ver que le quedaba movilidad las colocó en los restos de su traje de dino,y para no andar desnudo,se puso la ropa de Clay,y ya ahí es donde termina el trauma de Johan,y Johan desarrolló un leve desprecio al recordar eso no lo sé yo digo que sí...alguna duda?"diría Laura a lo que Tony levantaría la mano

"Creo que perdió masa muscular debido a la perdida de sangre,pero más por que tanto movimiento quemaba sus calorías,y suponiendo que Johan nunca se había ejercitado le cayó pesado el quemar calorías..."diría Steven

"Ese de hecho es un buen argumento"admitiría Laura

"Yo tengo una...en que parte se equivocó Johan durante toda la historia hasta ahora?,digo,Johan no tiene memoria fotográfica"diría Tonu

"Ahora que lo dices la única parte en la que se equivocaría sería em las garras,el podría equvocarse en esa parte por que yo obtu e las mía de adamantio a los 11"diría Laura antes de tocar el hombro de Johan llamando la atención y haciendo un gesto de que pudiera continuar,a lo que este cerraría su computadora y le devolvería los auriculares antes de volver a contar el relato pero en eso Zeppeli levantaría la mano

"Zeppeli tienes algo que decir?"preguntaría Laura

"Tengo una duda,el estado grande de Johan le daba una resistencia al dolor?,y como hicistes para regresar a la normalidad"preguntaría la rubia siendo que la última pregunta era dirigida al Higashikata

"Veamos...según Johan su cuerpo se podía acostumbrar al dolor para mantenerse estable usando Hammon,ya que era más fácil de controlar que el ki aunque según él también por la ira ignoraba ligeramente el dolor..."diría Laura para luego hacerle seña a Johan para que responda

"A decir verdad no sé como se llama,lo único que recuerdo fue que antes de regresar a la normalidad sangré de la nariz,para luego quedarme inconciente,después de eso cuando desperté ya de vuelta a la normalidad Josuke me dijo que había tenido un derrame cerebral y que no solo sangré por la nariz sino que también por la boca..."diría tranquilamente pero Zeppeli estaba sorprendida de que a corta edad Johan paderciera de eso

"Cómo puede contar eso con tanta tranquilidad...?"se preguntaría la rubia

1999,residencia Higashikata

Se vería a Josuke leyendo una revista antes de que sonara el teléfono a lo que este contestaría

"Diga,¿residencia Higashikata?"preguntaría Josuke pero al oír la voz sabría quien era

"Hola bro..."diría Johan con un tono agotado tratando de levantarse apoyándose con el muro

"Johan?,estás transformado?"preguntaría Josuke

"Sé que me dijistes que no me transformara,no usé a mjolnir,pero al parecer descubrí un nuevo método...ira..."diría el Higashikata menor tropezando con la máscara y cayéndose de rodillas golpeandose estas dando y quejido de dolor siendo escuchado por Josuke alterandolo

"Estás bien?que fué lo que pasó?!"preguntaría con notable preocupación el Higashikata mayor al oír el tono de voz de Johan que era uno exhausto y adolorido

"Te mentiría si te dijera que estoy bien,pero no lo estoy,un tipo que al parecer era compañero del pedófilo que derroté por lo que dijo fue enviado a matarme,no por el asesino pero creo que por alguien relacionado a este..."diría Johan volviendose a levantar e llamando a mjolnir para convertirlo en bastón y tomar su casco

"Alguien relacionado por el asesino?por si no hubieran muchos problemas viene otro vagón al tren..."diría Josuke al oír eso

"Lo sé,verdad?,digo,justo cuando pareciera que estamos por derribar un muro con solo empujar un ladrillo para acercarse a una posible solución o respuésta aparece otro frustrando la destrucción de ese muro...pero gracias a eso...creo que crecí un poco,7 segundos,ahora puedo detener el tiempo durante 7 segundos,no solo eso,analicé mi rebobinado del tiempo,no tengo una idea de su límite,pero puede rebobinar el tiempo tanto en general como en una persona u objeto,según lo que observé, si toco a la persona o estoy a un rango de 2 metros,rebobinare el tiempo de esa persona hasta lo que se podría decir un punto de control,aún no sé como llamarle esta habilidad,creo que la pensaré más tarde...también creo que si practico más con mis STAND puedo aumentar sus estadísticas"diría Johan para preguntar otra cosa

"El hombre de blanco,está contigo?"diría Johan recogiendo su casco

"Hombre de blanco?"preguntaría Josuke para que Johan suspirara

"El señor Jotaro,está contigo?"diría Johan agarrando la máscara

"No,por qué lo preguntas?"diría Josuke

"El me habló una vez de Dio Brando,de que usó una máscara de piedra para converirse en vampiro...creo que tengo una de ellas..."diría Johan saliendo del callejón

"Qué?,donde estás?"diría josuke

"Creo que estoy a 5 cuadras de un sastre..."diría Johan

"De acuerdo,nos vemos ahí para hablar más claro"diría Josuke antes de colgar pero cuando colgó otra llamada había llegado a lo que volvió a contestar

"Diga,¿residencia Higashikata?"diría Josuke escuchando la voz de Koichi

"¡Josuke,habla Koichi!,¡tenemos problemas!,Jotaro está malherido por mi culpa. ¡Ven cuanto antes!"exclamaría Koichi con un tono alterado

Josuke al oir eso estaría con una cara de confusión mientras procesaba lo ocurrido,primero su hermano menor en una forma crecida pero comparada su voz con la anterior era de un tono más joven lo había llamado diciendole que un asesino quería matarle ya que era su objetivo y al juzgar con su tono de voz su hermano no la había pasado bien,y ahora Koichi lo había llamado con la noticia de que Jotaro estaba malherido y que tenía que ir para allá rápidamente

"¡¿Cómo?!¡QUE REPENTINO!,No entiendo nada"expresaría Josuke ante la noticia

"¡Ven de todas maneras!¡Lo tenemos!,encontramos al asesino,tengo a su stand atrapado"diría Koichi con un tono exaltado

"¡¿Qué atrapastes qué?!,¡Explícate bien!¡¿Donde estás?!"exclamaría Josuke al no entender a Koichi,pero este último comenzaría a murmurar cosas que Josuke no entendía

"Qué?,está caliente,sigue calentandose a pesar de que lo apague,¡¿qué le pasa a este cacharro?!¡¿pueden cocinar con esta cosa siquiera?!"se oyería por parte de koichi fastidiando a Josuke ya que nunca dijo algo de manera concreta debido a lo repentino de la situación

"Oye te pregunté en donde rayos estás!"respondería fastidiado pero lo único que escucharía por parte del peliplata sería un jadeo

"¡Ahora Ignora lo que escribí!"diría Koichi asustado(...bueno así lo interpreté)

"¡Koichi,¿Donde estás?!,¡Contéstame,Imbécil!"diría Josuke ahora molesto ya que nunca logró entender lo que Koichi quizo decir

"¡En la Zapatería Mukadeya! ¡apúrate!"exclamaría Koichi antes de que se escuchara un estruendo y se perdiera la señal

"Koichi?Koichi!,maldición...a ver,dijo que estaba en la Zapatería Mukadeya,aunque también creo que es una satrería...sastrería...espera un momento"diría Josuke antes de recordar lo que Johan dijo

"Creo que estoy a 5 cuadras de un sastre..."las palabras resonarían en la cabeza de Josuke antes de recordar el estruendo que escuchó,pordría ser que Koichi querría decir que estaba bajo ataque de un STAND enemigo?,si eso es así eso significa que si Johan llega y recibe daño de ese STAND podría Lastimarlo mucho y si Johan está dañado como este supone podría matarlo,ni lento ni perezoso Josuke salió de su casa en busca de Okuyasu para que lo ayudara en caso de que haya un enemigo fuerte

Con johan

"Tengo una ligera curiosidad"diría Johan más recuperado llamando a alguien,aunque la manera de que como tomaba el teléfono era algo rara ya que el téléfono básicamente colgaba de 3 dedos

"Diga?"se oyería la voz de D

"Oiga señor D usted sabe de nosotros,pero no se sabe nada de usted,existe la posibilidad de que resuma su historia?"diría Johan en señal de duda

"Me llamastes...solo para eso?"diría Nero con un ligero tono de fastidio

"Quién es?"preguntaría la voz de Sasuko

"Es la forma crecida del niño..."diría D

"Quién?"diría otra voz que Johan no reconocería

"Un niño que cuidó de mi diario durante unos días cuando se me cayó hace 2 años"respondería D

"Pero por que suena como adulto"preguntaría la misma voz

"Si preguntas por eso Naruko,es por que tiene la habilidad de volverse adulto..."diría Zero mientras que se oía como una niña trataba de liberarse de Zero

"Zero...por 5 minutos...podrías no ser loliconero?!"reprocharía D al pelilila que solo respondió con un "no"

"Sigo aquí saben?"diría Johan sobandose el oído por el grito

"Ah,lo siento se me había olvidado...veamos...un resumen de mi vida...si lo tuviera que resumir sería que al principio después de rechazar la oferta de casarme fui reclutado por la patrulla del tiempo,en mi primera misión conocí a mi esposa y a Naruko(aunque inoficialmente también es mi esposa...creo),después me enteré que varias personas habían reencarnado en mi por lo que tengo un poco de todo,me comí unas 7 esferas para ver que me pasaba,justo cuando iba a comenzar mi siguiente misión todo se reseteó un mes,cuando desperté estaba un poco confuso,afortunadamente mantuve mi aspecto de ese entonces junto con mi poder,llamé a Zero,volví a hacer la misión pero con ligera facilidad esta vez llevando a Naruko también,me agarré a golpes con mi maestro finalmente,otras misiones después me descontrolé y saqué una clase forma de ira,demigra fue liberado,nos agarramos a garrotes junto a Zero,lo vencimos,descubrí que me habían usado junto a Zero para clonar a mis maestros usandonos como objetos de pruebas siendo Zero una falla y yo un éxito,2 años pasaron,intentamos el primer viaje a tu universo,Un miembro del lado oscuro le robó el arma a Zero pero yo le quité parte de su rostro,lo cual no sé que hicieron con ello después,pasaron una cosa u otra y aquí me oyes,está bien ese resumen?"diría D

"Creo que no era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho..."diría Johan

"Oiga,usted controla la misma energía que yo verdad?,podría enseñarme a controlarla?"preguntaría Johan

"Me temo que ahora no puedo,ya que tu cuerpo no lo soportaría,talvez cuando alcances los 4 te enseñe como usarla,creo que al hijo de mi maestro le enseñaron a como usarlo a esa edad,llámame en otro momento,estoy atendiendo unos asuntos personales"diría D antes de colgar

"Bueno lo tomaré como un talvez"diría Johan antes de dirigirse al sastre,pero se detendría viendo su cuerpo,para luego verse las manos,en eso recordaría de que su hermano le había prohibido usar el martillo en ese día

"Y ahora como hago para regresar a la normalidad?"se preguntaría Johan para continuar su camino

"Ahora que me pongo a pensar,ese tipo habrá tenido razón sobre mi hermano?,digo,de cierta forma es su culpa ya que, bueno, tenía que vigilar el Stand de angelo para que el hombre de Blanco hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer,pero envez de eso se dedico a jugar videojuegos,aunque admito que debió ser también que no se contara de que el STAND podía cambiar su apariencia para parecerse a una cerveza,pero si Josuke hubiera sido responsable,nuestro abuelo seguiría vivo..."diría Johan mientras que se lo ponía a pensar y a questionarse la responsabilidad de su hermano,aunque en unas parte se enojaba pero luego se pondría a pensar,si eso pasó en su mundo,eso significaba que eso había pasado en el mundo original,ahí fue donde Johan se pondría a reflexionar

"Si eso pasó en la línea original,entonces era un evento que no se podía evitar de manera convencional,talvez inclusive mi hermano haya sido un poco diferente allí,pero...no,Josuke es mi hermano,talvez haya sido por un descuido que hubiera pasado ese infortunio,pero estoy seguro de que mi hermano puede madurar,porque confío en él,y sé que protegerá Morioh como nuestro abuelo lo hizo..."diría Johan antes de salir del callejón,pero se sentia tranquilo

"Raro...por alguna razón siento como si me hubiera librado de un enorme peso en cima..."diría el Higashikata menor mientras que se sobaba el cuello

2013

"Que te puedas mover aún después de tener esas heridas es bizarro"diría natasha

"Oh créeme...todo fue más bizarro en 2001 y 2011"diría Johan

"Espera,cómo se llamaba el STAND de Clay?"preguntaría zeppeli

"Veamos,era de apariencia rocosa,también que solo mencionó una vez lo cual eso es un poco dificil de recordar,pero creo que se llamaba Rock Steady o algo así..."diría Johan con una mano en su barbilla

De nuevo en la historia,1999,en una Cafetería...

Se vería a Kira Yoshikage tomando una tasa de café en su mesa,pero se estaba preguntando una cosa

"Se está demorando mucho...por qué Sheer Heart Attack está tardando tanto?"se preguntaría el pelirubio viendo su reloj pero la mano inexplicablemente caería con fuerza contra la tasa rompiéndola sorprendiendo a este

"¡¿Pero qué?!"se questionaría el rubio llamando la atención del meserio

"Necesita algo señor?"preguntaría el mesero preocupado ya que Yoshikage parecía dar un esfuerzo en levantar su mano

"No es nada,pagaré por la taza"diría el rubio mientras dirijía su mano a su billetera pero se le dificultaba mover su mano

"(Por qué...por qué la mano en la que guardo a Sheer Heart Attack pesa demasiado?!)"pensaría Kira pero el peso de su mano aumentaría imposibilitando que pudiera agarrar su billetera

"Señor que ocurre?"preguntaría el mesero

"Muy pesado!"exclamaría Kira al ver que su mano era tan pesada que rompería la mesa hasta caer al piso

"Imposible! Mi mano!,es como si tuviera 40 o 50 kilos encima!n qué demonios sucede?!"esos serían los pensamientos de Yoshikage al ver como su mano se hundía más en el piso

"¿Se encuentra bien?,permítame ayudarlo"diría el mesero amablemente levantando la mano de Kira

"No te molestes"diría yoshikage pero en eso el peso de su mano aumentaría

"Muy pesado!"exclamaría Kira mientras que su mano debido al peso desgarraba la ropa del mesero

"¡¿Qué hace señor?!,Que cruel"exclamaría el mesero

"Pesa demasiado!,por alguna razón Sheer Heart Attack se tornó muy pesado, esto está mal,debo hacerlo regresar,tendré que ir por él en persona..."pensaría Kira teniendo su nuevo objetivo

Continuará


End file.
